La Última Historia
by pichicoy
Summary: Serena despertó sola en aquella cama, preocupada lo busco por todos lados pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía solamente adiós. Ella cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. -Darien eres un tonto, ahora no podré decírtelo- -Darien-susurro ella ¿Serena y Darien podrán estar juntos?. Deseo, misterios, traición, dolor y un amor que sobrepasa todas las barreras.
1. Chapter 1

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

Serena despertó sola en aquella cama, preocupada lo busco por todos lados pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía solamente adiós. Ella cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos. -Darien eres un tonto, ahora no podré decírtelo- -Darien-susurro ella ¿Serena y Darien podrán estar juntos?. Deseo, misterios, traición, dolor y un amor que sobrepasa todas las barreras.

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**)

Aquí el primer capítulo espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capítulo 01 Una promesa por tres y rota en dos

-¡No puede ser que semana más larga!-decía un hombre de unos cuarenta y siete años mientras se estiraba

-Ey compañero hoy invitas tú los tragos-

-Olvídalo Jeff le prometí a Natsumi que la llevaría a cenar por compensación de nuestro aniversario-comento mientras terminaba de llenar algunos reportes

-Claro olvidaba que hace seis años que perdí a mi amigo de juerga-

-Pero que dices si la ultima vez que nos fuimos de pinta solo te pasabas lamentándote y llamando a…-pero antes de que terminara de hablar Jeff literalmente estaba ahorcando a Sean

No paso mucho tiempo para que en toda la estación se escuchara un alboroto entre los demás policías que apoyaban tanto a Sean como capitán hasta que llego el jefe con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¡Ya vasta los dos!-tuvo que interrumpir el capitán al ver como los dos se compactaban como dos niños chiquitos

-Vamos capitán…-

-Es suficiente Anderson suéltalo, los dos tiene un caso en la zona norte de Shibuya en el prostíbulo de YaYa-

-Capitán mande a Roy en mi lugar tengo que…-

-Me importa un carajo lo que tengas que hacer Sean, ustedes dos están metido astas el cuello en este caso-antes de entrar a su oficina metió una mano en su bolsillo y dio un pequeño suspiro

-¿Capitán?-

-Su informante y testigo principal Armando Chiba acaba de morir y hace un instante me informaron que hallaron el cuerpo de su mujer a unas cuantas cuadras en muy mal estado con su hijo en brazos y ya los están esperando en el aria del crimen-

Aquello fue un duro golpe para Sean y Jeff, con esto su caso de casi tres años se destruía por completo, sin perder tiempo los dos se marcharon hacia el distrito norte de Shibuya.

-¡Maldita sea le dije que no hiciera nada estúpido!-Sean era el más molesto de todos, el era el que había convencido a Chiba para que le soltara toda la información y movimientos del político Muramoto

-El sabia perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo Sean así que no te culpes-Jeff tenia más años en la estación de policía y con mayor experimentado en estos casos

-¿Que haces?-preguntó a su compañero mientras que este se baja del auto

-Voy a llamar a la central para que meden información sobre en que hospital se encuentra la mujer de Chiba y en que estado se encuentra puede que ella nos pueda ayudar todavía en algo te dejo el resto a ti, cuento contigo-le dijo

-Siempre quiere llevarse los meritos-se dijo Jeff para si mismo mientras espera que la luz cambiaba a verde

Al cabo de algunas horas los médicos le habían informado sobre el estado de la paciente Natasha Chiba y las expectativas de vida que tenia las cuales no eran muy alentadoras.

-¿Ella esta conciente doctor?-

-Si pero…-

-¿Cree que podría hablar con ella aunque solo fuera unos minutos?-insistió

Lo que pedía era algo difícil de condecir dado de que el estado de la mujer era muy delicado y el riesgo era muy grande si ella se esforzaba de más

-Esto va encontrar del reglamento… solo le puede pedir que permanecer por cinco minutos-

-Es más que suficiente para mí-

Dentro de la habitación Sean tuvo que armase de mucho valor y coraje para hacer lo que iba a hacer

-¿Señora Chiba me escucha?-

-…-

-¿Natasha Chiba puede escucharme?-intento llamarla por su nombre y fue entonces que empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos

-Natasha soy el detective Sean Nagasawa se que es muy difícil para usted pero quiero hacerle algunas preguntas-

-M…i b…e…bé do…-trataba de hablar pero le era muy difícil

-Su bebé esta bien, pero trate de no hablar…voy hacerle dos preguntas solo apriete mi mano si es correcto lo que digo, ¿esta bien?-como respuesta ella le apretó la mano débilmente

-Su esposo estaba cooperando con la policía en un caso muy importante y la última vez que hable con su esposo dijo que tenía algo que incriminaba a Muramoto. ¿Usted sabe que era?-preguntó y ella apretó su mano nuevamente

-¿Era una conversación?, ¿Documentos?, ¿Un video?…-fue hay donde ella apretó su mano

-¿Un video?-ella movió la cabeza

-Mi esposo era un hombre bueno, solo tuvo una vida muy dura el…-

-Natasha trate de…-

-Quiero pedirle un favor detective-pero en eso empezó a toser mucha sangre

Sean trato de llamar a los médicos pero Natasha se incorporo y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y le hizo prometer que cuidaría a su hijo

-Puedo ver que es un buen hombre por favor prométame que cuidara mi hijo Darien-

El dudo en responder y los médicos tuvieron que separarla de el para poder atenderla y antes de que se la llevaran tomo la responsabilidad por el niño ya que en parte se sentía responsable por lo que había pasado. A una hora más tarde el doctor acababa de salir de cirugía, pero al ver la cara que traía el hombre las esperanzas de Sean desaparecían a cada paso que el doctor daba para llegar hasta donde el estaba.

-¿Sobrevivirá?-

-Hicimos todo lo que estaba a nuestro alcance pero aquel veneno a hecho estragos por todo su cuerpo…-

-Entiendo…con respecto al niño...-

-Tendría que hablar con los de servicio social y explicarles el caso a ellos… en cuanto a la salud del pequeño gracias a dios esta perfectamente bien-esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de retirarse

Para cuando apareció Jeff en el hospital Sean estaba sentado en el suelo con una taza de café y con la camisa manchada de sangre.

-Por dios Sean tu…-

-Natasha Chiba acaba de morir-dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café

-Sean-

-Dime algo Jeff, ¿Cómo has podido lidiar con esto por casi treinta años?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos

-Esto no es tu culpa Sean, las cosas pasan por alguna razón y…-

-No me vengas con esa basura sicológica te estoy preguntando como tú has podido lidiar con esto-

-Lo supero compañero, en ocasiones quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás o detenerlo y poder ayudar a esas personas que no pude en su momento pero me levanto y lucho por atrapar al maldito acecinó, violador, traficante para meterlos preso y tratar de que nunca salgan de prisión y paguen por todo lo que han hecho… esa es la manera con la que e podido lidiar con esas muertes-eso era lo que Sean quería escuchar

-Entonces vayamos por el maldito de Muramoto-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿El capitán están enterado?-

-Nos esta esperando frente a la casa del maldito con las pruebas que Chiba tenia en su contra, adicional una orden de cateo y con unas esposas con el nombre de el-

-¿Siempre tienes que llevarte los créditos?-

-Esta ves no son míos-

Ya pasada la una de la madrugada Sean llego a casa, subió hasta su cuarto en donde su esposa lo separaba sentada en la cama con el celular en mano.

-No voy a preguntar porque me dejaste plantada en el restaurante pero porque demo…-estaba molesta pero al ver la expresión en la cara de su marido y la camisa llena de sangre que ella se espanto tanto

-Sean tú…-ella iba a levantarse para saber que estaba herido pero el simplemente camino hasta el pie de la cama y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo a la vez que abrazaba a Natsumi y apoyaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella

-Lo siento no quise preocuparte, te prometo que te compensare-su voz se escuchaba con un nudo en la garganta

-Sean-

-Hace algunas horas…-

Después de que le contara lo que había pasado a su esposa estuvo el resto de la madrugada tratando de conciliar el sueño pero no pudo solo se quedo velando el sueño de ella.

Cuidadosamente se levantó de la cama alrededor de las seis de la mañana y entro en un cuarto pintado de celeste y con muchas cosas de bebés, tomo asiento en el centro del piso y empezó a tocar una canción con la pequeña armónica que tenia.

El estaba tan concentrado tocando que no se percato de que Natsumi estaba detrás de el con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquella música aunque ella prefería esa melodía en el piano, entonces ella abrazo a su esposó por detrás radiándolo con sus brazos.

-Vamos termina de tocar-pidió ella y el la complació

Cuando termino los dos se quedaron hay en silencio….

-¿Que piensas?-preguntó ella

-Que seria muy cruel hacerte esto-dijo besando las manos de ella

-Dos meses han pasado desde aquello pero ya no duele tanto, pero tener esta habitación así y que nadie la ocupe me duele mucho más-

-Natsumi…-

-Quiero llenar esta habitación de muchos niños tuyos y míos, no importa como la llenemos mientras estés conmigo seremos una gran familia-ella pudio sentir como Sean dejaba escapar una bocanada de aire como si todas sus angustias se fueran con aquellas palabras.

Ella se acomodo mejor y dejo que el se recostara sobre su regazo donde el empezó a jugar con el cabezo de ella y en medio de aquello el estaba apunto de besarla cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Tu padre es tan oportuno como siempre-se quejo Sean

-A esta hora no te llama como suegro, sino como capitán-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Ese es el precio por casarme con la hija más bella del capitán de la estación de policía de Tokio

Cinco meses después Natsumi estaba jugando con Darien el cual reía a canjadas por las cosquillas que ella le hacia cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

-¿Quien podar ser Darien?, tal vez sea tu amiguita Serena-decía cargando a su hijo para abrí la puerta

-Natsumi te lo suplico podrías…-

-Por supuesto Kenji pasas puedes dejar a Serena en la cuna ya sabes donde esta la habitación-

-Gracias en verdad ustedes han sido de una gran ayuda-el estaba agradecido con ellos no solo eran sus vecinos sino que también eran sus amigos de años atrás

-No tienes por que somos amigos sabes que tanto Sean como yo estamos para ayudarte en lo que necesites-

Desde hace algunos meses que Kenji dejaba a Serena con ellos, al comienzo fue mientras se recuperaba de la perdida de Serenity pero en los últimos meses la dejaba con ellos por días o hasta semanas con la excusa de que tiene doble turno en el hospital pero ellos sabían que evitaba a la niña.

-Hoy salgo algo tarde pero tratare de salir antes para recogerla-le prometió Kenji quien trataba de salir de la habitación con prisa

-Kenji deberías tratar de descansar un poco y tratar de convivir con Serena-es que ver aquella situación era muy triste

-Nos vemos más tarde-dijo evadiendo el tema

Una vez que Kenji se fue Serena empezó a llorar y Natsumi trataba de tranquilizarla pero nada mas fue que Darien se asomo para verla la pequeña seso su llanto y se río.

-¡Hay pero que lindos son!-Natsumi tenia una debilidad al ver a Serena y Darien juntos ya que se veían muy lindos

Durante toda la tarde se la paso con los pequeños pero el mayor tiempo la pasaba con Darien ya que Serena era muy pequeña y dormía la mayoría del tiempo cosa que su hijo no hacia.Y alrededor de las cinco de la tarde Sean regreso a casa y se puso a jugar con su pequeño hasta que vio a Serena que estaba en los brazos de Natsumi.

-Voy a buscar a Kenji-dijo dejando a Darien en su cuna

-Sean…-

-Esto esta mal prácticamente nos esta regalando a su hija…mira yo quiero mucho a la pequeña pero la tiene que cuidar su padre el cual es un completo tonto-

-Sabes que para el es más difícil la situación-ella no quería justificarlo pero entendía lo duro que era perder a alguien

-Para todos fue un golpe muy duro pero el tiene una responsabilidad con esa pequeña y tiene que empezar a sumir el rol de padre-

Desde que Serenity ya no estaba, la vida de Kenji se derrumbo por completo tan solo habían pasado dos meses de aquello y el empezó a ahogarse en trabajo buscando los turnos dobles en el hospital con tal de no regresar a casa y enfrentar la cruel realidad. En otras ocasiones salía del trabajo y paraba en un pequeño bar para beber algunos tragos con tal de dejar de sentir dolor.

-Así que aquí es donde pasas el tiempo en vez de estar con tu hija-

-Déjame tranquilo Sean si tanto te molesta que la deje con ustedes buscare alguien que la cuide-no estaba de humor para escuchar sermones

-Tú vienes conmigo-

-Déjame tranquilo-Kenji lo empujo para luego seguir con su bebida

Aquello ocasionó que Sean se molestara y lo saco del bar arrestado para luego llevarlo a un pequeño campo cerca del río en donde le quito las esposas y fue ahí que los dos empezaron a discutir el uno con el otro, el tono de la discusión subió de nivel y cada uno de ellos se decías unas cosa más hiriente hasta llegar al grado de golpearse. En ese lugar no había nadie que los detuvieran solo estaba ellos dos dejando salir ese dolor que tenían por dentro…Un rato después los dos cayeron uno al lado del otro al suelo agotados y con la respiración entre cortada.

-In…feliz-dijo Sean

-Hijo… de perra-Contesto Kenji

Entonces los dos se empezaron a reír a la vez que se quejaban por los golpes pero luego se quedaron en silencio con la vista fija en el cielo.

-Lo siento-se disculparon al unísono

-No debí haber dicho eso sobre tú abuelo-

-Y yo no tenía que decir eso de Serenity-

A los dos se les había ido la mano pero seguían siendo amigos

-Tenia que haber llegado antes...-a Kenji se le quebrantaba la voz

-Ella murió Kenji y ahora tienes una preciosa hija la cual no te atreves a mirar-le dijo la verdad de la realidad

-No puedes lamentarte el resto de tu vida, no estas solo tienes a Serena quien cuenta contigo amigo-

Kenji no pudo decirle la verdadera razón por la que actuaba de ese modo solo lloro para dejar todo en aquel lugar, cuando pudo recuperar la compostura Sean le pregunto si estaba listo para estar con su hija y el solamente curvo un poco los labios. Para cuando llegaron los dos a casa tuvieron que aguantarse la furia de Natsumi ya que ninguno de los dos quería tratar de contestarle o decirle lo que había pasado.

Después de aquello no pasó mucho tiempo para que Kenji se encariñara con Serena, pasaba cada momento que podía con ella y así mismo que el tiempo pasaba Darien y Serena eran inseparables donde iba uno el otro lo seguía y la relación entre Sean, Natsumi y Darien era la mejor ya que el pequeño siempre imitaba a su padre en todo.

Diez años después…

-¡Apresúrate o te voy a dejar!-grito un niño de once años de cabello corto algo alborotado de color negro y de ojos azules como el mar

-¡No es justo Darien tu corres más rápido que yo!-se quejo una niña de diez años de cabello largo de color rubio sujeto por dos coletas y de ojos azules como el cielo

Cuando ella lo puedo alcanzar el la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo del colegió con dirección a su cueva secreta la cual estaba cerca de las vías del tren abandonado.

-¿Tienes contigo los platos?-preguntó ella

-Sip y ¿Tú los cartones de leche?-preguntó el

-Si-

Hace algunos días los dos encontraron a un par de gatitos así que cuando salían de clases iban a jugar con ellos y llevarles comida, pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con un niño tirado en el suelo cerca de la entrara de su cueva secreta.

-¿Serena que haces?-dijo al ver que se acercaba al chico

-¡Vamos Darien no te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame a levantarlo!-

Pero cuando los tres llegaron adentro de la cueva el chico callo sobre Serena cosa que molesto a Darien y empujo al chico de lado logrando que reaccionara.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Darien a Serena pero esta simplemente lo ignoro y se fue a lado de aquel chico para saber si estaba bien

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó el chico

-En nuestra cueva-contesto Serena con una sonrisa

Fue entonces que el chico recordó lo que estaba haciendo y salio del lugar corriendo seguido por Serena y Darien solo para ver como el chico traía un montón de gatos sobre su cabeza lo que ocasiono que Serena riera.

-¿Tú eres el que esta trayendo a esos gatos aquí?-preguntó Darien

-Si veras es que en mi casa no se pueden quedar y un día encontré este lugar así que los traje aquí y…-

-Así me llamo Sentaro-dijo tomando la mano de Serena

-Yo soy Serena y el…-pero Darien soltó la mano de Sentaro y la Serena

-Darien-el solamente dijo su nombre y claro era evidente que tanto Darien como Sentaro no se agradaban

Bueno después de aquel encuentro un tanto agradable los chicos se tuvieron que despedir pero Darien tenía un humor nada agradable el cual apenas entro en casa desapareció al ver como su padre era tratado como un niño

-Sean si te llegas a mover de esa cama le diré a Kenji que te interne en el hospital hasta que tus lesiones mejoren-lo amenazó ya que apenas hace una semana que había salido del hospital con un brazo fracturado y dos costillas rotas y todo eso le había sucedido en una persecución

-Pero si tú eres la que deberías estar en la cama tienes seis meses de embarazo se su pone que no te deberías estar esforzándote-protesto el ya que le preocupaba que le pasara algo por estar al pendiente de el

-Esto es todo los días-decía resignado Darien porque parecía que el fuera el único adulto en la casa

-¡Es que no piensas subir a saludar Darien y deja esa galleta!-grito Natsumi desde el cuarto

-Rayos como es que hace eso-no entendía como su madre siempre lo cachaba apenas entraba en la cocina

Subió al cuarto y saludo a sus padre a quienes atrapo cuando se daban un beso y les dijo que dejaran de hacer eso pero entonces Natsumi abrazo a su pequeño y le dio muchos besos logrando que el se quejara.

-Darien podrías vigilar a tu padre un rato mientras me relajo un poco en el jardín-pidió ella

-No hay problema-para el estar con su papá era lo mejor y muy divertido

Una vez que Natsumi se había ido de la habitación Sean aprovecho para moverse un poco

-Bien es hora de comer-los dos tenían su pequeño escondite de golosinas ya que Natsumi no les dejaba que comieran dulce antes de la cena pero ellos siempre se la ingenian para comer uno que otro postre antes de la cena

-Buen provecho hijo-dijo pero antes de que los dos pudieran dar un mordisco a sus galletas se escucho la voz de Natsumi

-Ustedes creen que no los iba a atrapar-dijo quitándole los dulces a los dos

-No es justo mamá-se quejo cruzando se de brazos

-Amor yo soy el que esta lastimadito no deberías consentirme un poco-reprocho el pero ella le dijo algunas cosas en el oído

-No lo no arias Natsumi-había cosas que el podía sacrificar pero a una buena noche con su esposa era algo que no estaba en sus planes aunque tuviera todos los huesos rotos

-Quieres averiguarlo cariño-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que conocía a su marido muy bien, el era un amante de lo dulce pero había otra cosa que le gustaba más que lo dulce por las noches

-…-

Aquel silencio era melodía para Natsumi ya que sabia que había ganado aquella batalla y antes de irse se llevo consigo los dulces que tenían escondidos a la vez que le daba un mordisco a una galleta de chocolate desciendo que era lo más rico

-"Malvada"-pensó Sean

-¿Como es que ella hace eso?-es que ella siempre los cachaba

-Esa pregunta me la vengo haciendo hace años hijo-definitivamente su mujer no perdía el toque

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Darien ya que para la hora de la cena todavía faltaba un buen rato

-¿Jugamos cartas?-propuso Sean

-Echo pero recuerda que me debes el doble de mi mesada-dijo mientras buscaba las cartas

-¡Oye ten un poco de compasión con tu padre!-es que cuando ellos jugaban siempre apostaban algo y esa vez Darien tenia que ganar

- Lo siento papá un trato es un trato no es lo que tu siempre dices-esta vez se la había aplicado a su padre ya que el siempre perdía y le tocaba hacer las cosas mas vergonzosas y tontas que a su padre se le ocurría

Sean cada vez se sorprendía más ya que ese niño siempre encontraba una manera para contestarle y ya no sabia a quien se parecía ya que en algunas ocasiones era peor que Natsumi, definitivamente su hijo era todo un caso.

-Esta vez voy a ganar hijo-no estaba dispuesto a perder

-Pues yo tampoco papá-definitivamente Darien respetaba mucho a su padre pero no estaba dispuesto a perder ante el

Por otra parte Serena estaba aprendiendo a cocinar con Ikuko una maestra de jardín de niños que estaba cerca del hospital donde trabajaba Kenji y bueno por cosas de la vida ellos un buen día se conocieron por unos amigos y la atracción entre ellos era evidente pero ninguno se atrevía a decir lo que sentía por el otro.

-Ikuko, ¿Cuando te vas a casar con mi papá?-aquella pregunta hizo que se atragantar mientras tomaba agua

-Pero que cosas dices Serena-era evidente que aquello la había puesto nerviosa y con las mejillas coloradas

-Papá dijo que era muy bonita-aquello dejo de piedra a la pobre de Ikuko

Y a los pocos minutos Kenji llego a casa y fue cuando ella reacciono y salio corriendo de la casa y despidiéndose rápidamente

-¿Serena que hiciste?-pregunto el mirando a su hija

-Nada solo le dije lo que me dijiste que ella era bonita-

-Serena-el pobre de Kenji estaba muerto de la pena mientras que su hija corría a su habitación riendo por la cara de su padre

Semanas más tarde en la escuela…

Sentaro estaba en el mismo grupo que Darien cosa que lo irritaba ya que los dos empezaron a competir en todo pero Sentaro siempre hacia las cosas mejor que Darien lo que ocasiono que la rivalidad entre ellos se hiciera muy evidente. Pero no fue hasta que Serena fue a ver un partido amistoso entre ellos lo que saco de sus casilla a Darien ya que ella se llevaba bien con los dos no sabia a quien a poyar y cada vez que uno encestaba ella gritaba su nombre claro que cuando ella gritaba Sentaro, Darien se crispaba Y un día los dos estabas haciendo una competencia hasta que vieron a Serena fue que entonces aceleraron el paso hasta llegar a ella y gritaron.

-¡¿A quien de los prefieres?!-dijeron al unísono cayendo sobre un charco de lodo

-Jajajjajajaj-

-Tenías que tropeaste conmigo-se quejo Darien

-Que pero si fuiste tu el que tropezó conmigo en primer lugar-replico Sentaro

-Eso no viene al caso, Serena ¿a quien de los dos prefieres?-pregunto Darien

-…Bueno a los dos-respondió ella

-¡Eh noooo tiene que ser a uno!-protesto Sentaro

-¡Eso tiene que ser a uno de los dos!-era la primera vez que estaba de acuerdo con Sentaro

Serena simplemente se alejo un poco y con una sonrisa dijo que de ser así entonces era un secreto y salio corriendo seguida por Sentaro y Darien, los cuales sin darse cuenta se había echo muy amigos a su manera y esa noche los tres fueron a la cueva secreta sin que nadie se diera cuenta subieron hasta una pequeña colina y se dejaron caer sobre el pasto para mirar las estrellas.

-Cuando sea mayor voy a ir al espacio ya lo verán-dijo Sentaro

-¿Quieres ser Astronauta?-preguntó Darien

-Por supuesto seré el mejor astronauta de la historia y llegare a donde nadie más ha llegado-dijo con mucha emoción

-Entonces yo seré la mejor artista del mundo-grito Serena

-¿Y tu Darien?-preguntó Sentaro

-Yo…espero ser como mi padre algún día-el siempre quiso ser como su padre a pesar de que…

En ese instante Serena tomo el meñique de Darien y de Sentaro y los entrelazo con el de ella y grito

-¡Pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar justos para siempre!-

-Vamos chicos díganlo ustedes también o sino no funcionara-pidió ella

-A la cuenta de tres lo decimos juntos-Dijo Sentaro

-¡Uno!-dijo Serena

-¡Dos!-dijo Sentaro

-¡Tres!-dijo Darien

-¡Pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar justos para siempre!-Esa noche los tres hicieron una promesa para siempre y nunca romperse.

Dos meses después…

Los chicos tuvieron una excursión escolar pero lamentablemente a Serena se le cayo la gorra favorita de Darien al río y ella trato de alcanzara pero cuando la llego a alcanzar resbaló haciendo que la corriente la arrastra hasta unos troncos, Sentaro fue el primero en ver que ella estaba en problemas y llamo a Darien para que lo ayudara entre los dos trataron de sujetar la mano de ella pero la corriente se hizo más fuerte arrastrándolos a los tres.

El director de la escuela llamo a los padres de los chicos y a los rescatistas para buscarlos y no fue entrada en la noche cuando encontraron a Serena y a Darien a la orilla de una cascada con alguna que otra herida pero tres días más tarde encantaron el cuerpo de Sentaro en el fondo del río al parecer su pierna había quedado atascada con algunas rocas y no pudo zafase y lamentablemente murió ahogado.

Cuando los chicos se enteraron Serena no paraba de llorar y gritaba que lo sentía, la madre de Sentaro tuvo que controlar a la pequeña diciéndole que nunca su hijo había sido tan feliz desde que los había conocido y que ella estaba feliz de que ellos fueran sus amigos. Días después del funeral de Sentaro tanto Darien como Serena fueron a su lugar secreto y guardaron todas las cosas de su amigo, excepto una sola cosa que atronó a un globo y lo dejaron ir.

-Serena-Darien tomo la mano de ella y entrelazo su meñique al de ella

- Pase lo que pase siempre vamos a estar justos para siempre-

Esa noche los dos repitieron esa frase muchas veces para que funcionara ya que ahora su promesa echa por tres estaba rota en dos.

Seis años más tarde…

Dentro de las empresas Moonlight se encontraba un joven de diecisiete años con el rostro lleno de moretones y delante de el estaba un hombre de unos cincuenta y cuatro años que miraba con mucha atención al chico.

-¿Se puede saber que te paso?-preguntó el hombre mayor

-Me voy con usted-fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse dejando atrás al hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa por aquella respuesta

Continuara….

La historia es un adelante y atrás a medida que trascurre la historia, en algunos capítulos empezara con el pasado de alguno de los personajes y posterior mente regresara al presente. Espero que les guste y si leen con atención no se perderán y la entenderán

Pichicoy


	2. Chapter 2

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el segundo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capítulo anterior

Seis años más tarde…

Dentro de las empresas Moonlight se encontraba un joven de diecisiete años con el rostro lleno de moretones y delante de el estaba un hombre de unos cincuenta y cuatro años que miraba con mucha atención al chico.

-¿Se puede saber que te paso?-preguntó el hombre mayor

-Me voy con usted-fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse dejando atrás al hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa por aquella respuesta

Capítulo 02 Enfrentado la realidad

Era una anoche muy fría en la ciudad de Nueva York cuando una joven bella de tez canela, ojos verdes claros y de cabello medio largo de color chocolate claro. Acababa de llegar a su casa cuando sonó el teléfono al contestar era su madre que la llamaba una vez por semana para saber como estaba y cuando iba a ir a casa para cenar en familia pero cuando estaba por contestarle al otro lado del teléfono se escucho la voz gruesa y firme de un hombre que imponía autoridad.

-Ya te lo he dicho papá no pienso regresar a la empresa y menos vivir en la casa-

Y así empezó la discusión que tenían los dos cosa que a ella le molestaba y le dolía era pelear con el pero ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la vida que tenia para regresar a una empresa de la cual se sentía prisionera. Luego de un rato su madre discutió con su padre para que le diera el teléfono.

-Por que son tan testarudos ustedes dos-dijo la madre de la joven

Sin querer ella grito que era su padre el era un testarudo pero al otro lado de la línea su padre grito que ella tan terca como una mula y ella respondió que lo había heredado de la mula más terca del planeta. Aquella discusión tan absurda parecía que no tendría fin.

-Mira mamá lo siento pero es el, el que no me entiende-trataba de calmarse un poco

-Claro que te entiende pero es que el…-

-Si lo se…mira tengo que colgar es que yo…-ella sabia lo orgulloso que era su padre que estaba segura que nunca lo escucharía de el una disculpa

-Comprendo pero prométeme que por lo menos vendrás para su cumpleaños-ella tenia la esperanza que se arreglaran

-Iré pero si el hace uno de sus comentarios me voy -pero entonces río al escuchar lo que su madre le aria

-…Mamá dile que lo quiero mucho-tenia la sensación que su padre escucha la conversación por el otro teléfono de la casa

-Claro que se lo diré-

-Te quiero mucho mamá-dijo antes de colgar

Así era su vida, ella siendo la única hija del mayor empresario de la ciudad de Nueva York había decidido dejar de vivir en Midtown Manhattan para empezar una nueva aventura en Brooklyn lejos de las empresas de su padre, pero el no comprendía que ella no estaba echa para manejar los negocios familiares y era por esos sus peleas y conflictos, tan solo espera que algún día viera las cosas de otro punto de vista tal como ella lo veía.

Subió hasta su cuarto y empezó a quitarse la ropa para darse un buen baño y así relajarse un poco cuando escucho unos gritos y ruidos que provenían del techo pero no paso mucho cuando escucho los quejidos un hombre cayendo en su balcón logrando que ella se espantara y volteara solo para ver a un hombre armado y ensangrentado con la intención de matarla pero fue cuando vio otro sujeto entrar a la habitación y se enfrento al otro tipo en medio de toda la pelea y confusión se escucho el disparo del arma y el grito del hombre que caía del balcón y los gritos de las personas de afuera y ella solo callo de rodillas con la mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el hombre que le acababa de salvarle la vida

-…Si-respondió alzando la vista para ver mejor al hombre que llevaba puesto un traje de color negro y con muchas heridas en el rostro

-La próxima ves trata de mantener las puertas cerradas muñeca-dijo con una voz gruesa y seductora

El simplemente pasó al lado de ella para salir cuando cayó desplomado al pie de la escalera.

Unas horas más tarde la policía ya había identificado el cuerpo del hombre que había caído desde el balcón del piso trece, ya casi habían interrogado a todas las personas del edificio.

-En tiendo señorita así que no sabe donde pudo ir el otro sospechoso-

-Así es detective los dos sujetos entraron por el balcón se pelaron un cayo y el otro simplemente se me quedo mirando y se fue por las escaleras de atrás-

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó el detective

-Si-contesto y antes de que se fuera el detective le pidió que si recordaba algo más que le avisara

Una vez sola corrió hasta el armario pero ya no estaba la persona que la había salvado, solo estaba su chaqueta y el piso manchado de sangre

-¿Porque no me delato?-preguntó el hombre parado bajo el marco de la puerta del baño

-Usted me salvo la vida-ella quiso acercarse pero el solamente tomo su chaqueta

-Bien parece que estamos a mano-dio unos pasa lejos de ella pero se tambaleo y de no ser por ella estaría de nuevo en el suelo

-Déjeme ayudarlo-ella había quedado atrapada por los ojos de el

-¿Quien eres?-preguntó posando su mano el la mejilla de ella

-Yo soy la que debería preguntar eso-pero el la miraba con tanta insistencia con esos ojos azules tan profundos y solitarios

-…Mi nombre es Natasha Takekawa-su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más al tener a ese hombre tan cerca el cual al escuchar su nombre solo curvo un poco sus labios y dijo…

-Armando Chiba-después el perdió el conocimiento.

-Señorita Tsukino, ¿Me esta escuchando?-preguntó la maestra la cual estaba cansada de que no le prestara a tensión

-…-

-¡Señorita Tsukino!-tuvo que alzar la voz para que le prestara atención

-¿Que quieres?-dijo de mala gana pero al darse cuenta que era la profesora se disculpo haciendo que toda la clase se riera por la cara que tenia la señorita Tatsuno

-Si tantas ganas tiene de estar afuera entonces será mejor que se vaya de mi clase ya que no pienso tolerar más su conducta le a quedado claro joven Tsukino-

-Si señorita Tatsuno-contesto tomando asiento

-Muy bien entonces por favor lea y traduzca el párrafo de la pagina treinta y dos-

Apenas se acabo la clase Serena salio corriendo hacia la enfermería y después subió hasta la azotea del colegió donde percibió el olor a cigarrillo cosa que le molesto.

-Darien Nagasawa, se puede saber que hace-aquello hizo que el se espantara y se atragantara un poco

-Casi me matas de un susto Serena-

-Cuantas vez tengo que decirte que dejes ese habitó sucio-estaba muy molesta se lanzo sobre el para buscar la caja de cigarrillos que tenia pero en medio de aquello los dos quedaron en una posición un tanto comprometedora

-¡Los encontré!-grito pero ella estaba arriba de Darien con la falda arriba

-¿De encaje?-dijo ya que tenía una muy buena vista de las bragas de Serena

-¡Pervertido!-grito dándole una cachetada

Minutos después Serena ya estaba con el uniforme arreglado y con la cara todavía sonrojada mientras trataba de curarle algunas heridas que tenia Darien.

-Sabes no tenias que pegarme-se quejo el sacándose su mejilla

-Pues tú no tenías que mirar-refuto ella

-Pero si tu estabas tan cerca que…ahhh-se quejo cuando ella presionó el algodón empapado de alcohol en la cortada que tenia sobre la ceja

-Hay lo siento, ¿te dolió?-dijo con sarcasmo

-Te fugaste de clase para pelear con un grandulón, ¿sabes que te podía ver desde mi salón?-

-Pero si era el imbécil que trato de propasarse contigo por lo menos deberías darme las gracias-pero le solo susurro al oído un pequeño gracias antes de darle un abrazo

-Dime, ¿Desde cuando tienes ropa de encaje tan sexy?-aquello provocó que ella lo empujara

-¡Eres un idiota!-ella quería irse pero el la sujeto de la mano

Darien le dijo que solo era broma pero ella estaba molesta que no quería escuchar una palabra más fue entonces que el la jalo con fuerza haciendo que cayera sentada sobre su regazo.

-Vamos ya no estés molesta-

-Crees que es divertido yo no ando preguntando si todavía usas calzoncillos de ositos-todo el cuerpo de Darien se crispo a la vez que se sonrojaba

Los dos se miraron y echaron a reír por lo tonto que era aquella situación y cuando dejaron de reír se quedaron mirándose fijamente, Darien empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Serena asiendo que ella cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por sus caricias. Darien alzo levemente el mentón de Serena y la beso.

Aquel beso que empezó tímidamente hasta que fue subiendo de todo y correspondido con la misma pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, las manos de el empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de ella pero se detuvo cuando sonó la campana para entrar a clases.

-Serena yo…-pero ella coloco dos dedos sobre los labios de el

-Es hora de regresar a clase antes de que suene la segunda campaña de aviso-ella se levantó lentamente pero el la tomo de la muñeca y la miro directamente a los

-Yo también siento lo mismo-le dijo

El resto del día Serena no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar rápidamente.

-¿Ahora como debo actuar delante de el?- esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra ves mientras caminaba hacia la salida para regresar a casa junto a Darien

Fue cuando lo vio desde lejos su corazón latía más rápido así que trato de calmarse un poco y salir corriendo hacia el como siempre lo había echo pero cuando se acercó un poco más noto que estaba hablando con un hombre mayor alto y con gafas oscuras.

-El te espera en la cafetería del hotel-

-¿Que te hace pensar que iré?-preguntó con cierta arrogancia

-Solo no llegues tarde no le gusta que lo dejen esperando-dicho esto subió a su auto y se fue

-¿Todo esta bien Darien?-preguntó Serena al ver que el auto doblaba en una esquina

-Si todo esta bien…regresemos a casa-

Mientras que ellos caminaban de regreso a casa tomados de las manos alguien más los estaba observando detenidamente

-¿Ese es el hijo de Nagasawa?-preguntó un hombre que tenia tatuado en la mitad de su cara un dragón rojo

-Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a ese chico-decía con una sonrisa

-Quiero ver como Sean se desborona cuando su hijo sepa quien es en realidad-el tenia muchas cuentas con Sean y ya era hora de que se las empezara a cobrar

En la estación de policía las cosas estaba algo ajetreadas más de lo usual

-Capitán esto acaba de llegar para usted-entregándole un sobre amarillo

-Gracias-

Cuando estuvo solo en la oficina empezó a revisar el sobre el cual no tenia remitente solo decía "Para un viejo amigo" pero al abril el sobre se llevo la sorpresa de su vida levantándose de su puesto por la tremenda impresión

-No puede ser-lo que había en el sobre era la insignia de un dragón rojo y con letras grandes decía "Mira por la ventana amigo"

Había un hombre que lo saludaba desde los estacionamientos, sin decir nada Sean salio de su oficina a toda prisa hacia la planta baja donde unos hombres lo esperaban en la puerta para escoltarlo.

-Sean viejo amigo, ¿Como has estado?-preguntó con una sonrisa el hombre del tatuaje del dragón rojo

-M…-pero fue silenciado por aquel hombre

-Shhh no digas mi nombre aquí donde hay tantos policías, por que no vamos a un lugar como decirlo más privado-y lo invito a subirse en el coche con destino a la casa de aquel hombre

-Que pasa no me vas a preguntar como salí de ese lugar-dijo entrando en su estudio de su pequeña mansión al norte de la ciudad

-Traicionando a los demás-

-Ah ya veo después de tantos años aun tienes esa idea Sean-

-Hijo de…-no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que aquel hombre le había dado un puñetazo en el estomago para luego obligarlo a que se arrodillara en el suelo como un perro

-Que yo sepa tú y yo somos unos hijos de perra, recuerda que entre nosotros hay una gran historia, además tú no eres un santo como lo piensa tu familia y amigos ¿no es así?, Sean-

-Púdrete-le dijo escupiéndole la cara

-Tú sentido de humor es el mismo de hace años pero déjame darte un consejo como amigos…yo se quien eres Sean y las cosas que hemos hecho me traen tantos recuerdos y si mal no recuerdo yo…-

-Aquello te refresca mucho la memoria seria una pena muy grande que ella se enterara de nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

-Buena pregunta, ¿Que es lo que quiero?…veras Sean yo se lo que quiero pero no pretendo decírtelo, digamos que lo de hoy solo fue una pequeña visita entre viejos amigos eso es todo-

-¡Ah! y una cosa más Sean trata de no olvidar…-

Esa noche Kenji y Ikuko regresaban de su luna de mil ya que después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos por fin habían decidió dar el gran paso y su mayor sorpresa al regresar a casa fue la bienvenida que les preparo su hija.

-¿Pero que es todo esto?, Serena-pregunto Kenji

-Bueno es una pequeña bienvenida para ti y para mi mamá-Ikuko no pudo evitar que se le salieran algunas lagrimas

-Gracias Serena-Ikuko la abrazo con mucho cariño

-Gracias hija pero, ¿Tú preparaste toda esta comida?-pregunto con cierto temor ya que sabia que su hija no era muy buena cocinera

-Pues la verdad no Natsumi y Darien me ayudaron un poco pero yo hice el resto papá-confeso ella un poco apenada

-Bueno eso no importa lo que importa es la intención y el esforzó-dijo Kenji abrazando a su hija

-No se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre, ¿me acompañan?-dijo Ikuko dejando sus maletas cerca de las escaleras para luego ser acompañada de su ahora esposo a la mesa

Por otra parte Darien se había logrado escabullirse de casa para llegar a tiempo al compromiso que tenia pendiste

-Me alegra de que este aquí joven Darien-dijo un hombre algo mayor de cabello rubio y ojos azules

-Deja de decirme así Jedite solo dime Darien-pido el ya que tanta formalidad no iba con el

-Como digas Darien el ya te esta esperando-

-¿En que mesa esta?-pregunto

-La que da hacia la ventana-indico el

Darien se armo de valor y camino hasta la última mesa donde lo espera un hombre de cabello algo canoso y de ojos verdes

-Hola-dijo para llamar la atención del hombre el cual lo miraba con cierta sorpresa

-Hola… por favor toma asiento-indico el hombre

Así comenzó una larga charla entre ellos la cual empezó con algunas palabras muy cortas por el echo de que ninguno sabia que decir pero a medida que las horas pasaban fueron relajándose un poco y hablando un poco de si mismos.

-Es hora de que me vaya a casa-

-Ellos no saben que tu…-

-…-

-Entiendo entonces le diré a Jedite que…-

-No hace falta pero usted viajo por asuntos de negocio ¿no es así?, yo debo asumir que yo soy parte del negocio-dijo lo que pensaba

-Jajaja eres la vivía imagen que tu padre pero al escucharte hablar así me recuerdas tanto a Natasha, y si vine aquí por algunos negocios y de paso proponerte algo… me gustaría que viajaras conmigo a Nueva York y trabajaras en la empresa-le dijo sin ningún tipo de rodeos

-…-

-No tienes que decidir ahora solo piénsalo como algo futuro-dicho esto le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda y se retiro a su habitación

Dos semanas después…

Darien como de costumbre se había ido a la azotea del colegió para saltarse las primeras clases, cuando escucho la campana de la tercera clase se paro para estirarse un poco pero cuando se dirigía a la puerta se topo un hombre vestido de negro y con un tatuaje en su rostro.

-Con que saltándote algunas clases quien lo diría-dijo acercándose un poco

-…-

-Descuida no pienso delatarte de echo Sean también lo hacia-

-Se puede saber, ¿Quien eres?- preguntó al darse cuenta de que un grupo de sujetos armados lo tenían rodiado

-Digamos que un viejo amigo de tu padre pero tranquilo no pienso matarte solo quiero hablar contigo-

-Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted señor del dragón rojo-

Dicho esto se abalanzo contra el primer sujeto que estaba a su derecha golpeándolo repetidas veces en el estomago para luego empujarlo contra el otro hombre de la izquierda y con un rápido movimiento se agacho y con sus piernas derribo al tipo que estaba detrás de el pero entonces lo tomaron por sorpresa y lo golpearon a un costado con una manopla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Pero aun así Darien bloqueo los golpes que le daban y se alejo de ellos un poco y se puso en poción de pelea, el primer hombre fue contra el pero Darien bloqueo una de la patadas con su brazo derecho en ese momento el demostró lo bueno que era el las artes marciales y en las peleas callejeras. Luego de unos minutos ya había derrotado al sujeto y estaba listo para ir contra los otros dos cuando sintió un metal frío sobre su nuca.

-Bravo tu padre te enseño muy bien pero podrías soltarlo-

Darien no tumo más opción que soltar al tipo y con las manos arribas se levanto

-Bien ahora que ya tengo tu atención me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo bajando su arma

-Yo no pienso hablar con usted-dijo con arrogancia

-Bien si esa es tu respuesta entonces me marcho-le hizo una seña a sus hombres para que se retiraran y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dijo

-Pensé que estarías interesado en saber como murió Armando y Natasha Chiba-

-¿Que has dicho?-Darien no podía evitar que su corazón de el latía a mil

-Sabes de quienes estoy hablando ¿no es cierto?, Darien Chiba-el dio media vuelto y le sonrío a Darien al parecer había tocado un punto sensible

-Interesante así que sabes que ellos eran tus verdaderos padres y aun así actúas como si no supieras nada frente a Sean y Natsumi aunque debe ser muy cruel ser criado por el hombre que llevo a la tumba a tu padre-aquellas golpearon muy duro a Darien

-Mientes mi padre es un buen hombre y el…-

-ves, hay te equivocas muchacho porque Sean Nagasawa no es el hombre que aparenta ser…veras Darien el puede ser el mismo diablo en persona si se lo propone pero el siempre a tenido un lado débil y ese a sido su perdición…-pero entonces guardo silencio por unos minutos

-Sean puedo evitar la muerte de tus padre pero no lo hizo, el y su compañero estaba en un caso muy importante del cual les llevo tres años y de no ser por Armando Chiba nunca hubiera existido tal caso…déjame explicarte un poco-se acerco un poco más a Darien y le dio al oído…

-No creo en tu historia, tú solo eres un hombre enfermo que trata de ponerme en contra de mi padre-el no se iba a dejar engañar por ese hombre

-Sabia que dirías eso muchacho y tienes todo el derecho de desconfiar de mis palabras; pero yo puedo ser todo lo que quieras pero hay algo que yo nunca hago y es contar mentiras…si no crees en mis palabras quizás esto si-dijo sacando un informe en donde detallaba el caso

Darien tomo ese informe y lo empezó a leer y a medida que leía cada párrafo sentía que moría en vida.

-No eso no puede ser…-

-Me das pena muchacho porque tengo la certeza de que tú sabes que lo que te e contada es verdad pero te niegas a enfrentar tu realidad-dijo mientras se alejaba de el poco a poco

-¡Dime cual es la maldita realidad!-grito Darien con rabia

-Tú no quieres enfrentar la realidad que es que tus padres murieron a causa del hombre que has idolatrado por años, tu realidad es sientes miedo de que todo lo que te he dicho sea verdad-con estas ultimas palabras ya había empezado a cobrar todo lo que Sean le debía.

En ese instante la piernas de Darien ya no pudieron con el haciendo que cayera de rodillas, todo su mundo había acabado en ese preciso momento. Cuando pudo recuperar sus fuerzas se fue de ese lugar con destino a la estación de policía pero al llegar le dijeron que su padre acababa de irse hacia su casa y sin dar razón alguno se fue.

Al llegar a casa encontró a su padre en el estudio con su madre jugando con sus hermanitos pequeños

-¿Darien que haces aquí?, ¿Paso algo?-preguntó Sean al verlo en casa a esa hora

-¿Quiero hablar contigo a solas?-

-Natsumi llévate los niños por favor-

Ella al verlo tuvo un mal presentimiento así que se llevo a los niños y al quedarse solos Darien le aventó el informe

-¿De dónde sacaste esto, Darien?-preguntó Sean

-Dime que lo que esta en ese informe es mentira-pedía Darien que miraba a Sean con dolor

-…-pero Sean simplemente desvío la mirada de ese informe

-No quieres leerlo entonces te diré lo que me dijo tu amigo del tatuaje-al escuchar aquello Sean se violento un poco y tomo a su hijo por el cuello de la cama pero Darien le lanzo un puñetazo a su padre y empezó a decirle palabra por palabra de lo que se había enterado

-Darien-

-¡Ya es suficiente Darien!-grito Sean

Natsumi que estaba en la parte de arriba se espanto al escuchar aquellos gritos y ruidos, dejo a los niños en su cuarto no sin antes decirle a Take que no saliera del cuarto y al llegar al estudio se encontró con una escena espantosa tanto su hijo como su esposo se estaban peleando y Darien era el más golpes tenia.

-¡Deténganse los dos!-grito y tuvo que meterse en medio de los dos para que se detuvieran

-¿Qué significa todo esto?-quería saber que era lo que había pasado para que llegara tan lejos

-Yo siempre supe que ustedes no eran mis padres verdaderos pero eso nunca me importo, porque tú eras mi modelo a seguir, mi héroe y mi amigo. No sabes todo lo que siento por ti y me acabas de matar como a ellos-

-Darien tu padre no…-pero el no la dejo terminar

-Jaja hasta a ella, a tu esposa le has mentido, ni siquiera sabe lo que en realidad fuiste capas de hacer-

-Te equivocas hijo yo se exactamente lo que hizo y lo perdone hace mucho-aquello sorprendió a Sean pero esas palabras hirieron a Darien

-Yo me largo de aquí y no saben lo mucho que me alegra de no ser su hijo-

Natsumi le impidió el paso y le pido perdón llorando sobre su pecho pero el la aparto de su lado y le dedico una mirada muy dura a Sean el cual había dejado escapar algunas lagrimas pero cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse cayo al suelo llorando a lagrimas vivías.

Darien estuvo vagando por la ciudad hasta la tarde cuando se detuvo frente a un gran edificio en el cual hizo un alboroto ya que no le permitían ver al presidente y no fue hasta que llego Jedite que le permitió el paso dentro de las empresas Moonlight.

-Me voy con usted-fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse dejando atrás al hombre mayor con una pequeña sonrisa por aquella respuesta

-¿Señor que fue lo que paso?-pregunto Jedite al ver que Darien salía de la oficina

-Jedite compra otro boleto nos regresamos mañana a primera ahora-

-Comprendo señor pero…-

-Encárgate de comunicarles la decisión de el-pidió el

Una vez tomado esa decisión el sabía que no había marcha atrás y luego de dar algunas vueltas sin ningún rombo tomo su celular y le escribió un mensaje a Serena urgente y que la esperaba en el lugar de siempre

Serena apenas llego al escondite se encontró con Darien quien estaba sentado en el suelo y lleno de heridas

-Darien que…-pero apenas se acercó el la jalo hacia el y la abrazo como si su vida de pendiera de ello

-¿Darien?-

-Tu eres lo único real que tengo en mi vida Serena-decía con la voz temblorosa

-Ayúdame a olvidar Serena, ayúdame-le comenzó a susurrar en el oído

-Da…-fue callada por los besos de el

Lentamente la fue acostando sobre el pasto y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos a la vez que se deshacía de la ropa de ella, a cada parte del cuerpo de ella que quedaba al descubierto el la besaba y la mía con dulzura arrancándole varios gemido. Por su lado Serena besaba cada herida que el tenia hasta lograr quedarle la camisa y con sus manos recorrió todo el torso de el y suave mente aruño la espalda de el al sentir como lamia y besaba su parte intima.

Una ves desnudos por completo los dos se entregaron el uno al otro y lo que empezó lento y suave fue subiendo de todo inundando toda la cueva de pasión, gemidos y amor de los dos.

Al despertar Serena se encontró sola y cubierta con la camisa de Darien la cual presiono contra su cuerpo para sentir el olor de el, luego ella se vistió y salio para buscarlo y lo encontró sentado arriba de la colina.

-¿Que sucede, Darien?-preguntó abrazándolo desde atrás

Entonces el la hizo que sentara en su regazo, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte le contó todo y a cada palabra que el decía las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar por el rostro de ella al igual que en la de el.

-Darien a pesar de todo ellos te…-pero el poso sus dedos sobre los suaves y tiernos labios de ella

-En este momento la única persona que me importa eres tu…no sabes cuanto te amo Serena-le decía acariciando su mejilla y con el pulgar le quitaba algunas lagrimas

-Yo también te amo tanto, Darien-

El la estrujo hacia el y la beso con mucho cariño y le susurro al oído…

-No importa dónde yo me encuentre siempre estaré a tu lado-

Los dos se quedaron así abrazados hasta que el le pido que regresara a casa

-No pienso irme-

-Es mejor que regreses a casa Serena te prometo que no me voy a ir a ningún lado-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo, siempre estaremos juntos pase lo que pase-le dijo no sin antes pedirle que no les dijera a nadie que el estaba en ese lugar

Muy a su pesar ella regreso a casa en dónde una desesperada Natsumi le preguntaba si sabia de Darien al igual que los demás y al preguntar que pasaba solo le dijeron que tuvieron una pelea así que ella se mostró preocupada pero cuando Sean le pregunto si el la había llamado o si sabia algo que se los dijera pero ella mintió y dijo que no sabia nada de el, Kenji le sugirió a Natsumi que fuera a descansar pero ella no quería y el tuvo que administrarle un calmante mientras que Ikuko cuidaba de ella Sean y Kenji salieron a buscarlo.

A la mañana siguiente…

Serena se escabullo por la ventana de su cuarto para llegar dónde estaba Darien y ver si lograba que regresara a casa pero no se dio cuenta de que Sean la estaba siguiendo.

-Darien soy yo Serena-aviso desde la entrada pero al entrar el no estaba ahí y cuando salio para ir a la colina se topo con un muy enojado Sean quien entro a la cueva pero al no ver rastros de su hijo miro a Serena

-¿Donde esta Serena?-dijo molesto con ella

-No lo se yo…-

-¡Dime dónde esta mi hijo!-grito dándole una cachetada a Serena la cual se tambaleo por aquel golpe

-Lo siento… lo siento.. dijo que… estaría aquí y yo solo quería convencerlo de…-pero Sean la abrazo y le pido disculpas por haberle pegado

-Realmente lo siento-decía en llanto ella

Los dos se quedaron hay hasta que ella se calmo y el le pidió que lo disculpara por lo que había echo, pero al regresar a casa las cosas no mejoraron ya que los estaba esperando Jedite.

Diez años más tarde…

Una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y rubia caminaba por el cementerio con un hermoso ramo; se detuvo a unos metro de la tumba de su amigo al ver que un hombre de traje de color claro dejaba algunas flores y ella empezó a sentir como las piernas le temblaban y su corazón latía muy rápido.

-¡Darien!-grito por impulso

Aquel hombre giro un poco su cabeza, se levantó y lentamente se voltio quedando de frente a ella. El simplemente metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras que con la otra se quito los lentes oscuros que traía y sonrío levemente.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el tercer capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capítulo anterior

-¡Darien!-grito por impulso

Aquel hombre giro un poco su cabeza, se levantó y lentamente se voltio quedando de frente a ella. El simplemente metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras que con la otra se quito los lentes oscuros que traía y sonrío levemente.

Capítulo 03 Tú eres solamente mía

Las piernas de ella no respondían y las palabras no salían de su boca, Darien le empezó a hablar pero ella no podía escuchar sus palabras y entonces el se fue alejando, Serena quería alcanzarlo pero no podía moverse.

-¡Darien!-despertó gritando el nombre de el

Hace días que no dormía bien y por lo general tenia el mismo sueño, al ver su despertador que marcaba alrededor de las cuatro y media se levanto de la cama con pesadez ya que si permanecía acostada sabia que no podría conciliar el sueño.

Comenzó la rutina de todas las mañanas, salía de su apartamento para hacer un poco de ejerció y después que desayunaba iba a su trabajo en la empresa Black para acomodar sus cosas en el estudio de fotografía y así cuando llegaran los (a) modelos solo tenían que acomodarse y ella podría hacer su trabajo más rápido y ordenado. Pero la tranquila y silenciosa mañana fue interrumpida por los gritos de una chica de la misma edad que ella, también de cabello rubio el cual le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-¡Serena dímelo!-

-¿Que te diga que Mina?-preguntó mientras acomodaba algunas luces

-Vamos no te hagas todo el mundo comente que tú y mi hermano Ante…ya sabes-decía con desesperación ya que no le gustaba ser la ultima en enterase de todo

-Me lo propuso-al decir aquello Mina ahogo un grito y estaba apunto de decir algo incoherente cuando se fijo bien en la mirada de su amiga

-Pero tú no pareces muy contenta, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que lo estoy es solo que no e podido dormí bien eso es todo-dijo sonriéndole a su amiga

Cuando Mina iba a decir algo más llego uno de los clientes pidiendo hablar con Serena así que perdió la oportunidad de preguntarle que era lo que Diamante había echo para que ella aceptara aquella propuesta, digo ella conocía a su hermano y el no era hombre de una sola mujer.

Durante el trascurso del día las cosas en la empresa estaba muy ajetreadas y no fue después del medio día que termino las sesiones de fotos que tenia para luego mostrarle a su jefe para que seleccionara cual eran la que le servia.

-¿Bien que opinas?-Preguntó

-Que te puedo decir como siempre eres la mejor aunque me gustan más el grupo de la izquierda, la iluminación y el concepto se ajusta más a lo que estoy buscando pero las otras no las descartes todavía pienso usarlas en otro proyecto-dijo acomodándose sobre la mesa para ver mejor a Serena

-Muy bien entonces le diré a Yaten que haga su magia-

-Puedes dejar de verme de esa manera-le dolía que lo viera así

-¿De que manera?-preguntó

-Como si fuera el malo de toda esta historia, sabes que te amo-confeso

-Pero tú conoces mi respuesta-ya en los brazos de el

-No pierdo las esperanzas cariño-le dijo depositando un beso en sus tiernos labios

-Además yo…-

-No tienes que recordármelo lo se perfectamente-dijo molesta

-Serena yo…mis padres vendrán para el lanzamiento y en la fiesta pienso formalizar esto-

-Diamante-

-Luego hablare con tu padre, aunque tengo la impresión de que no soy de su agrado-

-Eso no es verdad-le dijo antes de regresar a trabajar y al regresar al estudio se encontró con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas la cual traía una invitación

No muy lejos de ahí en la empresa Moonlight se encontraba trabajando muy duro un hombre de veintiocho años, rubio de ojos verdes el cual estaba por entrar a su oficina cuando su secretaria le dijo que alguien lo esperaba a dentro.

-Veo que estas muy ocupado, Andrew-dijo con una sonrisa un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules sentado desde el escritorio

-Tú eres el que debería estar resolviendo todos estos problemas y manejando la empresa, Darien-reclamo el dejando un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio

En eso entro una chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes quien se aproximó a Andrew para darle un beso muy apasionado dejando un poco atontado al chico y luego se fue a sentar sobre las piernas de Darien.

-Tengo todo lo que me pediste querido-dijo tomándolo del cuello de la camina

-Lita hazme el favor dejar de abrazarlo-el pobre estaba rojo de celos

-Dime guapo tienes tiempo de tomar algo conmigo esta noche-decía ignorando a Andrew

-Se acabo untes no me van a hacer esto otra vez-ya que cuando estaban en Nueva York los dos se habían puesto en planes con tal de molestarlo

Andrew los separo a los dos se abrazo a Lita en una forma muy posesiva

-Mantén esas manos de mi mujer, Darien-le advirtió

-Bueno chicos dejando por un momento el lado personal tenemos cosas que hacer-ya las cosas se tornaron más serias

-Comencemos-

Los tres se habían puesto de acuerdo en todo lo que tenían que hacer y a pesar de que Darien les dijo que podían dejar las cosas como estaba el se las arreglaría para terminar el trabajo pero ninguno de ellos ni los otros chicos estaba dispuesto a dejarlo solo.

-Hoy no estoy disponible cual quier cosas que pase se los dejo a ustedes chicos-

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Lita

-Tengo una cita muy importante-fue todo lo que dijo antes de retirarse

Era una noche muy hermosa, cielo despejado y un clima agradable cuando Serena llego a un espectacular hotel con un exquisito restaurante con una preciosa vista y un inmenso jardín con un lago en el centro.

-Buenas noches señorita Tsukino la estábamos esperando-dijo el encargado del lugar

-Buenas noches-

-Permítame acompañarla a su mesa-el señor la guío através del restaurante hasta llegar al ascensor

-La están esperando en el ultimo piso y espero que disfruté la velada-dijo antes de retirarse

Una que el ascensor se detuvo en el último piso y al abrir las puertas. Vio un camino de pétalos de rosas que conducía a una pequeña escalera que daba hacia la azote dejando ver toda la ciudad iluminada y en todo el centro estaba una mesa con botella de champaña y velas acomodadas en el suelo con diferentes pétalos de flores.

-"En verdad que Diamante sabe como lucirse"-pensó ella encantada

No paso mucho tiempo cuando empezó a sentir las caricias por su cuello y mejillas de una rosa y voltear sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver quien estaba frente a ella.

-Sere…-

-No, no, no, esto tiene que ser un sueño-se repetía mientras camina de un lado a otro

-Pero que dices esto no es un sueño-

-Claro que si solo tengo que cerrar los ojos y a la cuenta de tres estaré en mi departamento-ella cerro los ojos y contó hasta tres pero cuando abrió los ojos el estaba ahí mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa como si nada

-Se…-tan solo al dar un paso ella le dio una tremenda cachetada

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa porque me pegas, es que acaso estas loca!-

-¿Entonces no estoy soñando?-le avía pegado para comprobar si todo esto era real

-¿Que extraño?... quizás no le pegue tan duro voy a probar de nuevo-tenia que estar segura de que no se había quedado dormida además no estaba mal de todo el sueño si de le podía pegar ya que después de todo se lo tenia merecido

-¿Que de…?, Te voy a demostrar que esto es real-no estaba dispuesto a que le pegara otra vez

Darien le sujeto las manos y la beso, bajándose llevar soltó lentamente las manos de ella a la vez que rodeaba la cintura con aquellos brazos fuertes, pegándola más a su cuerpo, sus lenguas comenzaron una danza entre ellas a la vez que el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba más, tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y por unos segundos se quedaron mirándose con tanta pasión y deseo luego después de diez años esa chispa seguía ardiendo en ellos.

-¿Esto es lo suficiente real para ti?-pero como respuesta ella le dio una cachetada

-Ahora lo es-sonrío y se fue caminando

Darien no le permitió irse sabía que la había lastimado mucho y más que no mantuvo esa promesa aquel día y fue en ese momento que Serena se armo de valor para enfrentarlo y decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía sacando ese dolor que tenia muy adentro a la vez que lo golpeaba en el pecho por haberla dejado sola, no verla cuando ella fue a Nueva York y por muchas otras cosa pero así mismo todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, lo siento-repetía Darien abrazándola

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado en estos diez años-le dijo Serena pegándose más a el quedándose así por unos segundo los cuales les una eternidad hasta que ella rompió aquel silencio

-Pero las personas cambian, Darien-susurro

-Tú piensas que voy a dejarte que te cases con Diamante Black-al escuchar aquello Serena lo miro fijamente

-Como tú…-

-Te lo dije, no importa en dónde este siempre voy a estar contigo-no estaba dispuesto a perderla y más a un que sus sentimientos eran incluso más fuertes por ella

Esa noche no había comenzado como Darien lo tenía previsto pero empezaba a mejorar, tomo entre sus brazos a Serena y la llevo a la suite en donde la acomodo en la cama y comenzó a despójala prenda por prenda dejando un camino húmedo de besos por todo su cuerpo, para ese momento a ella ya no le importaba nada solo quería ser suya una vez más.

Darien iba con la intención de quitarle la ultima predar pero ella puso su pie sobre el pecho de el y lo empujo suavemente para luego gatear sobre la cama llegando hasta el y empezar a jugar un poco con el quitándole la camisa y metiendo su mano por debajo de la camiseta. Tanto las caricias y los besos ya no los podían saciar a ninguno; el se levantó para quitarse el pantalón, las medias y por ultimo la camiseta dándole la espalda a Serena la cual se había parado detrás de el

-¿Que fue lo que te paso?-preguntó al ver una cicatriz profunda en la espalda de el

-Tuve una pelea y me descuide-dijo dejándose llevar por las caricias de ella

-Darien-ella beso y acaricio cada centímetro de aquella cicatriz y ancho de la espalda de el antes de abrazarlo apasionadamente

-Hay cosas que quisiera contarte pero no puedo…te prometo que cuando llegue el momento te lo diré y los dos estaremos juntos para siempre-dijo aprisionándola contra el colchón y dejando que sus manos exploraran cada parte del cuerpo de ella logrando quitarle la ultima prenda. Al llegar a la intimidad de ella comenzó jugando con el con su lengua y dedos haciéndola gritar de placer y deseo por más.

Pero el quería que ella gritara su nombre y pidiendo que la hiciera suya sola mente suya, por su parte Serena estaba completamente húmeda, excitada a tal grado que su respiración y corazón latían rápidamente. Darien la penetro con fuerza arrancándole un gran gemido para luego sacar su miembro del todo y volviendo a meterlo haciendo que los gemidos de ella fuera más fuertes.

Entre los dos las cosas se calentaron más de lo que ya estaba y entres juegos y sensualidad los dos terminaron gritando el nombre del uno del otro.

Entonces, a la mañana siguiente…

Serena despertó entre las carisias y besos de Darien

-Buenos días princesa-saludo dándole un beso el cual fue correspondido

-¿Quien más sabe que regresaste?-preguntó ahora sentada sobre el dejando sus pechos visibles mientras que la sabana les tapaba la parte inferior de los dos

-Solo tú y debe permanecer así-pidió mientras jugaba con un mecho de cabello de ella

-No me parece justo, Darien…-

-No empieces con eso, Serena-dijo esquivando la mirada

-¿Qué no empiece que?, tanto tu padre como tu madre cambiaron mucho desde que te fuiste pero ellos hacían todo lo posible para que tus hermanos no los vieran tan tristes y después tu padre…-

-No quiero escucharlo por favor Serena entiéndeme yo también no solo cambie sino que madure-le dolía y molestaba hablar del tema

-¿Entonces de que te ocultas?-

-…-pero aquel silencio le dolió a Serena

Sin más ella se levanto de la cama y empezó a vestirse y el al ver que ella tenia la intención de irse, el se dijo idiota el mismo por haber arruinado ese momento.

-Por favor Serena, no te vaya-dijo sujetándola de la cintura

-Suéltame, Darien-pedía

-No quiero-la hizo voltearse con la intención de besarla pero ella puso sus manos sobre la boca de el

-Responde a mi pregunta-

-Crees que para mi es fácil Serena, lo mejor que ellos pudieron hacer era olvidarme porque yo no soy capas de verlos a la cara después de lo que dije e hiciera y más a un después de saber la verdad de todo lo que paso-el echo era que lo que aquel hombre le había contando solo eran la parte final de una historia triste de la cual ahora conocía su principio

-Crees que para ellos también seria fácil, no importa lo que haya pasado ellos te quieren tanto Darien-

-Eso lo se-dijo pero con una mirada triste

-Entonces cuéntame lo que paso para entender tu posición-

-Que más quisiera yo pero…-en ese momento el celular de Darien comenzó a sonar

-Será mejor que contestes puede que sea importante-dijo soltándose del agarre de el

-En este momento lo más importante eres tú-no quería que se fuera así

-Pero no puedes decirme lo que pasa verdad-sonrío con tristeza

-Serena-

-Esto que te voy a decir te digo lo hago como tu amiga, tienes que verlos y hablar con ellos-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de despedirse de el con un beso

Al paso de las semanas Darien había inundado el apartamento de Serena con múltiples flores y con cada una de ellas tenia una nota pidiéndole disculpas, otras decía que el era un completo idiota, en otras decía que pensaba en ella las veinticuatro horas del día y que la amaba demasiado entre otras cosa y cada vez las notas eran más tontas pero graciosas.

A muy pocos días para el mayor evento de la empresa Serena estaba de camino al apartamento de Diamante, cuando en el taxi en el que viajaba se detuvo por la luz roja ella vio por la ventana a Darien caminando por la cera muy pero muy arrimado con una mujer sexy cosa que le molesto mucho a ella.

Cuando llego al apartamento de Diamante este muy contento la recibió pero ella lo miro de una manera de que si las miradas mataran el ya lo estaría

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-preguntó al llegar a la cocina

-Descuida amor porque no sigues adelantando algo del trabajo-Diamante sintió un escalofrío muy grande al escucharla que le decía amor y verla sonreír de ese modo

De echo no quiso preguntar nada más ya que en todos los años que la conocía sabia que estaba tan molesta que era capas de todo y el simplemente no quería ser el que cobrara los platos rotos, pero no paso ni un minuto cuando a ella se le fue el cuchillo de las manos pasando muy cerca de el

-Lo siento se me resbalo-dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba el cuchillo del marco de la puerta

A Diamante case se le sale el corazón porque la ultima vez que la vio así fue cuando el…, pero entonces ella le preguntó donde estaba el martillo de madera para suavizar la carne.

-En la segunda gaveta a tu izquierda-contesto ya con la intención de salir de la cocina pero la escucho maldecir mientras le pegaba a la carne

-¡Maldito infeliz, si como no amor eterno y más babosadas!-ella seguía descargando todo su enojo sobre la carne y diamante ya sentía pena por la comida

-¡Diamante que haces!-gritaba pero el no le escondió

-¡Diamante!-el la tenia cargada como un costal de papas, a la cual tiro en la cama y la encero en el cuarto hasta que se le pasara el mal genio

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo encerrada en el cuarto no dejo de gritar y pidiendo que la dejara salir pero el simplemente la ignoró y se dedico a limpiar la cocina y preparar el mismo la cena y no fue alrededor de dos horas después, el abrió la puerta del cuarto entrando con un pañuelo banco agitándolo en son de paz.

-Te detesto-dijo sentada sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya a comer estos bombones yo solo-se dio media vuelta con la intención de irse pero Serena salto sobre la espada de el dándole muchos besos en la mejilla hasta que logro que le diera la caja

-Si te los comes todos te vas a poner gorda-

-Cállate-en ese momento no le importaba

Diamante se acomodo detrás de ella y la abrazo para luego darle un beso en la boca pero como respuesta obtuvo uno de los bombones

-Me dirás quien te puso de ese humor o tendré que adivinar-

-…-pero ella no le contesto y dejo los bombones a un lado. Entonces el empezó a adivinar pero todo lo que decía era equivocado y tonto logrando que ella riera por toda las ocurrencias que decía

-¿Vamos, dime que paso?-insistió el

La relación que ellos tenían era algo extraña o más bien así era como la catalogaban las personas que los conocían ya que ellos tuvieron una relación de cinco años la cual se fue a pique por algunas idioteces por parte de el pero a pesar de eso los dos tenían una buena relación y química, además de que no se guardaban ningún secreto entre ellos cada uno se decía lo que pensaba del otro sin importar de que el fuera su jefe y ella su empleada. Pero aun así el motivo del compromiso de ellos era otro que nadie sabía y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a revelar sus razones.

-Sabes ciento muchos celos por ese miserable pero quizás esto me de otra oportunidad-confeso el

-¿Sabes lo que más extraño de estar contigo?-preguntó

-¿Qué?-pregunto intrigada

-Hacer el amor contigo-

-¡Diamante!-dijo rojo como tomate a la vez que le pegaba

Los dos se quedaron un rato más en el cuarto antes de empezar a trabajar ya que el día del evento se aproximaba y tenían cosas que hacer. Pero ellos no eran los únicos que estaban haciendo planes para ese día.

El día del evento había llegado

La empresa Black estaba celebrando que cumplía cincuenta años en el mercado y también el lanzamiento de sus nuevos productos en joyería, perfumes y la última tendencia de la moda. Dado que era el evento del año todos los demás empresarios estaba invitados ya que se esperaba hacer algunas negociaciones con ciertas empresas.

El señor Black estaba habando con uno de los invitados cuando vio a su hijo y le hizo algunas señas para que se acercara

-Joven Takekawa déjeme presentarle a mi hijo Diamante y a su prometida Serena Tsukino-Andrew los saludo cordialmente

-Mucho gusto tengo entendido que la empresa que maneja ha tenido un incremento asombro en los últimos años-comento Diamante

-Si de echo desde que mi abuelo paso a mejor vida me he hecho cargo de la compañía y la que administraba el en nueva York bueno la administra un buen amigo que de echo hay viene-dijo al ver que se acercaban para luego contestar algunas preguntas que le hacia Serena mientras que Diamante conversaba con su padre

Serena estaba distraída preguntándole algunas cosas a Andrew que noto a las personas que se aproximaban a ellos hasta que una chica alta de cabello chocolate saludo a Andrew con un beso

-Señor Black, Diamante, y señorita Tsukino déjenme presentarles a mi novia Lita Kino y a mi amigo Darien Chiba-los presento

Diamante se dio cuenta de la reacción de Serena al ver a una mujer de cabello verde muy pero muy pegada a Darien, entonces el toma a Serena por la cintura y la pego a el dándole un beso muy apasionado para luego presentarla como su prometida claro que esto provoco una reacción en Darien el cual simplemente actúo como si nada.

En medio de las conversaciones Darien puedo ver la actuación de Andrew fingiendo ser el nieto de John Takekawa y le sorprendió lo bien que podía mentir, en ese momento el señor Black se disculpo ya que tenia que atender a otros invitados pero les pidió que disfrutaran la fiesta y que había sido un placer haberlos conocido.

Andrew y Lita fueron a saludar a otras personas dejando a su amigo solo con Diamante y Serena mientras que la acompañante melosa de Darien había ido a ver algunas de las explosiones.

La conversación entre ellos tres no paso de lo laboral pero se podía sentir la tensión entre ellos y Serena solo quería que se la tragara la tierra pero como si fuera escuchada apareció Mina junto con Amy se llevaron la llevaron diciendo que la necesitaban.

-Ahora que ella no esta creo que podemos dejar de fingir no crees-

-No voy a dejar que ella se case contigo Black-

-Mantente alegada de ella no quiero verla llorar por ti-le advirtió Diamante

De no ser por la acompañante de Darien que había aparecido justo a tiempo de lo más seguro era que ellos dos hicieran una escena.

-Siempre en el momento justo, ¿verdad Esmeralda?-le dijo una vez que Diamante se marchara

-Por supuesto querido-dijo tomando unas copas de champaña

-Si buscas a tu princesa la vi dirigiéndose al tocador-comento al ver que el miraba por todos lados

-Que haría yo sin ti-se despidió de ella con un beso

Sin que nadie lo viera el se coló adentro del baño de las mujeres y para cuando Serena lo vio quiso gritarle pero al escuchar voces los dos se encerraron en uno de los cubículos esperando que se fueran las chicas

-Que linda te vez-le susurro al oído

-Nunca pensé que harías algo como esto-realmente estaba molesta con el

Cuando las muchachas salieron del baño Serena le dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Darien por pervertido pero el no la dejo salir de ese lugar y la beso

Las cosas subieron de tono y ella escurrió su mano por el pantalón de el bajando la cremallera para meter su mano y jugar con el miembro de el claro que aquello hizo que Darien gimiera levemente y trato de besarla de nuevo pero entonces…

-Me muero por hacerte el amor y gritar a todo pulmón para que nos escuchen lo bien que la paso contigo mientras lo hacemos sobre el lava maños, pero eso no va a pasar hoy querido-le dijo con una voz tan sensual que el pobre no podía resistir

Serena le apretó levente su miembro erecto y con beso en la mejilla lo dejo en el baño tan excitado pero el pobre tuvo que quedarse en ese lugar por un buen rato y mientras que por su mente nunca le paso que Serena fuera tan perversa como para dejarlo en ese estado.

-Se puede saber, ¿Dónde te habías metido Darien?-preguntó Andrew

-Revolviendo un problema eso es todo-claro que problema el que tuvo que hacer para que se le fuera la calentura en la que estaba

Para ese momento Diamante anuncio oficial mente su compromiso con Serena a la cual beso con mucho cariño y sin dejar de mirar en dirección hacia donde estaba Darien el cual tenia ganas de subir a ese lugar y partirle la cara al muy maldito, pero Andrew tuvo que controlarlo ya que ellos tenían cosas que hacer en ese lugar antes de irse.

Dos semanas después del evento el cual había sido todo un éxito Serena fue a ver a su padre para tratar de convencerlo de hacer una pequeña cena en casa con Diamante ya que desde que el compromiso se hizo oficial el trataba de evitar el tema.

-Serena ya dije que no-

-Vamos papá-le rogaba

-Oh no, esa cara no va a funcionar esta vez conmigo jovencita-

-Plisssss-ella ponía una carita de corderito abandonado que le costaba al pobre de Kenji resistir

Cinco segundos después Kenji dijo que cenaría con ellos logrando que ella se saliera con las suyas una vez más.

-Te quiero mucho papi-dijo coleándose del cuello de el y dándole muchos besitos

-Y yo a ti pequeña-

Los dos estaban caminando por el jardín del hospital cuando Serena recordó al hombre alto que se le acecho en la fiesta después de que saliera del baño

-Papá puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre la familia de mamá-

-¿Sobre Serenity?-

-Si, veras en la fiesta un hombre alto me pregunto si era la hija de Serenity al decirle que si dijo que era un amigo de la infancia de ella y de su hermano y que era una pena la muerte de ella. ¿Mamá tenia un hermano?-

-Bueno hija tu madre siempre fue una persona muy reservada sobre su familia…pero recuerdo que un día dijo algo sobre su hermano mayor pero, ¿A que viene tanto interés?-

-Era simple curiosidad-abrazándose a el

Después de haber hablado con su padre regreso a su trabajo y le informo a Diamante cuando seria la cena en casa de sus padre el cual sabía perfectamente que no era del agrado del señor Tsukino.

Serena se despido de Diamante en la entrada de su edificio, al subir dejo las cosas en la sala y fue directamente al baño para relajarse un poco ya que mañana le esperaba un día muy largo. Al cabo de una hora ella salio del baño atándose la bata de baño cuando…

-¡Darien como rayos entrantes!-dijo molesta al verlo jugando con su ropa interior

-Tengo mis trucos preciosa, son gajes del oficio-

-Con que gajes del oficio, ¿no?-dijo levantando una ceja

-Que bonitas cuando piensas modelármelas-

-Dame maldito pervertido-con la cara roja le quito la maldita prenda con la que jugaba

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-preguntó

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, recuerdas-el no la iba a perdonar por haberlo dejado así en aquella fiesta

-Pues no de que estas hablando-

-Nuestro pequeño encuentro en el baño-le refresco la memoria

-Claro entonces por que no vas a jugar con tu nueva amiguita de seguro te esta esperando-

-Todavía estas celosa-le encantaba verla así

-Por supuesto que no, me importa muy poco lo que hagas con tu vida además yo me voy a ca…-

-No pienso dejarte hacer eso, Serena tú eres solamente mía-dijo levantándose de la cama

-Dime que fue lo que hizo el imbécil de Black para que le dijeras que si-acortando la distancia que había entre los dos

-Eso es cosa mía-no podía evitar que su cuerpo temblara al contacto de sus caricias

-Déjame adivinar te dijo…-entonces le empezó a susurrar algunas palabras en francés a la vez que soltaba el nudo de la bata de baño

-Je t´aime (te quiero), tu es le soleil de ma vie. (eres el sol de mi vida)-dijo abriendo por completo la bata de baño y así poder contemplarla su hermano cuerpo desnudo

-Je t´ aime trop et je me pourrai jamais t´oublier. (te amo demasiado y jamás podré olvidarte)-sus manos acarician y apretaban los pechos de ella para luego besarlo

-Seulement je veux être avec toi, tu me faites rêver d'une manière speciale, je tombe d'amour. (Solamente quiero estar contigo, tú me haces soñar de una manera especial, me enamoré)-termino de decir escurriendo su mano derecha por todo el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a su intimidad en la cual dejo que sus dedos jugaran haciendo que Serena dejara salir un pequeño gemido.

Ella quiso responderle a el pero esa pasión que los dos tenían era tan grande que no la podían controlar y así fue Darien la cargo y monto sobre la cómoda en donde se dedico a lamer los pechos de ella y morder un poco los pezones haciéndola que arqueara la espalda.

El necesitaba más, se quito los pantanos quedando en boxer el cual bajo dejando ver su miembro erecto, penetrando a Serena con lentitud para ver su expresión de deseo y lujuria; las envestidas iban de lentas a rápidas y viceversa.

La posición se estaba volviendo algo incomoda entonces el la volvió a cargar y la lanzo en la cama en donde ella literalmente le arranco la camisa y quito la camiseta, mientras que con su lengua recorría los bien formados pectorales hasta que empezó a bajar hasta el miembro de el; el cual lamió desde la punta hasta los testículos de el los cuales mordisqueo un poco arrancándole un sórdido gemido a el.

Darien la tumbo hacia atrás, acomodándose sobre ella dejando un camino de besos los cuales empezó desde el cuello en donde le dejo algunos chupetes, para luego pasar a la boca de ella en donde el introdujo su lengua para comenzar una dazaza con la lenga de ella. El beso era uno muy fogoso el cual los dejo sin aliento por un momento pero el retomo su camino de besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de Serena, la cual estaba húmeda y fue ahí donde se concentró dándole todo el placer que podía logando que ella terminara una vez listos el se acomodo entre las piernas de ella y la penetro repetidas vez haciendo que ella amarara sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de el

-¡Darien, Darien-gritaba clavándole las uñas en la espalda de el

-¡Si, más Darien, te quiero mas adentro¡-ella se había dejado llevar

Esta vez los dos cambiaron de posición y ahora era Serena la que estaba arriba de el siguiendo los ritmos de la cadera de Darien, quien la penetraba de un golpe y marcaba un ritmo sube. Los dos se sentaron en la cama besándose con tanta pasión mientras que sus cuerpos sudados se movían al rimo de la embestidas de el

-¡Ya… no puedo… más, Darien!-estaba apunto de terminar

-¡Un poco… más Serena, Juntos!-dijo con la voz grave

A los pocos minutos los dos terminaron juntos gritando sus nombre, Serena se dejo caer sobre los hombres del diciéndole que lo amaba mientra que el la abrazaba y le susurraba algunas palabras de amor al oído. Al final los dos se durmieron abrazados el uno del otro sin impórtales nada en ese momento ellos solo querían seguir amándose por toda la eternidad.

Entrada la mañana ellos seguían en la cama recordando cosas del pasado y divirtiéndose.

-Eres tan hermosa-le decía besando la espalda de ella para luego quedar arriba de ella

-Siempre me han encantado tus ojos-con sus mano Serena acariciaba cada parte el rostro de el con una sonrisa

-Cásate conmigo-pronuncio el

-Jajaja oh, Darien-

-Lo digo en serio Serena Cásate conmigo-y esta vez su voz era más grabe

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con que me dijeras eso…pero no puedo, sabes que yo…-

-Eso nunca va a pasar, Serena tú no lo amas-

-¿Porque tenias que dañar este momento?-si tan sólo el no hubiera dicho aquello

-Esto tiene que parar Darien, fuiste tu el que entro a mi casa anoche así que por favor vete-dijo esquivando la mirada de el

-Eso es lo que relámete quieres Serena, que me vaya-la hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-…Si-

Dicho eso ella cerro sus ojos y sintió como el se levantaba de la cama y abrió los ojos al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y ella se hizo encogió en posición fetal acurrucada entre las sabana las cuales olían a el

-Darien-susurraba

A mitad de la noche en una gran casa había un revuelo muy grande entre la seguridad de la casa ya que la mitad de ellos habían sido derrotados por un solo hombre

-Así que eras tú el que a dejado a la mitad de mis hombres medio muertos-no pensaba en encontrarse con el tan temprano

-Veo que los años han hecho estragos contigo-

-Sabes que podría matarte en estés instante-no soportaba aquella insolencia por parte de el

-Si quisiera hacerlo entonces me hubieras matado en aquella ocasión-tenia la certeza de que no lo mataría y estaba convencido de que el era muy valioso para ese hombre

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-con cierta intriga pero sin bajar la guardia

-Tengo un trato que estoy seguro que no podrás negar-

-Veo que has aprendido mucho muchacho-

-Por su puesto solo del mejor-

-Hablemos-

Con tan solo escuchar aquella palabra el muchacho sonrío porque las cosas estaban saliendo tal cual el lo había previsto.

Ese día Sean se había quedado solo en casa con sus hijos mientras que Natsume regresaba de un viaje de negocios en Osaka, pero al final solo se quedo con su pequeña Yune de diez años quien estaba en cama con una gripe muy fuerte y por otro lado su hijo Take de quince años en sus practicas de baloncesto junto con el pequeño Sammy

-Papi te quedas conmigo hasta que me duerma-le pido con la voz algo ronca y la nariz rojita

-Claro que si princesita-se acomodo en la cama y su hija se acurruco en sus brazos

-¿Papi cuando te mejores vas a regresar a trabajar?-preguntó

-No cariño papá ya no va seguir trabajando como policía-

-¿Por que no?-

-Casi te pierdo a ti y a tu mamá, además de que ya estoy viejo para el trabajo-si el no hubiera llegado a tiempo aquella vez nunca se perdonaría aquello

-Pero tu no estas tan viejo si acabas de cumplir cincuenta y tres además me gusta que seas policía-

-¿En serio te gusta que sea policía?-

-Si porque ayudas a mucha gente y tú…eres mi héroe favorito pero no me gusta que te lastimes-dijo dando un gran bostezó y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse a causa de la medicina

Al escucharla hablar así le recordaba mucho a Darien, se quedo un rato velando el sueño de su hija cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama y bajando las escaleras con algo de dificultad abrió la puerta.

-¿Ikuko que haces aquí?-sorprendido de verla

-Natsumi me llamo y me pidió que le echara un ojo a Yune ya que dice que eres un desastres cuando los niños se enferman-dicho esto Ikuko tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír al ver la cara que puso Sean y las cosas que decía

-¿Como sigues de la lesión?-pregunto ella una vez en la cocina

-Mejor aunque todavía me cuesta subir y bajar las escaleras un poco-comento el

-Me alegro de que este mucho mejor-dijo aliviada

-¿Tú y Yune ya comieron algo?-preguntó

-Yo estoy bien aunque Yune no hace mucho que se quedo dormida pero…-

-Descuida le are una rica comida que le quitara esa gripe-

-No tienes que hacer eso Ikuko yo…-

-Nada de peros ahora ayúdame un poco en la cocina-dijo tomándolo de la mano

Al final Sean se divirtió mucho cocinando con Ikuko aquello le traían muchos recuerdos. Una hora después todo estaba listo y Yune se acaba de despertar con hombre

-Bueno es hora de irme, se supone que Kenji nos va a llevar a cenar así que tengo que arreglarme antes de que llegue-dijo despidiéndose de Yune para luego ser a acompañada hasta la puerta por Sean

-Muchas gracias Ikuko por todo-

-No tienes por que además…bueno-ella quería decirle algo pero le daba pena

-¿Que pasa?-la notaba algo nerviosa

-Quizás sea algo tonto pero siento como si fuéramos hermanos, no se si será porque ya tenemos muchos años de conocernos pero si tuviera uno me sentirá muy feliz de que fueras tú-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla con mucho cariño antes de regresar a su casa

Pero ella no se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras habían echo un hueco en el corazón de el.

-"Porque tenias que decir eso…a pesar de los años duele que…"-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hija

-Papi teléfono es mamá-dijo abrazándose a su padre y pasándole el teléfono

-Gracias princesita-

El se quedo hablando por un buen rato con su esposa a quien extrañaba y las ocurrencias que ella haría apenas llegara a casa y después de decirle algunas cosas muy pero muy intimas a su esposo le pidió que le pasara a su hija para despedirse.

Unos días más tarde Darien estaba haciendo un recorrido por la ciudad con algunos empresarios cuando vio de lejos a un hombre alto, algo mayor de cabello corto de color castaño claro el cual caminaba con un bastón y era ayudado un poco por una pequeña.

-Señor Chiba, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto uno de los empresario

-Discúlpenme me distraje por un momento, ¿que me decía?-dijo retomando su postura

-Le decía que…-pero la mente de Darien estaba en otro lado ya que aquel nombre no podía ser Sean le costaba creer aquello

Pero al final de la semana se topo con aquel hombre otra vez y esta vez le pidió a su chofer que lo dejara en ese lugar y el lo empezó a seguir hasta llegar al hospital en donde después de coquetear con algunas enfermeras se coló por una puerta y lo vio…realmente se trataba de Sean, sitio que su corazón era apuñalado al ver en el estado en el que estaba aquel el hombre fuerte y que tanto admiraba. Darien no pudo seguir en ese lugar y se fue echo trisas; camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a una casa grande con un gran árbol de cerezos en la esquina y si el se quedo mirando a aquel lugar

-Yune que pasa-pregunto Take al ver que su hermana miraba fijamente la ventana de la cocina

-Take hay un hombre extraño en la entrada-dijo y el se asomo por la ventana

-¿Niños que tanto hacen?-preguntó Natsumi

-Mamá es que…-pero Natsumi se había quedado de piedra al ver quien estaba fuera, pero entonces Take iba a decir algo pero al mirar a su madre se sorprendió al verla con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien no se atrevió a avanzar más hacia la casa y dio media vuelta para marcharse entonces el cuerpo de Natsumi reacciono y salio corriendo de la cocina

-¡Darien!-grito desde la puerta de la casa. El se detuvo en seco y al voltear se encontró con la misma sonrisa que siempre lo recibía

Natsumi corrió hasta dónde estaba su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza, por su parte Darien no sabia que hacer quiso abrazarla también pero no pudo

-Estoy en casa mamá-fue lo único que puedo decir y aquello desato el llanto de Natsumi

-Estoy en casa-repetía dejando escapar unas lagrimas

Continuara…...


	4. Chapter 4

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el cuarto capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capítulo anterior

Natsumi corrió hasta donde estaba su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza, por su parte Darien no sabia que hacer quiso abrazarla también pero no pudo

-Estoy en casa mamá-fue lo único que puedo decir y aquello desato el llanto de Natsumi

-Estoy en casa-repetía dejando escapar unas lagrimas

Capítulo 04 La Sombra

En una casa un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad de Tokyo se encontraba un hombre de unos cincuenta y seis años el cual estaba terminado de cubrir su marca con algo de maquillaje cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Señor la señorita Tsukino acaba de llegar-dijo una muchacha vestida de negro

-Dile que estaré con ella en unos minutos-

-Si señor-

-Una cosa más Hotaru comunícate con el y dile que quiero verlo esta noche-

-Como diga señor Malachite-y sin más se retiro

A los pocos minutos el estaba en el jardín teniendo una charla muy amena con Serena.

-¿Para cuando es tu boda pequeña?-preguntó tomando un poco de té

-Dentro de tres meses-contesto

-Pero no pareces muy animada-comento el

-No es nada de eso es solo que mi primer novio y amigo regreso y…-

-Estas confundida de tu decisión-la mirada de Malachite había cambiado

-Se podría decir en cierto modo pero yo amo a mi prometido y me casare con el-dijo con una sonrisa

-Puedo preguntarle algo Malachite-dijo luego de unos minutos de silencio

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras pequeña-dijo colocándole una pequeña flor en el cabello de ella

-Bueno es que usted siempre habla mucho de se hermana y para serle honesta siento como si la conociera de toda la vida através de todas esas historias que me a contada pero, ¿puedo saber cual era su nombre?-

Ella había conocido a Malachite por accidente hace un año atrás cuando fue a visitar la tumba de su amigo y de su madre. En circunstancias normales Serena solo le hubiera saluda pero ese día el se veía muy afectado y por un momento ella sin saber por que sintió algo muy profundo que no sabia como explicarlo, Serena estaba preocupada por el y lo acompaño hasta su casa y desde ese día ella va a verlo cuando puede pero Malachite sigue hasta ahora siendo un misterio para ella.

-Su nombre…-la expresión de el cambio radicalmente

-Lo siento no era mi intención yo…-

Malachite simplemente acaricio el rostro de Serena con ternura y cariño como si de una flor se tratase.

-Puede que algún día te diga su nombre es solo que a pesar de los años me cuesta aceptar que ya no este a mi lado-

Serena quiso decir algo más pero Hotaru los interrumpió cosa que a Malachite le disgusto mucho.

-Realmente siento molestarlo señor pero…-

-Necesito hablar contigo de negocios-dijo un hombre alto de cuarenta y tres años el cual miraba a Serena con lujuria

-Pero que agradable sorpresa verla aquí señorita Tsukino-saludo con la intención de tomarla de la mano pero Malachite se puso en medio de ellos

-Será mejor que me retire-la presencia de ese hombre la ponía con los nervios de puntas

-Pequeña la próxima vez que nos veamos te lo diré-le dijo antes de que se fuera

Hotaru acompaño a Serena hasta la puerta y se despidió de ella una vez que esta ya se había marchado adentro de la casa se escucho unos estruendo muy fuertes.

-¡La próxima vez que la mires de esa manera te voy a sacar los ojos con mis propias manos me oyes!-le advirtió quitándose el maquillaje dejando ver el tatuaje que tenia de un dragón rojo en su rostro

Malachite lo soltó del cuello y empezó a caminar hasta su estudio seguido por Hotaru quien mantenía vigilado a Rubeus

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-preguntó muy fastidiado

-Te tengo un pequeño trabajito y esto no le concierne a tu guardaespaldas-

-Quieres empezar Rubes-

-Muero por cortarte la cabeza y enviársela a tu novio-

-¡Es suficiente Hotaru retírate!-

-Pero señor Malachite...-

-Es una orden o es que quieres un castigo especial-

A su pesar Hotaru se retiro molestas tirando la puerta al salir del estudio pero ella tenia sus métodos para lograr escuchar aquella conversación no por nada era la mano derecha de Malachite.

-Habla de una ves Rubeus-

-Todo lo que tienes que haces es…-

Natsumi no dejaba de abrazar a su hijo

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe y la falta que me hacías hijo-

-Yo también te extrañe…Natsumi-

Ella al escuchar que el la llamaba por su nombre se le partió el corazón pero no podía culparlo, así que se separo un poco de el para poder verlo mejor; aquel niño que se había marchado por tantos años ahora estaba delante de ella convertido en un hombre.

-Por dios mírate eres todo un hombre muy guapo y hasta un poco más alto que tu pa…que Sean-decía mientras que lo hacia darse vuelta para verlo mejor cosa que le hacia gracia a Darien

Ella lo tomo de la mano para ir en dirección hacia la casa pero el no se movió y ella lo miro cuando era niño y el se rehusaba a entrar a la casa. Al final logro que el cambiara de opinión, una vez dentro caminaron hasta el jardín donde se sentaron en la mesa; Natsumi esta algo nerviosa así que fue a buscar algo de tomar pero Darien le tomo la mano y dijo que no era necesario.

-¿Hace cuanto que regresaste?-preguntó ella con su mano todavía sujeta a la de su hijo

-…Tres semanas-y como esperaba el ella lo regaño como si fuera un niño pequeño quien hace una travesura y la confiesa después de un tiempo

-Es que no pensabas en vernos después de tanto tiempo-estaba molesta

-Así es no pensaba verlos, de echo ni siquiera me atrevía a pisar esta casa, no después de la manera en la que reaccione y las cosas que les dije…no merezco que me llamas hijo…-

-Nunca en tu vida repitas eso porque tu eres mi hijo a pesar de todo lo entiendes además fue nuestra culpa…-le decía con su mano apoyada en su mejilla

-No, no Natsumi no fue culpa de ustedes-dijo levantándose el asiento

-Escúchame Darien si me vuelves a llamar una vez más por mi nombre no te lo voy a perdonar-le dijo haciendo que la mirara a los ojos

-Esta bien tú ganas mamá-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mira ya lo echo, echo esta y ninguno de nosotros puede cambiar eso; para nosotros fue muy duro el echo de que te habías ido y que no nos querías ver y después de un tiempo entendí que nosotros hicimos mal al no contarte las cosas como eran…pero a pesar de todo tú padre fue el que más le afecto su manera de actuar cambio, ya no sonreía como antes…Darien el era el que más se sentía culpable de todo-

-…-la mirada de Darien se había perdido en algún punto y Natsumi se dio cuenta de ella

-"No sabes lo cuanto que tú y Sean se parecen"-esos eran sus pensamientos

Unos minutos de silencio ella se seco las lágrimas, beso a su hijo en la mejilla y le dijo lo mucho que lo quería y que a partir de ahora ya no iban hablar del pasado, ella quería saber todo sobre el y lo que estuvo haciendo durante esos últimos años y así el le empezó a contar su historia pero muchas cosas decidió no decir…

-Me imagino que ya has visto a Serena no es, ¿así?-preguntó por curiosidad

-Si-

-Entonces debes saber que…-

-Va a casarse…pero no pienso dejar que eso pase-estaba decidido que eso nunca pasara

-Siempre supe que algo muy especial había entre ustedes dos-

-¿Eh?-

-No me hagas caso…pero tanto Kenji y tú padre tampoco están muy contentos por la boda-comento ella

Por otro lado mientras ellos seguían hablado tanto Take como Yune se habían quedado en la cocina

-Mamá ya lleva mucho tiempo hablado con ese extraño-

-Yune ya te dije que es Darien nuestro hermano mayor-a pesar de los años Take seguía queriendo a su hermano mayor

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara Sean el cual fue recibido por un gran abrazo de su pequeña y lo inevitable paso

-Darien…-

-…-el miro hacia otro lado

En otro parte de la cuidad de Tokyo

-¿Cómo resulto todo Rubeus?-

-Mejor de lo que esperábamos-

-Interesante pero asegúrate de que la chica no sea un problema no me importa como lo hagas-

-Tenga por seguro que así lo are-

-Pero te tengo otra misión-le dijo enviándole un mensaje

-Quiero que te encargues de cada uno de ellos-

-Tengo una duda usted esta seguro que de el regresara y estará en ese lugar-

-De eso no te preocupes mi buen amigo, se que el estará en ese lugar y si todo sale como pienso se descubrirá muchas cosas-contesto el antes de terminar la llamada

El tenía sus planes pero sabía que en ocasiones nunca salen como uno los planea… aunque si uno da un pequeño empujón a las cosas resultan y eso era lo que tenia en mente y si no pasaba ya tendría otra oportunidad antes de que todo llegara a su fin

En el estudio se encontraban Sean y Darien en el cual había un silencio muy incomodo ya que ninguno de los dos sabían que decirse, después de diez años solo pudieron emitir un pequeño hola.

-Te ves…bien-dijo Sean rompiendo aquel silencio

-No puedo decir lo mismo de ti-aquel comentario hizo que Sean sonriera un poco

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Darien caminando un poco por el cuarto

-Fue hace algunos meses…estaba tras unos criminales que habían escapado de la prisión pero me descuide al llegar al edificio estaba cubierto de tanques de gasolina y al tratar de salir alguien había prendido el lugar, subí hasta la planta más alta pero en medio del lugar se encontraba una pequeña atada en una silla. Solté a la pequeña pero se desato una cadena de explosiones…todo se derrumbo protegí a la niña como pude y mi pierna quedo atrapada, estuve con la niña todo el tiempo hasta que llego la ayuda-

-…-de alguna manera el corazón de Darien se le aceleró al escuchar aquella historia

-Yo caí en un estado de coma por un mes y cuando desperté me dijeron que tuve mucha suerte y que estuve a punto de perder la pierna, también me entere de que la niña estaba bien solo tenia algunas heridas menores y desde entonces he estado en terapia ya que al comienzo no sentía mi pierna pero las cosas han ido mejorando y solo tengo molestias al subir las escaleras por eso el bastón-termino de contarle aquello a Darien pero ahora aquello le parecía como una vieja historia

-Toda mi vida entera has sido mi héroe y no sabes cuanto me alegra de ser tú hijo…papá-le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

Para Sean significaba mucho escuchar aquello pero el trato de decirle algo solo que sus palabras no salían de su boca y al final todo volvió a quedar en silencio…

Era evidente que para los dos se les hacia complicado tener esa conversación ya que cada uno habían dicho y echo cosas muy hirientes para cada uno

-…Darien hay cosas que quiero decirte y que debí habértelas dicho ese día pero…-

-Sea lo que sea no quiero escucharlo-

-Darien…-

-No es que te guarde rencor ni mucho menos te odio…es solo que me tomo tanto tiempo darme cuenta de que habías echo lo correcto porque si hubieras tomado otra decisión quizás nunca hubiera tenido el placer de tener a una magnifica familia, amigos y a un padre que me enseño todo y del cual siempre voy a querer y respetar-

-Entonces si ya has dicho todo lo que tenias que decir puedes irte-Sean estaba dolido, molesto y confundido porque las cosas que decía Darien eran una cosa pero también otras

-Eres la segunda persona que me dice que me vaya pero lo entiendo-el no quería escucharlo no era porque no lo deseaba sino porque el sabia

Al momento en que Sean escucho la puerta cerrarse sintió como su pecho se oprimía…

-¿Papá te encuentras bien?-preguntó Take entrando al estudio

-Eres tu campeón-dijo tratando de cambiar la cara que tenia

Se acercó hasta su hijo, lo abrazo y le dijo que lo quería y el le respondió lo mismo fue entonces que cayo en cuenta esas palabras le costaban mucho decírselas a Darien porque los dos eran tan parecidos que por lo general siempre sabían lo que el otro quería decir.

Sin decir nada salio del estudio y trato de apresura el paso, al salir de casa se encontró a Darien recostado sobre el muro de la casa y al verse los dos sonrieron.

-Quizás algún día podamos tomarnos unos tragos juntos-dijo Sean

-Quizás algún día papá-

Después de aquello Darien se fue caminado no sin antes darle un gran abrazo a su viejo

Al caer la noche Amy había terminado con su ultimo paciente y al entra a su consultorio la estaba esperando Richard con un ramo de flores.

-Gracias amor son hermosas-

-No tanto como tú-dijo dándole un beso

-¿Lista para irnos?-preguntó luego abrazándola

-Claro solo tengo que…-pero en eso entra una de las enfermeras pidiendo su presciencia con urgencia

-Richar yo…-

-Anda te están esperando-

Dos horas después Amy regreso a su consultorio pero Richard ya no se encontraba hay, ella se desanimo ya que ese había sido el motivo por el cual su relación con Taiki había terminado y sentía que si seguía temía que Richard la dejara.

-¿Como salio todo?-preguntó Richard recostado sobre el marco de la puerta

-Richard-

-¿Qué sucede salio algo mal en…-

-No todo salio bien es…pensé que te habías ido a casa-

-Si te tengo que esperara toda la noche lo hago, menos irme sin ti-le dijo abrazándola para luego darle un beso

-Además los dos tenemos una cena-

-Pero a esta hora ya habrás pedido la reservación-

-Bueno de echo hice algunas llamadas y tenemos un lugar solo para los dos-lo que el tenia era una sorpresa

Richard la llevo hasta el parque de diversiones para tener una pequeña cena en la rueda de la fortuna en donde se la estaba pasando de maravillas y cuando llegaron a lo más alto se desato un despliegue de fuegos artificiales muy hermosos y había algunos que iluminaron el cielo con palabras "Amy Mizuno quieres ser mi esposa".

-¡Oh Richard!-sus ojos se cristalizaron

-¿Que me dices?-su corazón estaba acelerado

-Si quiero ser tu esposa-se lanzo a los brazos de el con una sonrisa y luego se separo un poco para poder besarlo y fue en ese momento en el que el aprovechó para colocarle un bonito anillo

-Te amo tanto Amy-le susurro al oído

-Y yo a ti-

A mitad de la noche Darien no podía conciliar el sueño cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar

-Habla Chiba-dijo sin muchas ganas

-¡Qué!, ¡Voy para haya!-

Darien salio despavorido de su apartamento hacia el bar Cross Time y al llegar Esmeralda que estaba en la barra atendiendo algunos clientes le indico la puerta de atrás.

-Darien-pronunció una mujer abrazándose a el

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Lita?-

-Nos emboscaron a todos-

-Haruka y Michiru fueron los primeros…montaron una persecución y sacaran el auto fuera de carretera, mientras que a nosotros nos emboscaron saliendo de la ofician-

-¿Cómo se encuestan?-temía lo peor ya que el sabia de que eran capases aquellos hombres

-Haruka solo tiene algunas heridas pero la que se llevo la mayor parte fue Michiru, ahora la esta revisando Dylan y lo más seguro es que tenga que llevarla al hospital…-pero luego guardo silencio

-¿Dónde esta Andrew?-pero ella no respondió y solo se aferro a el temblando

-A el…se lo llevaron Darien-ella la dejaron inconciente y al despertar Andrew ya no estaba

Ante aquello el no sabia como reaccionar ya que por su mente pasaba que Andrew ya no estaría con vida a no ser que…

-Darien tienes que traerlo de vuelta-pedía con un nudo en la garganta

-Lita…-había algo en la mano de ella que le llamo la atención

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó

Ella le mostró una pequeña pelota negra y le dijo que la había encontrado luego de despertar, Darien le echo un vistazo fue entonces recordó que Andrew estaba trabajando con pintura fosforescente que solo se podía ver con una luz especial y que les seria muy útil en casos de rastreo. Sin perder más tiempo salio corriendo del lugar y le dijo que traería devuelta a Andrew como diera lugar.

El llego en su moto al lugar donde habían atacado a Lita y Andrew; utilizando la luz especial detecto las marcas de la camioneta en la que tenían a su amigo.

No muy lejos…

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienen!-dijo un hombre rubio el cual tenia un hilo de sangre en la boca

-Maldito-el lo empezó a golpear violentamente hasta tumbarlo de la silla en la cual estaba amarrado

-Pegas… como… una chica-esto lo dijo escupiendo algo de sangre

Aquel cometario enfado al hombre y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el para matarlo a golpes pero fue detenido por su jefe el cual solo río y le dijo a los otros muchachos que lo levantaran.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo un hombre alto de cabello castaño y con una cicatriz que iba desde su oreja izquierda hasta la mitad de su cuello

-Tenias que ser tu Neflyte, porque no me suelta y arreglamos cuentas maldito traidor-

-Veo que se te han pegado las mañas de Chiba-

-Mi padre confiaba en ti y tú…-

-Tu padre era un estúpido y tu vas a morir igual que el-dijo a escasos centímetros de el

-No lo creo-le dio un cabezazo a Neflyte, soltándose de sus amarres empezó a pelear con los otros sujetos. Con la soga había matado a uno mientras que a otro con sus manos le había roto el cuello y fue cuando se empezó a escuchar disparos.

-¡Andrew toma!-grito lanzándole dos pistolas

Los dos lucharon espalda con espalda, Neflyte se ensaño con Darien, los cuales se alejaron un poco ya que entre ellos había una rivalidad

-Pensé que habías muerto ese día-dijo pasando su mano sobre la cicatriz que tenia en el rostro

-Hiciste mal tu trabajo-en ese instante los dos comenzaron a pelear, al comienzo se lanzaban puñetazos y patadas; Darien había recibido una combinación de puñetazos en un costado y una patada la cual detuvo con su brazo derecho el cual quedo sentido por el golpe. Mientras que Neflyte fue golpeado por dos ganchos muy potentes de darien los cuales lo dejo en el suelo sangrando por la nariz y boca.

Por otra parte Andrew se las había arreglado para acabar con siete hombres que lo ataban hasta que llego uno que media más de dos metros de alto y con una musculatura exagerada, aquel tipo estaba armado con un mazo.

-¡Rayos!-el esquivo el golpe del mazo por muy poco

Con las pocas balas que le quedaban le empezó a disparar pero aquel sujeto era persistente ya que a pesar de que tenia heridas en los barrazos, abdomen y pierna el seguía en pie. Volvió a remeter su ataque con el mazo y esta vez le dio a Andrew aunque solo fue un rose logro lanzarlo a la mitad de la habitación haciendo que este tosiera un montón de sangre y dejarlo inmóvil por unos segundos en los cuales fue de vida o muerte porque el sujeto estaba listo para acabar con el.

Andrew a pesar de todo logro rodar para evitar otro golpe y fue cuando vio la soga, se arrastro hasta ella y aprovecho la oportunidad de que el tipo estaba sacando el mazo de la pared para colgarse en la espalda y con la soga estrangularlo, pero el hombre era fuerte y no se dejaba, tratando de que Andrew lo soltara lo empezó a estrellar contra la pared haciendo que gritara de dolor y que escupirá más sangre. Por un segundo el aflojo la cuerda del cuello pero cuando pudo tocar el suelo apretó con todas las fuerzas que el quedaban logrando que al fin aquel hombre cayera de rodillas y no lo soltó hasta que este dejo de retorcerse. Tambaleándose Andrew se alejo de el pero cayo al suelo con la respiración entre cortada y sin nada de fuerzas se desmayo.

Neflyte había sacado sus pequeña katana y empezó a atacar a Darien repetidas veces logrando hacerle cortadas en el brazo y pierna en el hombre le enterró la katana haciendo que este gritara de dolor pero con una sonrisa Darien hundió mas el arma hacia el para tener más cerca a Neflyte quien giro su arma lastimando mas a su oponente.

-¡Voy a terminar contigo Darien!-estaba dispuesto a todo

-Todavía tengo muchas cosa que hacer antes de morir-entonces le dio una patada en el estomaga a Neflyte haciendo que retrocediera

Darien se saco el arma de su hombro y le hizo una cortada profunda en el pecho de Neflyte para luego rematarlo con un corte en la garganta. El dijo caer la katana y empezó a caminar hasta donde se encontraba Andrew.

-Andrew, Andrew-lo empezó a llamar y el lentamente abrió sus ojos

-¿Por qué… tardaste tanto?-le dijo a Darien el cual sonrío mientras que ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse en pie

-Te ves pésimo-dijo Andrew pasando su brazo sobre el cuello de Darien

-Pues tu no estas nada mal-

Cuando pasaron donde estaba el cuerpo de Neflyte Andrew se detuvo un momento y luego siguió su camino, Darien llamo a Esmeralda para informarles que le avisara a los demás que estaba de camino hacia el hospital con Andrew.

-Lita, ¿ella esta bien?, Darien-preguntó

-Si esta bien, solo espera tu regreso-contesto asegurando a Andrew en la moto

-Se va a molestar cuando me vea-

-Pero no dudes que tendrás un trato especial-aquel comentario hizo que Andrew sonriera un poco

Para cuando Darien llego al hospital ya eran las tres de la mañana, Dylan y su equipo llevaron a Andrew adentro para revisarlo, por otro lado Darien también fue atendido ya que estaba perdiendo sangre por todas las cortadas que tenia.

-Darien…gracias-le dijo lita con lagrimas en los ojos

-Vamos ve con el-ella se despidió de el con un pequeño beso en los labios

-¿Qué paso con Michiru y Haruka?, Esmeralda-pregunto ya una vez solo con ella

-Michiru estará internada por unos días así que por ahora Haruka esa con ella y las lesiones de ella no son de gravedad-le informo

-Señor Chiba por favor quede quieto-dijo molesta la enfermera que lo entendía

Una vez que todas sus lesiones y heridas fueron atendidas fue con Esmeralda haber como se encontraba Andrew el cual tendría que permanecer dos semanas hospitalizado por las lesiones que tenia. Al ver a Lita con Andrew sintió la necesidad de estar con Serena pero en las condiciones en la que se encontraba no seria bueno, se preocuparía y preguntaría que le había pasado.

Tres semanas después…

Sean recibió una llamada de nuevo jefe de la estación de policía, el cual quería reunirse para poder de hablar de algunos asuntos.

-Sean me alegra de que hayas podido venir-dijo un hombre de unos cuarta y seis

-Por favor toma asiento y dime, ¿Cómo has seguido?-preguntó de nuevo aquel hombre

-Mucho mejor gracias, pero tú no me llamaste solo para preguntarme como seguía, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-a el no le gustaba andarse con rodeos

-Necesito que regreses-

-Lo siento no pienso regresar-

-No te pediría esto si no fuera importante, además yo nunca acepte tu retiro-

-Andrés yo no…-

-Solamente te pido que te encargues de este caso y si después ya no quieres regresar no te presionare más-realmente necesitaba que regresara

-¿Porque yo?-fue una simple pregunta

-La situación es esta…-

-Entonces que me dices-esperaba una respuesta definitiva por parte de el

-Estaré listo en dos semanas-dicho esto Sean se retiro del lugar

A los pocos minutos de que Sean se fuera un hombre de cabello rojo estaba esperando a Andrés en uno de los callejones detrás del restaurante

-Señor Rubeus todo salio de acuerdo con el plan-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que no esperaba que Sean se tragara todo el cuento

-Muy bien de aquí en adelante yo me encargo-

-¿Que hay de mi parte?-exigió impidiendo que el se marchara

-Claro como podía olvidarlo-

Se acerco hasta el dándole un sobre amarillo pero una vez que Andrés se dio la vuelta Rubeus lo ataco rompiéndole el cuello, recogió el sobre amarillo y se dirigió a su auto en donde le dijo a sus subordinados que recogieran la basura.

Mientras tanto en la empresa Moonlight…

Darien había estado muy ocupado atendiendo asuntos importantes pero ese día no estaba de muy buen humor por una llamada que recibió así que a la ahora de terminar la junta que tenia al dirigirse al ascensor se topo con…

-Serena-los dos se quedaron mirándose hasta que tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que salieran algunas personas

-¿A que piso vas?-pregunto una vez solos

-Al veinte-hacia días que no lo veía y no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa

-Vine por mi amiga Molly me pidió que tomara algunas fotos para ella-menciona repentina mente antes de que preguntara o pensara que había ido para verlo a el

-Entiendo-

De repente se formo un silencio entre los dos, el ascensor hizo dos parada pero en el piso dieciocho las luces se apagaron y el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente; Darien tomo a Serena antes de que cayeran al suelo.

-¿Estas bien Serena?-preguntó abrazándola

-Si y ¿tú?-dijo aforrándose más a el

-Estoy bien-

Paso unos segundos cuando la luz de emergencia se encendieron, los dos estaba tan cerca que sus respiración se mezclaban Serena se dejo llevar por las caricias de Darien que recorrían su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello el cual fue subiendo hasta sus labios y a cada caricia le quemaban como fuego deseando que la besara.

-Abra sido un apagón-preguntó Serena para que aquella tortura terminara

-…Puede ser déjame ver si puedo comunicarme con los técnicos-

Serena se separo de el sentándose en la otra esquina mientras que Darien toco el botón de teléfono de emergencia del ascensor para comunicarse con los técnicos pero no recibía respuesta por parte de ellos.

-Al parecer vamos a estar un buen rato aquí-le dijo después de haberle mandado un mensaje de texto a Andrew el cual le escribió que el edificio tenia luz pero que iba a averiguar que pasaba

-Supe que arreglases las cosas con tus padres-comento

-Se puede decir-en eso empieza a quitarse el saco y subirse las magas de la camisa

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-preguntó nerviosa cosa que el noto

-Si vamos a estar aquí prefiero estar mas cómodo-dijo acercándose a ella

-Además creo que podemos retomar nuestra charla que dejamos pendiente-

-Que yo sepa no tenemos nada de que hablar-

-Pues yo no pienso lo mismo, tú me debes una explicación-

-¿Se puede saber cual es?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando Serena, ¿porque demonios te vas a casar con el?, si tu no lo amas-aquello lo frustraba

-¡Que te hace pensar que no lo amo, además el día que te fuiste entendí que lo nuestro había terminado aunque solo haya durado muy poco…!-

Darien la callo con un profundo beso el cual al comienzo ella se resistía pero al final no pudo contra sus deseos y pasión. El calor de sus cuerpo empezaba a subir, las caricias y los besos ya no eran suficiente los dos se necesitaba mutuamente pero antes de seguir más lejos Serena lo freno colocando su mano sobre el pecho de el.

-No importa lo que digas tú me amas y no sabes el infierno que viví lejos de ti, pero tienes que saber que siempre estuve pendiente de ti hasta cuando te fuiste a París jamás deje de pensar en ti y la razón por la cual…el día que fuiste a nueva York no fue porque no quería verte sino por que yo…-el escucho algo y se separo de Serena

-¡Ah!-grito abrazándose a el al sentir que el ascensor bajaba y se detenía brujamente

-Tranquila estoy aquí-le susurraba

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos muy extraños de la parte de arriba, darien busco se teléfono y vio un mensaje que decía que tuviera cuidado y que tratara de salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

-Serena voy a tratar de abrir a puerta y con suerte estaremos en la mitad de algún piso donde podremos salir-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

El utilizo todas sus fuerzas para abrir las puertas con la ayuda de Serena logrando abrirlas descubriendo que estaba a un peso debajo pero aun así se podía subir.

-Bien sal tú primero-

-¿Que?, no pienso dejarte aquí-se rehusaba a irse sin el

-Sere…-dejo de hablar al escuchar que alguien caminaba sobre el techo

-¡Al suelo!-la cubrió con su cuerpo y empezaron a dispararles y una de las balas había rosado a Darien el cual le grito a Serena que saliera del lugar. El espero el momento que el que les disparaba recargara sus arma para salir por la puerta de arriba y tomarlo por sorpresa mientras que Serena aprovechaba para salir pero cuando lo intento estuvo apunto de resbalarse de no haber sido por que alguien la sujeto.

-Deben ayudar a Dari…-pero antes de que ella pudiera decir su nombre el ascensor callo y solo se escucho el estruendo

-¡Dariennn!-

Lita tuvo que sujetarla para que no se asomara mientras que Andrew con el corazón en las manos se asomo y grito el nombre de el. La policía y los rescatistas ya habían entrado al edificio cuando escucharon el estruendo

-¡!Darien!-sabia que el no iba a morir así por así

-¡Estoy aquí!-grito colgado de uno de los cables

Empezó a subir pero el cable no iba aguantar mucho su peso solo esperaba poder llegar antes de que se rompiera, a escasos metros lo que el temía paso el cabe se rompió pero Andrew logro sujetarlo a tiempo.

-Te tengo amigo-

Andrew lo empezó a subir y cuando estuvo en el suelo Serena se abalanzo sobre el llorando y temblando ya que hace tiempo había pedido a alguien muy especial y hoy estuvo apunto de perder a Darien delante de sus ojos.

-Tú estas bien-aquello hizo que ella sujetara el rostro de el, como podía decirle una cosa así si el era el que estaba mal

-Si…-susurro

Los paramédicos se lo llevaron al hospital a pesar de que el se rehusaba alegando que estaba bien pero después de que llego y Kenji lo atendiera apareció Diamante el cual estaba muy preocupado por Serena al pensar que algo le había paso pero cuando ella le contó que fue Darien que la protegió.

-Sabes que tuviste mucha suerte de que solo te haya rosado esa bala-decía Kenji

-Debo darte las gracias por proteger a mi niña-cuando el los vio llegar en la ambulancia sintió una angustia tan grande

-Yo daría mi vida por ella si fuera necesario-

-Es una pena que no seas tu el que se case con ella-realmente lamentaba mucho eso porque el apreciaba demasiado a Darien y solamente a el podía confiarle a su hija

-No pienso darme por vencido todavía-al escuchar aquello Kenji sonrío

-No me dirás que fue lo que te paso-dijo refiriéndose a las demás heridas que tenia Darien

-…-

-Comprendo pero ten cuidado la próxima vez-no iba a indagar en el asunto pero solo esperaba que no estuviera metido en algún lío

-Puedes irte a casa pero con la condición de que no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios o esa herida podría abrirse, ¿me has entendido?-

-Por supuesto doctor-

Cuando salio la primera persona en abrazarlo fue Natsumi quien se molesto con Kenji por dejarlo ir pero Sean tuvo que calmarla ya que la herida no era grabe por su parte Ikuko se alegro de que tanto Serena como el no les haya pasado nada más serio, Diamante y Darien solo intercambiaron miradas antes de que Serena se aferrara a el. Ella se ofreció a cuidarlo y acompañarlo a su casa pero en ese momento aparecieron Michiru, Lita, Andrew y Haruka quienes estaban siendo acompañados por un hombre el cual no parecía nada contento.

-Cariño se que estas preocupada por el pero creo que en este momento los dos tiene que descansar ya mañana podrás estar con el-sugirió Diamante al ver a los chicos

-Pero yo…-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Diamante, Serena tu también deberías descansar-esta ves hablo Sean el cual también le dijo a su esposa que dejara descansar a Darien esta noche

Darien le susurro algunas cosa a Serena al oído antes de irse acompañado por Andrew

-¿Que hace el aquí?-preguntó Darien ya un poco lejos de los demás

-Se entero lo que paso con Neflyte-aquello significaba problemas

Al llegar al apartamento de Darien el ambiente se torno algo tenso

-Capitán…-

-Ahórrate tus explicaciones Furuhata-

-¡Que fue lo primero que les dije!-

-…-

-¡Que no hicieran ninguna estupidez! y ¡lo primero que haces es ocasionar un caos en las calles, dejar a un montón de hombres muertos en aquella casa y por supuesto matar a Neflyte el cual les dije que lo quería vivo!-estaba tan furioso pero estaba más furioso con Darien porque sabia que el era el causante de todo este revuelo

-Pero si ellos lo hubieran detenido ahora estarían muertos-dijo Lita

-Me importa un carajo yo les di una orden y me desobedecieron sin contar lo que paso hoy que casi muere una civil…-

-Eso jamás lo permitiría y el que nos ataco…-

-Se perfectamente quien era y desde ahora todos ustedes quedan fuera del caso-no le quedaba otro remedio

-No puede hacernos esto-protesto Haruka molesta y de no ser por Michiru ya se habría abalanzado sobre el Capitán Kurosawa

-Ya esta echo y es más quiero sus placas en este instante-

-Espere Capitán yo fui el que ideo todo esto y mate a Neflyte para salvar la vida de mi compañero, si va a castigarnos que sea a mi-Darien estaba dispuesto a entregar su placa

-Darien-todos los chicos lo miraban fijamente

-Pues lo siento mucho Sargento Chiba, quiero las placas de todos y quedaran suspendidos hasta que todo esto se termine o es que debo recordarles que todos ustedes están envuelto en la masacre que se dio aquella noche-

Ellos sabían perfectamente eso y esa era la razón por la cual querían seguir en el caso tenían que encontrar a los responsables de aquella noche. Al final todos entregaron sus placas pero el más molesto era Andrew quien ese día había perdido a toda su familia y la única persona que le quedaba era Lita

-Esto lo hago por su propio bien-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de retirarse

-Desde cuando somos bueno siguiendo ordenes-hablo Darien

-Hicimos una promete aquel día y pienso cumplirla como sea-dijo Andrew

-Entonces comencemos-dijo Michiru con un pequeño USB

-Le pedí a Esmeralda y a Setsuna que pasaran toda la información aquí por si algo como esto ocurría-

-Eres la mejor Michiru-

Andrew empezó a trabajar con la información que tenia no sin antes poner un código de bloqueo con el cual el capitán Kurosawa no podría rastrearían ninguna información.

-Oye, Darien-lo llamo mientras seguía en su trabajo

-Deberías decirle-

-Lo se-tenia que hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Algunos días después…

Sean ya había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a los entrenamientos que le estaba dando y trababa de hacerlo a escondidas de su familia pero Natsumi lo descubrió.

-Así que esto es lo que has estado haciendo-el se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz

-Natsumi…-

-¡Ahórrate tus explicaciones!-estaba muy molesta ya que estuvo a punto de perderlo una vez

-Creo que simplemente no puedo dejar de ser policía así como así-pero al ver la cara que tenia su esposa respiro profundamente y la miro a los ojos

-De verdad lo siento tenia que habértelo dicho-

-Si tenías que habérmelo contado pero sabes una cosa si quieres seguir siendo el gran héroe bien pero no pretendas que este cuando te den un balazo o quedes en coma o simplemente…-

-Cariño déjame…-pero ella se soltó del agarre de el y se marcho

El trato de remediar las cosas al llegar a casa pero las cosas no resultaron y no la culpaba el le había prometido que ya no regresaría a formar parte de la policía pero…

Esas semanas fueron las más largas de toda su vida ya que desde que Natsumi supo que estaba devuelta en la policía no le había dirigido la palabra y eso era lo que lo estaba matando.

-Amor por favor háblame-pero ella le dio la espalda

-Te prometo que una vez que termine el caso entregare mi placa y los dos nos iremos a las Bahamas-y como respuesta se tapo con las sabanas

-¡Natsumi, por favor te estas comportando como una chiquilla de cinco años!-estaba dolido y frustrado por esa actitud que ella había tomado

-Natsumi…-a cada palabra que pronunciar ella simplemente se acorrucaba más en la cama

Ya dolido se levanto de la cama, miro su reloj y ya iba siendo hora de que se marchara echo un vistazo más a su esposa y suspiro profundamente

-Te amo con toda mi alma y tu eres la que me mantiene vivo-dicho esto se marcho

En el puerto de Yokohama…

Sean estaba a la espera de que se aproximara el barco junto con los otros policías que permanecían en sus puesto pero ninguno de ellos sabia del paradero el capitán.

-¿Señor esta seguro de que aparecerá?-preguntaba uno de los muchachos

-Claro que si solo hay que tener paciencia el aparecerá-

Efectivamente no paso mucho tiempo para que el embarque llegara y también el, Sean dio la orden a los franco tiradores pero las cosas salieron mal. Del embarcadero se empezaron a escuchar disparo, Sean fue el primero en entrar pero a ellos también los atacaron toda la unidad que estaba con el habían caído y los únicos que todavía se mantenían en pie era cinco oficiales

-Amelia tu y los otros traten de salir de aquí y avísenle al sargento Kido-

-Pero señor…-ellos le tenían un gran respeto a Sean y no querían dejar a su capitán solo

-¡Vamos que esperan es una orden yo los cubriré!-

Sean cubrió a los chicos acabando con tres franco tiradores y otros dos sujetos que estaba ocultos detrás del un contenedor, no por nada el era uno de los mejores policías. Se adentro un poco más y empezaron de nuevo los disparos el se puso detrás de un contenedor grande para tomar de sompesa a su enemigo.

-Te tengo-

-Malachite-los dos mutuamente se apuntaban con el arma

-Sean-se escucharon dos disparos

Sean voltio y vio a dos sujetos muertos

-Si vas a morir seré yo el que lo haga-le dijo

Mientras todo esto pasaba en la residencia Tsukino sucedía otra cosa…

Kenji estaba algo pensativo…

-Pero que pensativo estas cariño-dijo Ikuko dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazando por detrás

-Dime una cosa, tú…estas enamorada de Sean-

Ikuko al escuchar aquello soltó una carcajada entonces Kenji la hace sentarse en su regazo y la miro fijamente

-Lo digo enserio Ikuko-aquello no le causaba ninguna gracia y si no había echo un escándalo era porque confiaba en su mujer

-Esa era la razón por la cual habías estado actuando raro últimamente-

-Contéstame Ikuko-tenia que escuchar su respuesta

-Eres un tonto, al único hombre que amo eres tú y eso nada ni nadie lo va a poder cambiar y con respecto a Sean lo quiero como un hermano mayor eso es todo-le aclaro para luego darle un gran beso

-Es que el te mira de una manera que…-

-Te estas imaginando cosa-

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de el mientras que escuchaba el latido de su corazón el cual le encantaba oír

-Siempre voy a amarte Kenji-y los dos se unieron en un profundo

-Porque no me acompañas al baño y seguimos en lo nuestro-le sugirió pero Kenji solo le sonrío

-Vamos cambia esa cara-trataba de que dejara de pensar en esa tontería

-Hay algo que no te he dicho-dijo derepente

-¿Me vas a decir que estas interesado en Natsumi?-dijo con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto que no, tu eres la única mujer que voy a mar por el resto de mi vida-

-Que lindo-le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Pero eres mi esposa y debí habértelo dicho-lo había pensado mucho desde que paso aquel incidente del ascensor además de que ya no podía el solo

-¿Que pasa?-ya aquello no le gustaba por donde iba la cosa

-…Serena no es hija mía-

Continuara…...


	5. Chapter 5

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el quinto capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capítulo anterior

-Pero eres mi esposa y debí habértelo dicho-lo había pensado mucho desde que paso aquel incidente del ascensor además de que ya no podía el solo

-¿Que pasa?-ya aquello no le gustaba por donde iba la cosa

-…Serena no es hija mía-

Capítulo 05 No Pienso Perderte

-¡Darien que haces!-el la cargo sobre sus hombros y la metió al auto a la fuerza

-Perdóname-le dijo antes de taparle la boca con un pañuelo y la esposo

Serena tenia ganas de matarlo por lo que le estaba haciendo y durante todo el viaje no dejo de hacer ruidos y mirarlo con tanta rabia, al llegar al penthouse de Darien la volvió a cargar sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas hasta que uno de sus vecinos se le quedo mirando.

-Esposas…-

-Si yo también quisiera hacerle lo mismo a la mía-dijo pero en eso escucharon los gritos de una mujer

-Ya voy querida, quisiera matarte-eso último dijo entre dientes

Luego de aquello el abrió la puerta, subió hasta su cuarto y tiro a Serena sobre la cama, le quito las esposas y al acto ella le dio tremenda cachetada para luego quitarse el pañuelo de la boca, ella empezó a decirle un par de cosas ya que esta muy molesta con el.

-¡Pues lo siento pero no me dejaste otra alternativa!-fue la única manera que encontró

-¡Que no te deje otra alternativa!, ¡tu estas loco como se te ocurre a parecerte en ese lugar y dar ese espectáculo!-ella estaba en su despedida de soltera cuando el apareció

-¿Me vas a decir que no te gusto?-preguntó levantado una ceja y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Yo…tú…!ahh!-esta más que molesta, estaba furiosa

-Sabes que yo me voy mañana me caso y…-

-Eso no va a pasar cariño-salio de la habitación seguido por ella pero el le cerro la puerta en la cara y termino atascando la puerta para que Serena no pudiera salir

-¡Darien abre la puerta!-pero a pesar de sus gritos el no la dejo salir

-Te dejaría casarte con cualquier hombre y supiera que lo único que sientes por mi es una simple amistad pero tú me sigues amando de la misma manera en la que yo te amo y es por eso que si es el único modo en la que puedo evitar que te cases mañana no me importa las consecuencias-no estaba dispuesto a perderla

Trenita minutos después Serena ya se había cansado de estar golpeando la puerta y gritando para que la dejara salir, al final se quedo sentada en el suelo frente a la puerta

-Porque no me dices entonces dime lo que no me pudiste decir aquella vez en el ascensor- aquel silencio ya la estaba incomodando y si iba a estar ahí era bueno que aclaran las cosas de una vez por todas

Era cierto después de aquel incidente ella había ido a ver como se encontraba pero lo encontró en una posición muy comprometedor con Esmeralda y al final no pudo contarle la verdad.

-Darien-lo llamo al no escuchar respuesta por parte de el

-Todo comenzó un año después de estar en Nueva York, descubrí muchas cosas sobre mi madre y luego me entere de quien era en realidad mi padre, el fue un mercenario junto con el padre de Andrew y de echo fue el padre de Andrew el que me contacto y me contó todo…-poco a poco le fue contado aquella historia y cual era la verdad detrás de la muerte de el, también el contó como fue que se convirtió en policía y lo que eso conllevaba

-¿Eres policía?-preguntó ella algo sorprendida

-Bueno si y no-que extraño le resultaba más fácil hablare de todo esto a ella con la puerta cerrada que estar mirándola a los ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Por el momento estoy suspendido pero creó que una vez que todo se aclare ya no regresare más-

-Solo hay una cosa más que quiero decirte y es que durante todos estos años nunca deje de estar al pendiente de ti, cuando Jedite realizaba viajes de trabajo le pedía que me informara de todo lo sobre ti y de mi familia, ese día que estuviste buscándome yo estaba en un caso en el cual me dijo muy grabe-le confeso

-No importa si pasan miles de años yo siempre voy a amarte Serena-esto lo dijo cerrando sus ojos

Al otro lado de la puerta se podía escuchar el llanto de ella quien ahora tenía su mano derecha y su cabeza sobre la puerta mientras que su otra mano estaba sobre su corazón afligido

-Sálvame, Darien-dijo

-Serena-

-No dejes que me case, Darien si lo haces te diré todo-al decir aquello el abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en el piso con lagrimas en los ojos

-Con la única persona con quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es contigo-

Darien se agacho a la altura de ella y…

Un mes y medió antes…

-¿Pero que dices Kenji?-

-Serenity tenia un amante aunque no la culpo fui yo el que dejo que eso pasara-

-Kenji estas seguro que…-

-Si, el día después de la muerte de ella yo mismo hice las pruebas de ADN-esto lo dijo entrelazando sus manos

-Nuestro matrimonio no era perfecto como todos pensaban, yo trabajaba sin descanso en el hospital y nunca me di cuenta de lo infeliz que era Serenity a mi lado…ella siempre trataba de aparentar que nada sucedía hasta que un día en medio de una discusión me dijo que estaba embarazada y me pregunto que era lo más importante para el, yo le escondí que era ella y el bebe entonces me dijo que le dedica más tiempo a su familia que al trabajo-hizo una pequeña pausa

-Kenji tu…-Ikuko acariciaba su mejilla empapada por culpa de algunas lagrimas

-Desde ese día yo llegaba temprano a casa, estaba más al pendiente de ella y poco a poco Serenity volvía a ser la de antes, alegre, entusiasta y divertida pero aquella noche tuve que realizar una operación no sabia cuanto tiempo podía prolongarse o si tendrá complicaciones el paciente al llamar a casa le explique las cosa y ella me entendió me dijo que me estaría esperando en el restaurante para celebrar nuestro aniversario-

-Entonces paso aquel accidente-dijo Ikuko abrazando con fuerza a su marido

-Si-

-Eso quiere decir que te enterases del accidente cuando estaba de camino al restaurante-

-No, cuando termine la cirugía me cambie lo más rápido que pude ya que se me había echo tarde cuando me Sean apareció y…me dio la noticia al comienzo yo no le podía creer e intente llamar a su celular cuando una de las enfermeras me miro con mucha tristeza me dijo que mi esposa estaba en cirugía y que le tenían que realizar una cesaría de emergencia-respiro profundamente antes de continuar con aquella historia

-Las horas pasaban y nade me decía nada, ni tampoco me dejaban entrar. Resulta que mientras yo estaba operando a mi paciente a ella la estaba trasladando al hospital; no fue dos horas después cuando mi colega salio para decirme que mi niña estaba sana y que era una bebe muy preciosa pero lamentablemente Serenity…cuando entre ella me sonrío me dijo que me amaba y que había sido muy feliz al conocerme y ya al final no podía verme y solo susurro el nombre de su amante y que lamentaba no poder estar a su lado…-

Kenji no pudo seguir contándole más aquella historia a Ikuko, se levanto de la cama y se encerró en su estudio

-¿Mamá que pasa?-preguntó Sammy restregándose los ojitos

-Nada cariño, vamos a dormir-le dijo cargando a su pequeño

Ikuko se quedo con su hijo hasta que este se durmiera luego bajo al estudio abriendo la puerta lentamente, todo estaba tirado en el suelo y algunas fotos que todavía guarda de Serenity estaban destrozadas.

-Cariño-

Kenji estaba arrodillado en el suelo…

-Ikuko yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada más entiendo-

Ella lo abrazo desde atrás con mucha fuerza y ella siempre estaría para el hasta que la muerte los separara. Comprendía el porque no le había dicho nada al respecto el ya no estaba solo en esto y ya no tenia que cargar con ese peso el solo.

Regresando al puerto de Yokohama….

Las cosas estaba muy acaloradas entre Sean y Malachite ya que una vez que acabaron con el ultimo tirador la pequeña tregua que tenían termino y era hora de que ajustaran cuentas

-Esta vez no tendré compasión de ti- dijo lanzándose contra Sean

Los dos se desarmaron el uno al otro sus armas de fuego, Malachite ágilmente saca de su espalda un cuchillo y corta levemente el pecho de Sean quien como puedo evita los cortes de Malachite. Hasta que tropieza con el cadáver de un enemigo del cual extrae el cuchillo que portaba en su cinturón e intercepta el ataque de Malachite. Ambos rechinando los cuchillos el uno contra el otro mirándose profundamente a los ojos y sonriendo de emoción.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos hagan un movimiento más empieza a salir una gran cantidad de humo desde la ventilación de la bodega haciendo que se empiecen marcarse

-¿Qué…demonios es esto?-Malachite dejo caer el cuchillo

-Hay que tratar de salir de aquí-dijo cubriéndose el rostro para tratar de no inhalar aquel humo

Los dos trataron de salir de hay pero el humo se hizo mas densa y el primero en caer fue Sean seguido por Malachite quien trato de ponerse en pie pero al final no pudo y quedo inconciente.

-Muy bien llévenlos adentro con la demás mercancía-dijo un hombre con mascara

Una vez que los metieron en un contenedor dieron la señal para que el barco se fuera, no paso mucho tiempo para que llegara los refuerzos policíacos los cuales eran dirigidos por el sargento Kido y el capitán Kurosawa de la policía de Nueva York, este ultimo estaba arreglando algunas cosas en el estación cuando se entero de lo sucedido y ofreció su ayuda. Se comunicaron con la policía costera para que tratara de córtales el paso al barco de carga mientras que los demás hacían la persecución aérea.

En la parte de carga del barco ninguno de nuestros protagonistas estaba conciente de lo que les esperaba o de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, poco a poco empezaron a recobrar la conciencia.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Sean con un pequeño dolor de cabeza

-¡Malditos!-dijo Malachite

-Hay que tratar de salir de aquí-Sean saco su celular para tratar de iluminar un poco el contenedor

Ninguno de los dos sabían cuanto tiempo habían estado inconciente pero si querían salir tendrían que trabajar en equipo

-Bien adelante-Malchite simplemente se acomodo en una esquina del contenedor

-No piensas ayudar-dijo encontrando unos paquetes de barras de luz con las cuales ilumino parte el contenedor antes de que su teléfono se quedara sin batería

-Estos contenedores solo se abren des afuera-

Los dos guardaron silencio al escuchar el ajetreo de afuera pero en ese momento Malachite ve algo que le llama la atención y al igual que el Sean también se percata de que estaba radiados con un gran cargamento de explosivos y una nota que decía "es hora de las verdades".

-Bien comienza a hablar-exijo Sean

-¡Porque debo empezar!, ¡ah claro según tu yo te destruí la vida no es así mi amigo!-

-¿Eso no fue lo que hiciste?-su paciencia se estaba agotando

-El que le contara la verdad al chico no se compara con lo que tú hiciste a mí-

-Porque te mande a prisión…-

-Me arrebataste lo mas preciado que tenia en la vida, mi querida Serenity-dicho esto se lanzo contra el

-Serenity y como…-traba de esquivar los golpes de el

-Tu bien lo sabes… era mi hermana!-aquello dejo aturdido a Sean el cual recibió tremendo golpe en la cara

Los dos comenzaron a pelearse sin saber que era lo que pasa a fuera, la policía había logrado llegar a la cubierta del barco antes de que llegara al otro muelle de carga pero en medio de todo esto hubo dos explosiones que sirvió para distraer a la policía mientras que algunos miembros de los yakuzas se enfrentaban a ellos.

En el contenedor tanto Malachite como Sean se dieron cuenta o escucharon las explosiones pero aquello no les pareció importante y siguieron con los suyo

-¡Yo no te traicione!-gritaron los dos, deteniendo a escasos milímetros los puños de la cara del uno del otro

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente cuando de repente el contenedor se empezó a sacudir con mucha brusquedad

-Si queremos salir de esto tendremos que trabajar juntos-dijo Sean

-Como en los viejos tiempo-

Para poder salir del contenedor y no morir en el intento Malachite utilizo algunas pólvoras de los cartuchos de explosivos que estaban con ellos pero tenia que ser muy cuidadoso con la cantidad que usaba o fin del juego

-¿Estas seguro que funcionara?-Sean no estaba muy convencido con aquella idea

-Cuando me e equivocado-

Sean no quiso responder y Malachite solo sonrío encendiendo la pólvora pero entonces apenas exploto el contenedor cayo y empezó a dar un par de vueltas haciendo que Sean quedara enganchado a una parte del contenedor la cual cayo al mar, mientras que Malachite bolo por el aire a unos metros de distancia golpeándose la cabeza.

Cuando Malachite logro recuperar la conciencia estaba radiado por algunos policías y en ese instante apareció una chica vestida de negro con una mascara blanca con el diseño de un dragón negro quien aturdió a los policías y mato a un par de yakuzas.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Vamos de aquí-dijo levantándose con ayuda de ella

Por otro lado Sean luchaba por salir de aquel contenedor que se hundía cada ves más rápido y no le quedo de otra que dislocarse el hombro para poder salir. Cuando pudo llegar a la superficie el barco de carga estallo y a lo lejos vio a Malalchite escapándose.

-¡Capitán Nagasawa!-

Horas más tarde a Sean le habían acomodado el hombro cuando apareció Natsumi quien trato de mantenerse tranquila al ver las heridas que tenia

-Quiero que me espliques esto-le exigió mostrándole un mensaje de texto en su celular

Definitivamente seria una noche muy larga….

Sean trato de explicarle el contenido de aquel mensaje pero al terminar Natsumi se alejo de el, marchándose el quiso seguirla para explicarle el porque le había mentido por tantos años y antes de que pudiera abandonar el hospital fue arrestado por ordenes del sargento Kido.

-¡Pero que es todo esto Kido!-

-Lo siento mucho pero tendrás que acompañarnos-

Cuando por fin pudo salir de la estación de policía después de aclarar algunas cosas llego a casa y se topo con algunas maletas y a Natsumi sentada al pie de la escalera

-Esas son tus cosas-

-No me hagas esto-

-Quiero que te vayas…ya no se quien eres-

-¡Soy tu esposo!, y ¡Se que, si estuvo mal haberte engañado de esa manera a ti y a tu familia pero era la única forma de poder estar contigo!-quiso acercarse pero se alejo

La discusión de ellos llego hasta los cuartos de sus hijo quienes vieron a su padre con una maleta, Yune se lanzo a los brazos de su padre con lagrimas en los ojos pidiéndole que no se fuera. Claro que no quería irse pero corría el riesgo de que fuera Natsumi la que se fuera con ellos

-No llores mi princesita-le dijo abrazándola con fuerza para luego susurrarle algo al oído. Miro a su hijo y le pidió que las cuidara, con mucho dolor abrió la puerta y se marcho

Esa noche iría tras muchas respuestas y solo dos personas podrían responderla en pesando por Darien.

A un día de la boda de Serena y Diamante…

Darien estaba agachado a la altura de Serena y pego su frente a la de ella

-No importa lo que suceda voy a salvarte-

-Con el único hombre que quiero casarme eres tú y nadie más-

-Siempre anhele escuchar esas palabras-el sonrío y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja la cual estaba un poco maltratada

-Hace años que e querido hacer esto-

-Darien-

El con mucho cariño le quito ese anillo que tenia y lo dejo caer al suelo para luego colocarle el de el y con una sonrisa dijo…

-Serena Tsukino usted acepta a Darien Chiba para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Si-

-Ahora te toca preguntar-susurro Darien haciendo que ella riera

-Darien Chiba usted acepta a Serena Tsukino para amarla, respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Por supuesto-

Los dos se besaron con mucha pasión y era una pasión insaciable que sentían poco a poco sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar entre si, las caricias comenzaron a presentarse y en medio de aquella ardiente pasión los dos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire.

-Te amo-dijo el

Darien comenzó a quitarle todo esa ropa que le estorbaba y dificultaba su trabajo de acariciar y saborear esa piel de ella que lo volvía loco; una vez que le quito la ropa estaba apunto de atacar esa ropa interior de encaje negra cuando ella puso sus manos en el pecho de el.

-Yo también quiero divertirme-le dijo al oído a la vez que le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja

Con sus manos largas y grandes acariciaban los labios rojizos de ella los cuales atraparon uno de sus dedos el cual Serena comenzó jugar con el, lo lamió y chupo haciendo que su decía creciera cada vez más, deslizo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de el acariciando su pecho firme y fuerte antes de arrancarle esa maldita camisa haciendo que algunos botones saliera volando y lentamente se deshizo de la correa, comenzó a acariciar el miembro palpitante que comenzar a despertar debajo de sus pantalones y en ese momento Darien la levanto del suelo y la apoyo contra la pared mientras que ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de el.

Comenzó besándole el cuello desenfrenadamente, bajando hasta su pecho en donde le quito ese molesto sostén dejando al descubierto los hermosos pechos de ella los cuales lamió, mordisqueo y peñisco mientras que ella movía sus cadera de arriba hacia abajo haciendo fricción entre su parte intima con el miembro erecto de el.

La posición se estaba volviendo algo incomoda así que se acerco hasta la cama y la lanzo en donde ella le quito esos pantalones y empezó a acariciar el miembro de el sobre sus boxer pero ella quería más, se deshizo de la ultima prenda de el y con su lengua lamió desde la punta hasta los testículos de el los cuales mordisqueo un poco arrancándole un sórdido gemido.

Darien la tumbo hacia atrás, acomodándose sobre ella dejando un camino de besos los cuales empezó desde el cuello en donde le dejo algunos chupetes, para luego pasar a la boca de ella en donde el introdujo su lengua para comenzar una dazaza con la lengua de ella. El beso era uno muy fogoso dejándolos sin aliento por un momento pero Darien retomo su camino de besos hasta llegar a la intimidad de Serena y quitándole las bragas vio que estaba muy húmeda y fue ahí donde se concentró dándole todo el placer que podía logando que ella terminara primero.

Se acomodo entre las piernas de ella y la penetro repetidas vez haciendo que ella amarara sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de el haciendo que el ritmo fuera lento y luego rápido casando por completo su miembro y metiéndolo con fuerza otra vez. Los dos cambiaron de posición y ahora era ella la que estaba arriba de el siguiendo los ritmos de la cadera de Darien, quien la penetraba de un golpe y marcaba un ritmo suave. Se sentaron en la cama besándose con tanta pasión mientras que sus cuerpos sudados se movían al rimo de la embestidas de el.

A los pocos minutos los dos terminaron juntos gritando sus nombre, Serena se dejo caer sobre los hombres del diciéndole que lo amaba mientra que el la abrazaba y le susurraba algunas palabras de amor al oído.

A la mañana siguiente…

Serena comenzó abrir los ojos lentamente y se percato de que estaba sola en la cama.

-Darien-lo llamo pero no uno respuesta luego miro el reloj y vio que todavía tenia tiempo de llegar antes que se preguntaran dende estaba

Salio de la cama y comenzó a ponerse su ropa interior cuando escucho la regadera, lentamente se asomo por la puerta del baño y vio el espectacular cuerpo de Darien en la ducha. Claro que luego de contemplarlo por un momento cerró la puerta y comenzó a pensar en la manera de retenerlo fue cuando vio…

Apenas que Darien salio del baño con la toalla puesta y secándose el cabello Serena se le acerco desde atrás y comenzó a besarle la espalda a la vez que comenzó con a lamer cada gota de agua del cuerpo de el, para luego quitarle esa molesta toalla y así empezar a jugar con el miembro de el, el cual comenzaba a despertarse.

Darien quiso robarle un beso pero ella se lo impidió y comenzó a caminar hasta la cama en donde lo invito a que la acompañara y el no se hizo del rogar fue hasta donde ella pero Serena coloco uno de sus pies sobre el pecho húmedo de el haciendo que el se lo besara y lamiera uno de sus dedos.

Con sus largas manos comenzó a recorrer las piernas de ellas para llegar a la intimidad de ella, pero Serena lo detuvo a escasos centímetros y comenzó a jugar con el, con las sabanas rodio el torso de Darien y lo hizo que se tumbara sobre la cama para luego acomodarse sobre el en donde no dejo que Darien la tocara solo para torturarlo lentamente.

Fue en ese momento en que Serena coloco los brazos de Darien sobre su cabeza mientras ella frotaba su intimidad con la de el logrando que soltara un gemido de placer y entonces…

-¿Serena, que haces?-preguntó al sentir que un frío metal sobre su muñeca

-Perdóname, Darien-le dijo alejándose de el para que no la pudiera sujetar con su mano libre

-Serena!-

-Todo lo que te dije anoche era vedar-le decía mientras se bestia

-¡Suéltame Serena!-el mismo se estaba lastimando la muñera tratando de ver como podía soltarse

-Sálvame-fueron sus ultimas palabras las cuales se convirtieron en susurros para Darien

Unas horas mas tarde en el hotel le estaba dando los últimos toques a Serena antes de que saliera a la iglesia

-¿Alguien ha visto a mi padre?-pregunto nerviosa ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde

-Tranquila ya llegara-

No paso mucho para que Serena viera a Ikuko y a Sammy quienes le desearon lo mejor pero al no ver a su padre con ellos sintió un dolor muy grande en su pecho

-¿Dónde esta papá?-preguntó ya muy triste

-Tú padre…-pero Serena no la dejo continuar

-Entiendo…podrían dejarme sola por un momento por favor-

Tanto las chicas como Ikuko optaron por dejarla sola un momento y antes de irse también Sammy le dio un beso a su hermana y le dijo que el podía llevarla si quería.

-Gracias Sammy-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Una vez sola dejo escapar una pequeña lágrima a la vez que besaba con ternura el anillo que darien le había dado la noche anterior el cual lo llevaba en un collar. Al final ella fue la que quiso hacer esto, no solo por ayudar a Diamante sino por tratar de descubrí la ultima historia de su madre.

-Serena-se escucho la voz masculina detrás de ella

-No se supone que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, Diamante-dijo volteándose para quedar en frente de el

-…-al verla con aquel vestido censillo con el escote en forma de corazón y con lo demás pararía una princesa

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó

-Estar hermosa-aquello hizo que se sonrojara un poco

-Tú estas muy guapo-confeso ella

-Gracias aunque no soy el hombre con el cual deberías casarte-dijo

-…-pero ella guardo silencio

-Sabes que podemos…-

-No, yo te di mi palabra y pienso cumplir con el contrato-sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás a estas alturas

-Entonces no se lo dijiste anoche-aquello sorprendió a Serena un poco

-Le pedí que me salvara-dijo mirando por la ventana

-Yo también puedo salvarte Serena, solo si me lo permites-esto ultimo se lo dijo rozando sus labios con los de ella

-Diamante…-

-Lo se, lo se, no tienes que decirlo-

-Entonces será mejor que te vayas-

-Se que aparte querer casarte con el, también anhelas que…-

-Esta bien en estas circunstancias que importa quien me lleve al altar si al final de cuentas esto es…-

-Comprendo… le pediré a Malachite que te lleve porque si se lo pido a mi padre se que estarás muy incomoda-

-Gracias-

Por otro lado Darien había logrado quitarse las esposas con la ayuda de Andrew

-¡Rayos tengo que llegar antes de que cometa una estupidez!-

-Tranquilízate-

-¡Que me tranquilice!, ¡estas loco la mujer que amo esta a unas horas de convertiré en esposa de otro! y ¡tu me pides que me tranquilice!-ya de por si estaba molesto por que Serena lo dejara esposado y ya vería como se las cobraría

-Tenemos problemas más importantes que resolver en este instante, Darien-Andrew no dijo que Darien se marchara

-Pues entonces resuélvelos sin mi-fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse

Pero en los estacionamientos habían entre cuatro a seis sujetos armados que lo estaba esperando.

-Zafiro-susurro para el

-¡Que esperan atáquenme!-no tenia tiempo que perder con esos estorbos

Ya en la iglesia…

Serena Tsukino acepta a Diamante Black para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe

-Acepto-dijo con una sonrisa

-y tu Diamante Black aceptas a Serena Tsukino para amarla, respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe-

Ensangrentado se encontraba Darien el cual luchaba con todas sus fuerza para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Serena.

-Darien cuidado- Todo se oscureció de repente

-Acepto-

-Los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la novia-

Para cuando Darien había recuperado el conocimiento y llegado a la iglesia todas sus esperanzas murieron y por su mente paso que Serena sabía que no llegaría a tiempo para impedir esa boda.

-Ella estará en el palacio de cristal-dijo Andrew

-Andrew-

-Comprendo como te sientes, así que has lo que tengas que haces nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás-

Aunque la boda fue en la mañana ellos quisieron hacer la recepción en la noche y sin estar con el traje de novia para estar más cómoda. Todos la estaban pasando muy bien pero en un momento ella se fue alejando hasta llegar al balcón para relajarse un poco.

-Muchas felicidades Señora Black-aquello sobresalto a Serena

-Darien yo…-

Pero el en ves de decirle algo o reclamarle simplemente se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla para luego susurrarle algunas cosas en el oído haciendo que dejara escapar algunas lagrimas y cuando abrió sus ojos el ya no estaba y en su lugar dejo una pequeña rosa de color roja con amarillo junto a una nota.

-"Guárdame en tu corazón y que no se te olvide, que he muerto al perderte porque tú eras mi vida."-

Tres días después de la boda…

Esa noche Diamante fue al bar que manejaba Esmeralda para encontrarse con Darien tenia que decirle lo que pasaba porque aquello estaba destruyendo a Serena, al encontrarse los dos Darien le lanzo un puñetazo partiéndole el labio inferior, pero Diamante contesto aquel golpe.

Las personas que estaban en el bar tuvieron que detenerlos antes de que la cosa se fuera a mayores y esmeralda les tuvo que pedir que si se iban a matar a puños que lo hicieran afuera o tendría que llamar a la policía.

Una ves que los dos estuvieron afuera Diamante trataba de decirle a Darien que no quería pelear con el y mas si estaba ebrio.

-¡Que quieres restregarme a la cara que te revuelcas con mi mujer!-grito lanzándose a el y tirando unos buenos golpes los cuales eran esquivados y detenidos por Diamante

-Darien escucha-pero era imposible así que no le quedo de otra que pelear con el

Y en menos de dos segundos Diamante había tumbado a Darien al suelo

-Será mejor que me escuches-

-Púdrete Black-

-Sabia que dieras algo como eso pero si no me escuchas perderás a Serena y esta vez será para siempre-

Mientras todo esto pasaba un hombre de ojos azules y de cabello negro con canas, miraba por la ventana del avión la ciudad de Japón con nostalgia y dolor.

-Ya falta muy poco para que nos volvamos a encontrar-dijo con una sonrisa

Continuara…..


	6. Chapter 6

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el sexto capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capítulo anterior

Mientras todo esto pasaba un hombre de ojos azules y de cabello negro con canas miraba por la ventana del avión la ciudad de Japón con nostalgia y dolor.

-Ya falta muy poco para que nos volvamos a encontrar-dijo con una sonrisa

Capítulo 06 Verdades Contadas

-¡No me dejes!-gritaba una niña

-Regresare por ti, te lo prometo-dijo soltándole la mano a la niña

Mientras corría sin mirar atrás, los llantos de la pequeña lo perseguían pero cuando tuviera la oportunidad iría por ella y esta vez nadie los separaría aunque al final todos hacemos un sacrificio y eso fue algo que le tomo muy poco darse cuenta…

Unos años más tarde dos jóvenes se encontraban en un callejón terminado un trabajo pero uno de los dos se quedo mirando fijamente el cuerpo de uno de los sujetos en un charco de sangre

-Excelente trabajo muchachos, con esto no volverán a tratar de pasarse de listos con nosotros, ¿no es así?- dijo un hombre quebrando el brazo izquierdo de uno de los sujetos

-Ahhhh-

Gritaba y rogaba aquel hombre por su vida y comenzó a decirles todo lo que el sabia con tal de que no lo mataran. Por otro lado los dos jóvenes terminaban de limpiar el desastre

-Wolf-lo llamo por su nombre clave

-Muérete y déjame en paz-le dijo muy molesto

-¡Espera!-los dos forcejearon por un momento

-Si estoy metido en todo esto es por ti, tú eras como un hermano mayor para mí y tú solo has acabado conmigo y a causa de eso perdí lo más importante-

-¡Los dos somos iguales no lo olvides!-

-No me compares contigo-fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de irse

Al paso de las horas una chica corría a toda prisa para llegar a tiempo a un pequeño café para encontrarse con esa persona la cual reconoció apenas entro en el lugar y salto hacía sus brazos bajo la mirada de todo el mundo

-Deseaba verte-decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-Y yo a ti chiquita-

El solo dio una mirada y las personas dejaron de mirarlos, ella se sentó enfrente de el un tanto sonrojada pero su emoción era tanta que no le dio mucha importancia a los demás. Los dos comenzaron a hablar como si nunca se hubiera separado.

-¿Me dirás que ese tatuaje?-preguntó ella

-Esto representa lo que he echo para poder estar a tu lado-

-…-

-Lo siento mucho-dijo el de repente

-No digas eso ahora tú estas aquí-

-Pero si yo no te hubiera dejado-

-…-

-Supe que te escapases de dos hogares adoptivos-

-Si, pero ahora estoy con una familia muy buena-ella comenzó a contarles sobre sus padre y en la situación en la que estaban ahora

Un par de años más tarde…

Un hombre con tatuaje caminaba por la calle con algunas heridas en el rostro hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras de su apartamento en donde estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por…

-Te tengo-

-Serenity-la miro y sonrío un poco

Los dos entraron al apartamento hasta llegar a la habitación en donde ella lo acomodo en la cama mientras que buscaba el botiquín para tratar las heridas que tenia el. La última vez que la había visto fue a las afueras de la iglesia el día de su boda.

-No puedes seguir en esto-decía ella

-Serenity-

-Eres la única familia que me queda y no quiero perderte-confeso ella abrazándolo

-No me vas a perder hermanita, cuanto termine mi deuda con ellos ya nada nos separara-

-¿Cuando será eso?-preguntaba ella ya que ese era el mismo cuento que le decía y el seguía atado a esa banda

El quería decirle muchas cosas pero antes de que pudría pronunciar palabra alguna Serenity lo beso en la boca, provocando un sentimiento muy grande en el en ese momento ella se separo un poco y aparto su mirada avergonzada por lo que había echo pero la verdad es que tenia un sentimiento muy fuerte hacia el. A pesar de que era su hermano mayor ella no lo veía como tal y aquello la estaba volviendo loca sabia que eso estaba mal pero ella no era la única que le pasaba aquello.

-Malachite…-

El continuo lo que ella había empezado y por muy mal que era lo que estaban haciendo no podían dejar de sintió lo que sentían el uno por el otro a pesar del gran pecado que estaban cometiendo; esa noche y muchas otras los dos se entregaron a un amor prohibido y condenado. Hasta aquella noche donde todo cambio.

-Cof, cof…-comenzó a toser descontroladamente escupiendo sangre

-¡Señor Malchite!-corrió hasta el y al ver la sangre su corazón se le aceleró

-Usted…-

-¡Cuantas vez te he dicho Hotaru que no entre a mi habitación sin mi permiso!-dijo molesto tosiendo un poco mas de sangre

-Discúlpeme pero llevaba rato llamándolo-quería ayudarla pero sabia que no se dejara y al ver que estaba empeorando cada vez mas tenia que intervenir a escondidas de el si era necesario

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó entrando al baño

-Diamante lo esta esperando en la biblioteca-

-… ¿Dónde esta Sean?-

-Salio desde muy temprano, no tiene que preocuparse por el-

-Muy bien-dijo tratando de lucir un mejor semblante

-Malachite, por favor-lo sujeto de la camisa y apoyo su frente sobre la espalda de el

-Sé que en ocasiones he sido muy duro contigo pero estoy orgulloso de ti más de lo que te podrías imaginar, eres como una hija para mí y ya he tomado una decisión-dicho esto se dirigió a la biblioteca

Al llegar Diamante lo estaba esperando aunque no tenia muy buena cara se podría decir

-¿Puedo saber quien te dejo así?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa

-Es un asunto mío-

-Antes de que seguir más adelante con esto… ella…-

-Un trato es un trato y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y si no confías en mí quizás esto si-hizo una pequeña llamada

-Es para ti-dijo pasándole el teléfono, al principio Diamante dudo hasta que se escucho una pequeña voz al otro lado de la línea

-Papi-a Diamante se le paro el corazón por un instante

-Natalie-

-Te extraño mucho papi-

-Y yo a ti cariño, princesita…-

-¿Cuando vuelves?-

-Dentro de muy poco chiquita-del otro lado de la línea la pequeña grito de alegría pero antes de que el pediera preguntar como estaba ella se despidió de el

-¡Natalie!, ¡Natalie!-se cerró la llamada y Malachite le quieto el teléfono y Diamante se le quedo mirando a los ojos con un nudo en la garganta

La razón por la cual había echo una boda falsa con Serena era para obtener el control total de las empresa Black y así tratar de salvar a su padre y media hermana Mina de los planes que tenia Zafiro los cuales estaban hundiendo a su familia poco a poco y el único que podía ayudarlo era Malachite.

-Ella esta perfectamente bien y esta siendo cuidada por algunos de mis hombres de confianza a parte de Hotaru que la ve a ver todos los días-dijo con la respiración un copo agitada pero trato de no mostrarse débil

-Hace cuanto tiempo que no vez a tu hija, año y medio o talvez dos-preguntaba pero Diamante no le contesto y apretó sus puños con fuerza

-Tranquilízate en mi vida he echo muchas cosas pero no voy a lastimar a tu hija además yo entiendo como te sientes-

-Lo dices por ella-

-Como te dije yo cumplo mis tratos, tu hija esta a salvo de las garras de tu hermano y en cuanto a tu media hermana no tienes que preocuparte pero no puedo decir mucho sobre su padre sabes que a pesar de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer a un tiene unas deudas pendientes-

-Pues espero que lo puedas ayudar-a pesar de todo lo que su padre le había echo no quiera verlo muerto por algunas de sus estupideces

-Tú solo entrégame la empresa y are el resto por ti-

-La tendrás en un par de días-

-Entonces podrás reunirte con tu hija muy pronto-

-Hasta que no tenga a Zafiro entre las rejas donde lo había dejado no podré estar con ella-

-Por lo que tengo entendido tu hermano no solo esta detrás de ti sino que también lo esta de Chiba-

-…-de eso ya había hablado con Darien entre otras cosas las cuales no pensaba decirle a Malachite

-Pero de todos modos eso ya no es problema mío y cuando hagas lo que tienes que hacer habla con Hotaru y ella te llevara donde tu hija-

Sin decir una palabra Diamante se fue pero Malachite ya no podía mas, le costaba respirar y un hilo de sangre salía por su boca; camino por las escaleras desplomándose.

-¡Señor Malachite!-grito Hotaru corriendo hasta el

Tomo su celular y llamo desesperada a Seiya para que atendiera a Malachite pero el le dijo que lo llevara al hospital y ella le grito que no podía y que mejor llegara cuanto antes

-Por favor Seiya ayúdalo-pidió con un nudo en la garganta

El le pidió que le dijera cual era su condición actual y mientras que ella lo llevaba al cuarto tosía demasiado y su respiración era muy agitada…

Mientras todo esto pasaba Darien había logrado zafarse de una larga y aburrida reunión, además no tenia mucho animo para eso tenia en mente otras cosas en las que pensar.

-Serena-suspiro

Al llegar a su oficina se encontró con…

-Sean-

-Te ves espantoso-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Lo mismo dijo-

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-preguntó mientras que el se servia un trago

-…Hijo-dijo tomando asiento

-Veo que no vienes por una visita social-comento

-Escúchame bien quiero que tú y tus compañeros se mantengan lejos del caso-después de que el le contara la verdad de lo que hacia y el porque había sido suspendido de la policía Sean comenzó a tomar cartas en el asunto

-No se de que me estas hablando-dijo tomando un poco de su trago

-No te burles de mí-aquello le molesto porque hace algunas noches atrás hubo un atentado contra un ex-político el cual estaba en estado critico en el hospital y estaba seguro que el hombre que vio aquella noche enfrentándose a los atacantes era Darien

-Esto es algo que no te concierne-Darien seguiría haciendo su trabajo hasta que apareciera Zafiro

-No quiero enfrentarme a ti-lo que menos quería era encerrar a su hijo

-Y yo no quiero lastimarte-

-…-

-Si eso era todo lo que tenia que decirme detective ya sabe donde esta la salida-

-Trato de protegerte hijo es que…-

-Mi padre murió hace muchos años detective y ahora si no le importa tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

Para Sean escuchar como Darien le hablaba de ese modo era peor que una puñalada y es que la relación de ellos lograba a avanzar cinco pasos y retrocedía veinte. No quería perder a su hijo otra vez pero Darien no lo dejaba acercarse.

-No importa lo que digas, tu sigues siendo mi hijo-dijo antes de irse

Al quedarse solo Darien apretó con fuerza sus puños

-Lo siento tanto papá-a el también le dolía decirle esas cosas

Tomando un poco de fuerza tomo el teléfono y…

A las afueras de la empresa Moonligth Sean acababa de pegarle a su auto tratando de aliviar un poco su dolor y frustración cuando comenzó a sonar su celular, molesto tomo su teléfono y al ver quien lo llamaba su rostro cambio un poco

-¿Ikuko?-dijo extrañado

-Discúlpame, me dijiste que si necesitaba hablar con alguien que te llamara pero…-

-¿Dime donde estas?, e iré para allá-

-Bueno ahora mismo estoy a unas cuadras del café Crow-

-Bien, enseguida voy-

-Gracias-dijo ella antes de terminar la llamada

Sean miro hacia donde estaba la oficina de Darien con tristeza antes de subir a su auto he irse.

En el consultorio de Kenji, Natsumi terminaba de abotonarse la camisa

-Y ¿bien?-preguntó ella

-Tienes una pequeña bronquitis aguda-

-Debes cuidarte mejor-le dijo mientras escribía algunas recetas

-Lo se, es lo que…-

-¿No has visto a Sean?-pregunto el viendo el problema del porque se presionaba hasta el cansancio

-No…y no quisiera verlo-pero no dejaba de pensar en el

-Natsumi-

Ikuko esperaba a Sean en el café y cuando el llego sonrío un poco al verla se acercó y la saludo para luego tomar haciendo, ella se disculpo con el por haberlo llamado sabiendo que estaba ocupado pero el le dijo que estaba bien y que siempre estaría para ella.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó

-Son muy pocas las personas que saben que soy adoptada y la verdad es que no tengo recuerdos de mi niñez, solo se que desperté en un hospital sin saber quien era y porque estaba en ese lugar sola y un medico muy amable me dijo que no me preocupara por nada que de ahora en adelante yo formaría parte de su familia y me dijo mi nombre, que había sufrido una amnesia, durante años viví con mi familia sin preocuparme de nada-

-…Pero hay algo que te molesta no es, ¿así?-el no podía dejar de sentirse algo incomodo

-Si, de echo le he pedido a Kenji que me ayude a tratar de recuperar mi memoria o por lo menos saber que fue lo que mi paso y bueno e tenido unos sueño un poco extraños y en ocasiones apareces en el protegiéndome-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-Ikuko…-

-Se que es algo extraño pero quería contártelo porque se le dijo esto a Kenji estaría muy celoso el tiene la sensación de que sientes algo por mi-dijo echándose a reír

-De echo si siento algo muy especial por ti-confeso el haciendo que ella dejara de reír

-Sean, ¿que dices?-

-Tú me dijiste que me querías como un hermano mayor pues yo te quiero y te tengo un cariño muy especial como mi hermanita pequeña-

-Lo que en realidad quiero decirte es que…-en ese preciso momento su celular comenzó a sonar

-¿No vas a contestar?-preguntó sintiendo una sensación extraña en el pecho

Al final Sean no pudo decirle la verdad, pero el echo de que empezar a recordad no lo tranquilizaba para nada, tendría que contarle todo a Kenji y ver de que modo el podía decirle quien era el sin que sufriera una crisis como esa vez.

Entrada la noche Sean regreso a casa y sin querer escucho una conversación entre Hotaru y Seiya en la que se hablaba del estado de Malachite y de la gravedad de todo aquello

-Me pueden explicar, ¿Qué significa todo esto?-preguntó sorprendiendo a los muchachos

-Es mejor que se lo digas Hotaru-ella miro a su novio y tomo un poco de aire antes de contarle lo que sucedida

-Se que a usted le importa muy como si Malachite muere pero tiene que ayudarme a que eso no pase-

No era de su incumbencia la vida de Malachite pero tampoco podía olvidar que una vez fue su amigo y dada las circunstancias no quería verlo muerto hasta aclara algunas cosas con el.

Al día siguiente…

Serena se levanto mas temprano de lo usual sin que Diamante se diera cuenta fue al laboratorio para recoger unos análisis los cuales solo le confirmaron lo que ella ya sospechaba.

-Darien-susurro dejando escapar una pequeña lagrima

Desde su "supuesto" matrimonió había pasado un mes exactamente desde que vio a Darien y si para ella diez años lejos de el había sido mucho tiempo ese mes había sido una eternidad y sentía como si una parte de ella estuviera muriendo lentamente, pero tenia que ser fuerte y resistir un poco más primero tenia que descubrí la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre y porque su padre se había desecho de todas sus pertenencias entendía que para el fue un golpe muy duro y que las personas tratan de seguir con sus vidas pero el echo es que nunca le hablaba de ella y de las pocas veces que lo hacia había un rencor y dolor en sus palabras que la hacían dudar sobre la muerte de su madre o de quien fue ella tenia que saber cual fue la ultima historia de ella.

Ese había sido el acuerdo que tuvo con Diamante ella lo ayudaba a el si el descubría un poco del pasado de su madre claro que ella no estaba del todo enterada de las verdaderas razones por las que Diamante estaba haciendo aquello y solo sabia que el tenia una hija que lo estaba esperando y esa fue la razón por la cual su relación había terminado pero ella entendía que el amara a alguien mas y que se habían separado por ciertas circunstancias y cuando sucedió lo inevitable ella estuvo para el como su amiga por eso no dudo en ayudarlo solo que nunca pensó que le causaría un dolor muy grande.

Para cuando regreso a casa Diamante la esperaba preocupado por no saber donde estaba y le reclamo por no contestarle el teléfono.

-Discúlpame es que no me sentía bien y quise dar un paseo-

-¿Que tienes?-preguntó acariciando su mejilla

-No es nada, es solo que ultímasete no dejo de pensar en mi padre…me a estado evitando en los últimos días y eso duelo-

-Serena tan solo dame dos días más, solo dos días y podré decirte sobre Serenity y también esta farsa del matrimonió acabara y podrás estar con el-

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que estaría con el hasta el final sin importar lo que pasara ella anhelaba conocer a la hija de el y de Beryl. Pero para Diamante las cosas no era nada fáciles sabía de antemano que Kenji sabía que no era el padre biológico de Serena pero el no podía decirle aquello eso la destrozaría ni tampoco podía decirle que Malachite era su padre y que además era el hermano mayor de Serenity. Lo único que podía decirle era la razón por la cual tuvo aquel accidente y que era una mujer extraordinaria como lo es ella.

En otro lugar esa misma mañana una mujer rubia era despertada por los beso de un chico de cabello plateado el cual había echo que ese día fuera muy animado para ellos

-¿Que te párese si nos fugamos?, Mina-le preguntó entre besos para luego mirarla a los ojos

-Yaten-sonrío ella

El tomo la mano de ella y la coloco sobre su pecho desnudo…

-Te amo, me vuelves loco y eres la modelo más sexy que he amado. Quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos…Mina, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-ya no podía vivir de esa manera quería despertar todas las mañanas y el resto de su vida con ella a su lado

-Más que nada en el mundo me haría mas feliz que casarme contigo…pero sabes que no puedo-le dolía decirle que no a la persona que amaba

-Mina…-dijo molesto, se levanto de la cama camino hasta el balcón en dónde estuvo por unos minutos antes de regresar con ella

-Crees que te voy a dejar que te cases solo para que tú padre haga aquel negocio y además no pienso dejarte en las manos de ese tipejo Armand-no iba a dejar que destruyera su vida de esa manera

-Yo tampoco quiero esto, yo quiero ser tu esposa y estar juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas-

-Entonces hagámonos casémonos y dejemos todo esto atrás-estaba dispuesto hacer lo que fuera necesario para estar con ella

-…Mi padre me necesita y aunque todos piensan que no se lo que esta pasando se que el esta en problemas y no pienso dejarlo solo, perdóname Yaten-

Lo beso con ternura en los labios ates de ir al baño a cambiarse. Ella y su padre era muy unidos desde que su madre se había de casa por el en gaño de el ella era la única que sabía como era su padre y estaba arrepentido de la forma en la que fue con Diamante y Zafiro pero su orgullo era más fuerte que el.

No muy lejos de la capital de Japón, un hombre de cabello oscuro con algunas canas y ojos azules acababa de llegar a un pequeño restaurante en uno de los barrios controlados por los Yakuzas

-No esperaba verlo tan pronto-dijo un hombre de ojos y cabellos rojos como la sangre

-Después de tantos años ya no podía esperar por este momento-

-Todo esta listo, pero el único problema es Zafiro-

-Deja que haga lo que quiera eso nos dará tiempo para buscar a nuestras presas-dijo el ya que su único objetivo era Darien y darle un pequeño saludo a Sean de su parte

-Puede que tenga razón no me importaría usarlo como peón mientras pueda encargarme de esa perra de Hotaru y Malachite mi trabajo estará echo-

-Trata de no hacerle nada a la muchacha-

-Es una lastima yo quería divertirme con ella-

-Sabes que si le llega a pasar algo no vivirá por mucho tiempo-le recordó ya que el necesitaba a la chica

-…-Rubeus sabia que con el no podía jugar

-Como diga-le contesto pero no prometía nada si ella intentaba algo

En la ciudad de Nagoya una pequeña era escoltada por tres mujeres quienes se habían encariñado con la niña y estaba preparando todo para su viaje. Pero al llegar a la casa un hombre de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos azules los ataco.

-Llévate a la pequeña recuerda que hay que protegerla-le dijo a su compañera quien no quería dejar a las demás pero su primordial tarea era cuidar de la niña

Tomo a la niña en brazos y corrió con ella lejos de ahí, tenia que comunicarse lo antes posible con Hotaru para que se llevaran a la pequeña con su padre. Ella dejo a la pequeña en un lugar seguro pero nada de lo que hizo fue suficiente.

-Es hora de que pases un tiempo con tu tío Zafiro-dijo mientras se acercaba más a la pequeña

Al caer la tarde en el Hospital central de Tokyo…

Kenji estaba terminando con un paciente cuando vio a Sean esperándolo a fuera.

-Seiya, podrías hacerte cargo por favor-

-Claro doctor-

Kenji se entraño de verlo sin un solo rasguño ya que era muy raro que solo lo haya venido por una pequeña visita social, Sean lo invito a tomarse un trago como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Bien de que te estas muriendo?-preguntó

-A que viene esa pregunta-

-La relación que tenemos es mas de medico paciente que de amigos-Sean pasaba mas tiempo en el hospital

-Vamos creo que estas exagerando-

-Enserio-y le empezó a decir todas las veces que lo había atendido entre otras cosas que no venían al caso

-Ya, ya esta bien no me estoy muriendo y tampoco tengo una herida de gravedad, es solo que quería hablarte sobre Ikuko-

-Me invitaste un trago, solo para hablarme de mi esposa-no podía evitar sentirse celoso considerando lo que el ya había pasado

-Ya se por donde vas Kenji pero no es lo que te estas imaginado-

-¿Enserio?-dijo levantado una ceja

-Lo que voy a contarte puede que no lo creas al comienzo pero solo te pido que dejes de ayudarla a recuperar su pasado-dicho esto le empezó a contarle la historia de su pasado

Claro que la comienzo Kenji no podía creer en esa historia pero cuando Sean le comenzó a decir detalles que el solamente conocía sobre Ikuko fue creyendo en ello y también analizando el impacto que podía ser para ella si no se le decía adecuadamente. Al final el le dijo que Ikuko tenia derecho a saber la verdad.

-Tú tienes que decirle la verdad, yo puedo ayudarte para que ella poco a poco vaya recuperando sus recuerdos-

-…-

-No puedo imaginarme lo doloroso que a sido para ti no poderle decir que eras su hermano-

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo tomado cada uno sus respectivos tragos hasta que Sean decidió romper aquel silencio.

-Dime una cosa, la razón por la cual rechazabas a Serena era porque sabías que no era tú hija-Kenji se quedo frío

-Sean tú…

Ese mismo día pero ya en la noche Yune llamo a su padre para decirle que lo necesitaban en casa y que Natsumi tenia una fiebre muy alta y fue en ese momento en que Take le quito el teléfono ha su hermana para decirle a su padre que Kenji y los demás tuvieron una pequeña emergencia y que era por eso que no habían podido dar con el pero que otro de los vecino se había ofrecido a ayudarlos.

-Pero porque le dijiste eso es que no quieres que papá venga a casa-protesto ella

-Claro que quiero que papá venga es por eso que le dije eso-el sabía que su padre solo confiaba en Kenji ya que algunos vecinos estaban locos por Natsumi

Sean dejo lo que estaba haciendo y fue directo a su casa no iba a dejar que esos zánganos se aproximaran a su mujer. Alrededor de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos el había llegado a casa, Yune al ver a su padre en la entrada corrió a el y lo abrazo con fuerza hacia ya un mes que no lo veía

-Papá-

-Mi niña-hacia tiempo que quería abrazar a su pequeña que ahora estaba más alta desde la última vez que la vio

-¿Cómo sigue mamá?-preguntó

-Le sigue subiendo la fiebre-dijo estaba vez Take saliendo de la cocina

-Campeón-el también estaba diferente hacia tan solo un mes que no había podido ver a sus hijos y estaban tan diferentes

-Yune necesito que…-

-Se puede saber que, cof...cof…haces aquí-pregunto desde las escaleras Natsumi

-Vine a cuidarte-

-No te necesito, así que lárgate-le dijo pero Sean subió por las escaleras y la cargo sobre sus hombros como un costal de papas

-Ustedes dos necesito que preparen un poco de avena con compota de manzana y miel-les dijo a sus hijos a pesar de la protesta de Natsumi

Una vez en el cuarto la lanzo sobre la cama suavemente con la intención de tomarle la temperatura pero ella no se dejo… a los pocos minutos todo le daba vueltas y fue cuando Sean puso su mano sobre la frente de ella

-¿Que haces?-pregunto con los ojos llorosos

-¡No hables!-estaba molesto con ella así que no tuvo otro remedio que cargarla de nuevo y llevarla al baño en donde abrió la regadera y la baño con agua tibia quedándose con ella hasta que su temperatura se normalizara

Ya para cuando sus hijos subieron con lo que su padre les pidió los vieron salir del baño con la ropa empapada así que ellos optaron por dejarlos. Después de que Natsumi estaba cambiada y arropada en la cama mientras comía un poco de la avena Sean se había quitado la camisa y camiseta y andana con una toalla secándose la cabeza.

-Todavía hay algo de ropa tú ya en los cajones-le dijo pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su marido ya que a pesar de todo le, le seguía provocando esas sensaciones

-Iré a ver a los chico-dijo una vez que ya estaba cambiado

-Sean-se abrazo así misma ya que la sensación de estar en los brazos de el y el agua que recorría sus cuerpos, la respiración de el junto a la de ella la estaba volviendo loca o es que todo se debía a su imaginación producto de la fiebre

Primero fue al cuarto de su hija y al ver que su papá se asomaba por la puerta oculto lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces mi niña linda?-preguntó al ver que ocultaba algo

-Sabes que la curiosidad mato al gato-respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pero que niña esta-de verdad que no sabía a quien le habían salido sus hijos

-No vas a irte, ¿verdad papá?-preguntó ella ya más cerca de su padre

-…Claro que no hija, claro que no-la abrazo con mucho cariño

-Yune cierra los ojos-le pido besándola en la frente

Ella los cerro tal tomo le dijo su padre y después le pido que los abriera, al hacerlo se encontró un hermoso collar el cual tenia el dije en forma de gota de color rosa con violeta. El con mucho cariño se lo puso y como respuesta obtuvo una lluvia de besos

-Gracias papá-

-Siento no haber podido dártelo el día de tú cumpleaños-se había perdido ese día no porque quisiera sino porque estaba hospitalizado pero no podía decirle eso

-No importa, mientras estés aquí soy feliz-ella lo quería tanto y lo admiraba mucho

Después de haber pasado un momento con su hija fue a ver a su hijo el cual acaba a de terminar una conversación con su novia.

-¿Cómo sigue mamá?-

-Ya la fiebre le bajo así que ahora solo tiene que descansar-

-Siento no haber podido cuidarla mejor-sentía que si hubiera cuidado mejor a su madre ahora no estaría enferma

-No digas eso, has hecho mejor trabajo que yo-

-Entonces me dirás que es lo que pasa entre ustedes-odiaba que sus padres no estuvieran juntos y que su madre sufriera por ello

-Takeshi-

-Vamos papá no me trates como un niño, desde que te fuiste mamá no a dejado de estar triste y lo único que hace es llorar por las noches para que no la veamos-le confeso el

-…-

-Papá…-

-Hay cosas que hice y le mentí por tantos años a tu madre que cuando lo descubrió pensó que no le tenía la suficiente confianza para decirle la verdad-

-¿La engañantes con otra mujer?-preguntó mirándolo un tanto molesto

-¡Quee!, no eso nunca tú madre es la única mujer que he amado-le sorprendió que su hijo dijera algo así

-Entonces, ¿que fue lo que hiciste? para que te votara de la casa-

-…Es algo que cuando tengas edad suficiente te lo contare-le dijo antes de retirarse de la habitación

-Pero papá…-

-Takeshi, entiéndeme no es algo que quiero contarle a mi hijo, no por ahora-y sin más fue a ver como seguía Natsumi

En la madrugada Natsumi despertó con la garganta un poco seca pero al tratar de ir por un poco de agua se dio cuenta de que alguien la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura al levantar la vista vio que se había dormido sobre el pecho de Sean y que era el, el que la sujetaba sin despertado acaricio cada parte del rostro de el.

-Te sienta bien la barba-dijo en un pequeño susurro

Cuando ella estaba recorriendo los labios de el, Sean despertó y atrapo su dedo con sus labios para luego darle un pequeño beso haciendo que ella se sonora un poco.

-No quería despertarte-

-Estoy aquí para cuidarte, ¿Qué necesitas?-le recordó acariciando con ternura el rostro de ella y haciendo que ella se dejara llevar por las caricias

-Tengo un poco de sed-dijo pero no podía apartar las vista de el

-Enseguida regreso-se levanto para ir por un poco de agua

Para cuando el regreso Natsumi estaba sentada al borde de la cama jugando con su anillo de boda

-Gracias-dijo tomando un poco de agua y fue cuando aprovechó para ver mejor a su marido, estaba mas guapo aunque había perdido algo de peso y masa muscular y lucia un podo desaliñado con esa barba y el cabello un poco largo de lo que ella estaba acostumbrado a verlo pero a pesar de todo se seguía viendo tan bien

-¿De verdad mataste a su padre a sangre fría?, Sean-pregunto ella de repente dejado el baso sobre la mesita de noche

-Las cosas no fueron así, Natsumi-se sentó a su lado y con una expresión de tristeza

-Entonces dime que fue lo que sucedió y esta vez sin mentiras-dijo colocando su mano sobre el pecho de el, Sean la tomo y la beso

-…Mi padre siempre fue una persona que le gustaba el juego y el alcohol, pero luego de que mi madre nos abandonara sus vicios se convirtieron en su prioridad no era capas de mantenerse en un solo trabajo por mucho tiempo y fue cuando mi abuelo se hizo cargo de mi y de mi hermana nuestras vidas eran mucho mejor que estar a lado de un borracho, yo trataba de hacer todo lo posible para no ser una carga para mi abuelo pero entonces el murió…-

-De las pocas veces que mi padre estaba sobrio era un padre amoroso y cariñoso, la última vez que lo vi sonreír y riendo con nosotros fue el día del cumpleaños de mi pequeña hermana. Pero después de ese día el desapareció por completo…fue por ese tiempo que conocí a Malachite el del tatuaje de dragón rojo para mi fue como un hermano mayor pero un día yo me escape de casa por la noche por una pelea callejera pero si yo no hubiera las cosas serian diferentes-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Natsumi sujetando con fuerza la mano de su marido

-Cuando regrese junto con Malachite, dentro de la casa se escuchaban los gritos de mi hermana y al entrar los dos vimos como un par de hombres intentaba aprobecharse de ella y a mi padre con un fajo de dinero. Había vendido a mi hermana y a mi para poder pagar sus deudas, Malachite fue el primero en empezar la pelea y yo fui por el que estaba con mi hermana, en medio de todo esto matamos a los sujetos esos y no muy lejos se escuchaba las sirenas de la policía pero mi padre se abalanzo sobre mi y yo…tome el arma de uno de los sujetos y le dispare-

-Dios…-Natsumi estaba asustada y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Mi hermana presencio todo, yo quise acercarme pero ella gritaba y lloraba con la ropa cubierta de sangre fue en ese momento en que la policía entro a la casa y nos arrestaron y a mi hermana se la llevaron en ambulancia…no supe nada de ella hasta que nos liberaron, ella sobrio un Neurosis histérica una amnesia producto del trauma que su frío. Así que estaba solo y no me quedo de otra que formar parte de la banda que estaba Malachite para poder pagar la deuda que tenia con ellos por sacarme de la cárcel-le contó al fin la verdadera historia de su vida

-Siento no habértelo dicho pero que querías eras la hija de un policía y no quería regresar a ese lugar por eso te mentí porque te amaba y te amo tanto que no puedo vivir lejos de ti...-

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡El echo que de fuera la hija de un policía no tenia nada que ver, tenias que haber confiado en mi!-le dijo abrazándolo y llorando sobre su hombro

-Natsumi…-

Luego de un rato ella se separa un poco de el y le dijo que ya no importaba nada que aquello estaba en el pasado y que vas vale que se pusiera en forma si quería regresar de nuevo a la casa, aquello le saco una sonrisa a Sean. La acerco un poco hacia el para poder besarla dios se estaba volviendo loco por volver a besar a su esposa extrañaba esos labios, su olor, las caricias todo de ella le hacia falta y para Natsumi pasaba lo mismo.

Entre beso y beso quedaron recostados sobre la cama y ella lo volvió a abrazar quedando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el escuchando los latidos de su corazón, entonces le pregunto si al final había logrado saber algo más sobre su hermana…Sean se quedo pensativo un segundo y le dijo que ahora ella era una mujer feliz mente casa, con un buen hombre y tenia dos hijos una presiona hija y un niño fantástico.

-Sean por la forma que hablas pareciera que…-

-Amor mi hermana es…Ikuko-aquella declaración sorprendió mucho a Natsumi

Ella quiso decir algo pero el no se lo permitió y solo abrazo diciéndole que eso era algo que no quería discutir, ni pensar en ese momento ya había sido muchos recuerdos tristes y lo que más quería de lo que quedaba de la madrugada era hacerle el amor a su linda esposa y estaba seguro que ese resfriado que tenia se le curaría una vez que estuviera en sus manos.

Lita había estrado tratando de contactarse con Sean hace horas por petición de Darien y una vez que lo logro lo puso al tanto de lo que sucedía, a cada palabra que ella le decía sabía que tenia que actuar rápido o sino su hijo…no quiso pensar en eso, se contacto lo más rápido que pudo con las estaciones más cercanas pidiendo refuerzos y para médicos al muelle cerca de la bahía de Tokyo. Pero en eso el frena con brusquedad al escuchar que lo estaba llamando desde la central, subió el volumen de la radio de la patrulla.

-Sean…-a el se le para el corazón

-Debería darse prisa detective Nagasawa no querrá llegar a casa y llevarse una sorpresa verdad-

Cambio de dirección y acelero tenia que llegar a casa no iba a dejar que nada le pasaba a su familia, en medio de todo esto trato de comunicarse con Malachite era ahora que necesitaba su ayuda pero no pudo dar con el o con Hotaru

-¡Maldita sea!-solo esperaba que a ellos todavía estuvieran con vida

No muy lejos y ajena de lo que sucedía se encontraba Serena que caminaba por un pasillo oscuro lo ultimo que podía recordar era que estaba hablando con su padre después escucho algunos disparo y…no sabía donde estaba todo era tan oscuro

-Papá-susurraba

No paso mucho tiempo cuando algunas luces se encendieron iluminado el centro del camino en donde había un hombre con las manos atadas a una cadena.

-¡Malachite!-corrió hasta el y fue cuando escucho algunos aplausos

-Bienvenida señorita Serena-

-Rubeus-desde que lo vio por primera vez nunca le dio buena espina

-Déjeme presentarle al hermano de su querida madre…-dijo soltado las cadenas haciendo que Malachite cayera al suelo de rodillas

-Serena-a duras penas podía pronunciar

-Quien es también su padre-

-¿Que dices?…-el hombre que estaba frente a ella no…

Sean había dejado inconciente a los sujetos que estaba radiando su casa, y llamo por refuerzos los cuales no tardarían en llegar pero el no podía esperarlos tenia que actuar antes de que fuera tarde.

Entro con mucha cautela, pero todo estaba demasiado tranquilo la cocina, la sala todo estaba despejado solo le faltaba revisar a arriba y el estudio. Comenzó a subir las escaleras cuando fue atado por detrás.

-Vas a morir-aquel hombre hacia presión en la cuerda para romperle el cuello

Sean soltó su arma y se agarro del barandal de la escalera para impulsarse y darle un cabezazo al sujeto logrando que este lo soltara, callo al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento y fue cuando tomo de nuevo su arma y le disparo a su atacante el cual había logrado cubrir pero otro tipo salio de la parte de arriba, Sean se defendió como puedo y en medio de la pelea logro quitarse a ese tipo de su camino pero el que lo había atacado primero ahora le apuntaba con un arma en la cabeza.

-Suéltalo-le ordeno

Sean dejo de golpear al tipo y lentamente se levanto y en eso hizo un rápido movimiento quebrándole la mano al sujeto y usándolo como escudo

-Donde esta mi familia-le pregunto apretándole el cuello

Se escucharon algunos disparo y Sean empujo al sujeto ocultándose detrás de la pared de la cocina. Cuando el fuego seso se asomo para ver de donde provenían los disparos pero delante de el estaba un hombre con Natsumi en sus brazos.

-Imposible-no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sean-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Armando Chiba-pronuncio en un pequeño susurro

Continuara…

Bueno después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy actualizando otra cosa es que solo estamos a dos capitulo del final.


	7. Chapter 7

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el séptimo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capítulo anterior

-Imposible-no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sean-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Armando Chiba-pronuncio en un pequeño susurro

Capítulo 07 Un Duro Adiós

Esa tarde Serena estaba esperando a su padre en le consultorio, ese mismo día pero más temprano Diamante le había dado unos papeles los cuales contenían información de su madre al leerlo pudo comprender un poco el dolor de su padre.

-Hija, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-saludo besándola en la mejilla

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo mientras que el escribía algo en la computadora

-Ahora estoy ocupado con…-

-No se puede encargar Seiya-pido ella

-Si pero…-

-Desde el día de mi matrimonio has estado evitándome, tanto te disgusta que me casara con el-le dolía esa nueva actitud que había tomado su padre

No es que la estuviera evitando es solo que…no le gustaba Diamante y quería que su hija fuera feliz con alguien a quien amara de verdad, no quería que fuera como Serenity no en la forma en la que el la recordaba y entonces recordó la pequeña charla que había tenido con Sean.

Tan solo había pasado un minuto de silencio y Serena dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima al sentir lo distante que estaba su padre.

-Papá la verdad es que les mentí a todos la boda que tuve con Diamante era falsa…-hoy se terminaba el contrato que tenia con Diamante así que podía decirle la verdad a su padre

-¿Que dices?-miro a su hija confundido

Ella le contó el motivo de porque había echo eso y sentía mucho haberles mentido a todos al respecto…

-Papá el es un buen hombre aunque a ti no te agrade-

-Yo no he dicho eso-el hecho que no lo dijera no significa que no le pensara, además estaba contento de que su hija no se haya casado con ese tipejo

-¿De esto querías hablar conmigo?, Serena-

-En realidad quería hablar sobre la muerte de mamá-la cara de Kenji cambio a una más seria

-Te he dicho que no me gusta hablar del tema-

-Sabías que no fue un simple accidente el que ella tuvo-le dijo entregándole el reporte de la muerte de Serenity

-¿Que es esto?-

-Hice que Diamante investigara los informes de…-

-¡Maldita sea, Serena tu madre murió hace mucho tiempo, la vida sigue así que acaba de entenderlo de una buena vez!-grito rompiendo los papeles

Serena se quedo en shock por aquella actitud de su padre, era cierto que su madre había muerto hace mucho pero que tenia de malo que ella quisiera saber de ella, durante años fingió que no le importaba pero era dolor no haberla conocido y ella tan sólo quería…

Ella se agacho para recoger los pedazos de papel

-Deja eso-le dijo pero ella no lo escucho

-¡Serena!-alzo la voz haciendo que ella dejara de recoger los papeles

-…-al levantarse se sintió algo mareada

-Siento haberte molestado…debí hablarle echo caso al señor Malachite-esto ultimo lo dijo caminado hacia la puerta entonces Kenji al escuchar aquel nombre se puso violento

Jalo a Serena del brazo preguntándole donde conocía a ese hombre, ella nunca había visto a su padre actuar de esa manera

-Me estas lastimando-

-¡Contéstame!-el estaba fuera de si

-Actúas como si no fueras mi padre-solo se escucho un golpe seco

Kenji le dio tremenda cachetada, al darse cuenta de lo que había echo la soltó con sus manos temblorosas dando unos pasos hacia tras. Serena salio corriendo de ese lugar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?-

En medio de la desesperación Serena llamo a Darien…

-Aló, ¿Serena?-

-Darien…-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-¿Qué tienes?-un sudor frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo

-Te necesito Darien…-dijo rompiendo en llanto

-¡¿Dime dónde estas?, iré por ti!-

-…Yo…-al fondo escucho la voz de una mujer que lo llamaba

-Discúlpame-susurro antes de cerrar la llamada

-¡Serena, Serena!,… Mierda-tenia un mal presentimiento

-Cariño lo siento interrumpí-

-Lo que tengas que decirme Esmeralda tendrá que esperar-

-Pero Darien…-en ese momento dos oficiales de policía aparecieron en la ofician

-Disculpe, ¿El señor Darien Chiba?-

-Así es oficial, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?-

-Señor chiba usted queda arrestado-

-¿Qué?, ¡¿porque cargo?!-

-Obstrucción en un caso policíaco y por herir a dos oficiales-

Por otro lado en la empresa Black

Los directivos de la empresa estaba en una junta para llevar a cabo un nuevo contrato con una de las empresas de la competencia y hacer con ellos una alianza que al final los favorecerían a todos o más o menos ya que para algunos no era así y mina ya estaba por firmar para un matrimonio arreglado con tal que las dos compañías se fusionaran cuando de repente Diamante interrumpe dicha reunión y rompió las papeles que su hermana estaba por firmar.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Lamento informarte que la empresa ya no te pertenece-dijo sacando unos documentos el cual se lo arrebato de las manos

-¿Qué significa esto, Diamante?-

-Como puedes ver no solo firmantes un poder en donde toda la empresa, las acciones y todo pasaba a mi poder anulando por completo la clausura que el abuelo había puesto-dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Así es señores la empresa y todas sus acciones me pertenecían hacen dos días antes de que las vendiera-

Aquello fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso y Takashi se lanzo contra su hijo ya que todo lo que había echo para que esa empresa fuera una de las mejores y ahora no tenia nada.

Hotaru fue a buscar a la hija de Diamante pero estaba preocupada por Malachite no lo había visto desde ayer por la tarde, sabía que estaba resolviendo algunas cosa pero en el estado en el que se encontraba le preocupaba dejarlo solo. Al llegar al apartamento en donde iba a recoger a la pequeña se encontró con los cuerpos de las chicas y sentado en uno de los asientos estaba Rubeus fumando uno de sus puros…

-Dame un motivo por el cual no deba matarte en este preciso instante-dijo presionando el filo de la kunai en el cuello de el

-Si fuera tú bajaría esa kunai, querida Hotaru-

-¿Donde esta la niña?-

-Quien sabe, probablemente muerta o….-

-Creo que hoy seré yo quien te corte esa cabeza-pero entonces sintió el frío metal en la nuca haciendo que retirar la kunai y la tirara al suelo

-Si vas a matarme como a ellas hazlo de una buena vez-Malachite le había enseñado a no demostrar miedo delante de nadie y tampoco doblegarse ante el

-Yo no soy tan desordenado en el trabajo, además quiero que vivías lo suficiente para ver el espectáculo-

-…-ella lo siguió con la mirada

-Cuando haya matado a Malachite será tu turno-le susurro al oído antes de darle un golpe en la nuca dejándola inconciente

Por otro lado Serena estuvo caminando por un buen rato hasta que llego a un pequeño parque en donde compro algo para tomar y se sentó en uno de los columpios, con la vista fija en la caja de arena en donde unos pequeños jugaban.

-Ya no podré decírtelo…-

Ella se quedo ida por unos minutos hasta que escucho como un padre regañaba a su hijo por estar haciendo travesuras, aquello la hizo pensar en su padre la vez que ella se perdió en el parque de diversiones y no puedo evitar que se le salieran algunas lagrimas

De regreso a la empresa Black…

Mina y los demás tuvieron que separar a Takashi de Diamante antes de que los dos se mataran a golpes, Armand estaba molesto porque la oportunidad se le había escapado de las manos y ahora ya no podría tener la empresa sino que también había perdido a Mina.

-¡Sabes lo que has hecho!-cuestiono uno de los accionistas de la empresa

-¡Esto es culpa tuya Black nunca debiste modificar en acuerdo de tu padre!-ahora hablo otro accionista culpando de todo lo que estaba pasando a Takashi

-Si a todos ustedes les preocupa su dinero descuiden las partes que le pertenecían y que fueron vendidas se les a repartido una buena ganancia en sus cuentas a cada uno de ustedes. Además con esto todas las deudas de la empresa han sido saldadas-

-¿Que deudas?-pregunto el hijo de uno de los accionistas

-Porque no se los dices padre o prefieres que les cuente yo-ahora Takashi estaba entre la espada y la pared

-¡Miserable!-dijo sujetándolo del cuello de la camisa

-Papá por favor suéltalo-Mina no soportaba ver aquella escena

-Todo esto a sido para salvarte a ti y a Mina crees que iba a dejar que ella se casara con el solo para poder tapar aquellos negocios que hiciste los cuales te estaba llevando a la ruina gracias a uno de los hombre de Zafiro-

-Tú no…-

La puerta de la sala de reunión fue bruscamente abierta y un hombre de cabello negro de ojos azules con una sonrisa les aplaudía

-Zafiro-pronuncian Takashi

-A pasado mucho tiempo padre y veo que mi querido hermano no a cambiado en nada siempre dañando las sorpresas-dijo aproximándose a ellos

El se presento ante los presente de la junta y les dijo en la terrible situación en la que el presidente había dejado la empresa y como les había rodado cada sentaba de ellos para poder pagar alunas malas inversiones de las cuales el no era responsable y claro felicito a su querido hermano por haber vendido esa maldita empresa pero que era una lastima el quería la destrucción de Takashi en medio de la desesperación. Los que ahí estaban presentes estaba indignados durante años los habían tenido engañados y ahora la empresa ya no existía.

Los accionistas ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar al final cada uno tenia una buena parte de aquella venta pero eso no quitaba el mal trago que les estaba haciendo pasar, cada uno se fue hiendo no sin antes de decirle unas cuantas palabras a Takashi las cuales ya a el no le importaban pero Diamante salio a defensa de su padre cosa que le causo gracia a Zafiro.

-¡Como puedes defender a esta basura después de todo lo que nuestra madre tuvo que pasar y sufrir por el, gracias a el ella esta muerta o es que ya olvidaste todo lo que ella sufrió!-le grito una vez que los cuatro estaba solos

-…-eso el nunca lo olvidaría pero su padre no era el culpable

-Ella murió porque quiso, ella era…-

Zafiro no lo tolero más y se lanzo contra Mina pero Takashi empujo a su hija hacia donde estaba Diamante

-Noooo-

-Ella no merecía morir por alguien como tú-dijo enterrándole más la navaja

Los guardias de seguridad de la empresa llegaron en el momento en que Takashi cayó al suelo lentamente, Mina se arrastro hacia su padre y Diamante tenia a su hermano por el cuello. Mina pidió que llamara a una ambulancia

-Es mejor que me dejes ir o no veras nunca mas a tu pequeña-aquello hizo que el lo soltara

-Te estaré esperando dentro de tres ahora en el puerto de Tokio y otra cosa asegúrate de que Chiba este contigo me muero por volver a verle-

En la estación de policía…

Tanto Darien como los chicos están encerrados hace un par de horas cuando apareció Esmeralda junto con Setsuna quien se estaba haciendo pasar por la abogada de ellos y exigía una explicación de todo esto.

-Chicos les tengo malas noticias-comento Esmeralda aprovechando la distracción de Setsuna

-Suelta le lengua de una vez Esmeralda-se quejo Haruka

-Zafiro apareció en la empresa Black y ataco a al señor Takashi Black el cual esta camino al hospital-

Aquello fastidio a Darien porque si Diamante lo atrapaba primero no tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle sobre….

-Esmeralda necesito saber en, ¿Dónde esta Serena?-aquella llamada todavía lo tenia intranquilo

-Darien no es momento de….-

-Lo se Andrew pero tengo que saber si ella esta bien-era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento

-Descuida cariño yo me encargo de eso-fue lo ultimo que le pudo decir antes de que ella y Setsuna fuera sacadas de la estación

-Al parecer tendré que usar el otro método-a ella no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos en cosas como esas pero dado a que la situación lo merecía no tenia otra opción ya después tendría que darle una buena explicación al capitán

En otra parte…

Natsumi después de haberse contentado con su marido, ella y los niños le estaba haciendo una pequeña sorpresa cuando alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

-Take puedes abrir la puerta por favor-pidió ella ya que tenia las manos ocupadas

No paso mucho tiempo cuando se escucho algunos golpes, ella se asusto pero no puedo salir de la cocina ya que unos hombres entraron y lanzaron a su hijo al suelo el cual sangraba por la nariz

-Si no quieren morir es mejor que hagan caso-le dijo lanzándole a Natsumi una cinta adhesiva

Serena ya había estado un buen rato en aquel parque cuando delante de ella estaba…

-Papá-dijo levantándose de aquel columpio

Kenji había estado buscándola por todos lados y al verla ahí con esa cara tan triste partía el alama, corrió hasta ella y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo siento tanto-

-Papá yo…-

-No debí reaccionar de ese modo, eres lo único que me queda de ella y no quiero saber como murió, lo único que tienes que saber es que tú madre era una mujer fuerte, cariñosa, tenaz, decidida, alegre y divertida-le dijo ya que esa era la mujer con la cual se había casado

Los dos se quedaron abrazados un buen rato hasta que ella le pregunto porque había reaccionado de ese modo al escuchar el nombre del señor Malachite, Kenji se mordió la lengua que podía decirle que era el nombre del amante de su madre el cual nombro antes de morir

-Papá respóndeme-insistió ella

Pero el solo se le quedo mirando con ternura y acaricio su mejilla…

-Olvídalo yo estaba fuera de mis casillas, además ya no quiero albar del tema-

Serena sabía que algo estaba ocultado su padre pero no quería discutir con el ya encontraría el modo de averiguar que era lo que tanto le ocultaba, de repente todo paso muy rápido, las personas en el parque gritaban, Kenji caía al suelo y derepente todo se oscureció.

Diamante desde que salio del hospital trato de contactarse con Darien pero le fue imposible y no fue hasta que recibió una llamada de Esmeralda que le informo de lo acontecido. Al llegar a la estación de policía el armo un escándalo pidiendo que los liberaran pero aquello fue inútil ya que ellos decían que el único que podía darles ordenes de liberarlos era el capitán Kuro u otro superior. Al final el también fue a parar con los otros chicos en la celda.

-Saquen me de aquí no tengo tiempo para sus estupideces-

-Con esa actitud no saldrás a ningún lado-

-Ven haca maldito…-

-Tranquilízate Diamante-le dijo Andrew

-Tú suéltame, si no salgo de aquí mi hija…-ni siquiera quería decirlo

-Ninguno de nosotros va a permitir que eso pase-hablo Haruka en eso tanto Darien como Diamante se dieron una mirada cómplice

-Muy bien pero yo no veo que este intentando hacer algo Chiba-le dijo empujándolo

-Vamos chicos cálmense-trato de controlarlos Andrew y Haruka

-Crees que eres el único con problemas aquí-ahora Darien lo empujo a el

En medio de empujones ninguno pudo aguantar más y los dos formaron tremenda pelea, los chicos trataron de separarlos pero les fue inútil hasta que llegaron los oficiales para separarlos los cuales al entrar fueron atacados y aturdidos por Lita y Michiru. Mientras que los otros los esposaban a las celdas para cuando más policías iban a intervenir se escucharon algunas explosiones haciendo que todos salieran del edificio.

-Setsuna-todos sabían que era obra de ella

-Bien ahora tengo que…-Darien le había dado tremendo golpe a Diamante

-¡Pero que demonios te pasa!-

-Algo le paso a Serena y estoy seguro que fue por tu culpa-le dijo arremetiendo contra el

-Tranquilízate Darien este no es el momento para discutir esos asuntos-dijo Lita poniéndose entre los dos

-Es pero que no le…-

-Crees que lo haría, yo solo le di el informe de la muerte de Serenity y si te llamo en ese estado habrá sido porque hablo con Kenji-esta un poco molesto que no lo llamara a el pero sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de ella hacia el cabezotas de Darien

-No creas que eres el único con sentimientos hacia ella y si llegara a pasarle algo yo tampoco me lo perdonaría-le dijo

-Bien si ya terminaron de decir lo que tenían que decir les aconsejo que nos vayamos estas bombas falsas no los distraerá por mucho-dijo Michiru

Una vez que lograron salir fueron a la casa de Andrew para alistarse

-Bien chicos ya lo tengo-

-¿Que cosa Michiru?-

-Bien mientras ustedes estaban en lo suyo yo comencé a instalar algunas minicámaras en algunos posibles lugares en donde podría estar Zafiro claro con las notas que Setsuna y Esmeralda lograron conseguir y….-

-Aquí podemos ver el puerto de Tokio-

-Eres increíble Michiru-dijo Darien dándole un beso cosa que a Haruka no le gusto mucho

Ella les mostró todas las áreas del lugar y cada uno se dividió, Lita les pasó unos pequeños micrófonos con los cuales se podrían comunicar.

-Yo estaré aquí guiándolos todo el tiempo-

-Bien entonces andando-Haruka ya tenia ganas de un poco de acción

-Muñeca esta vez no estaré pera cubrirte la espalda así que más te vale que estés de una pieza-le arbitrio Andrew

-Lo mismo te digo-le dijo y antes de irse los dos chocaron puños

No muy lejos de todo esto….

Serena estaba pálida como era posible que ese hombre fuera su padre si…fue cuando cayó en cuenta la actitud de su padre. Por otro lado Malachite a pesar de estar lastimado y con las manos todavía atadas a esa maldita cadena sujeto con fuerza la mano de ella haciéndola racionar y que lo mirara a los ojos, para luego mirar hacia donde estaba Rubeus el cual estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

-Eres un maldito bastardo-

-¿Por qué?, por haberle dicho a tu hija la verdad algo que tu no pudiste hacer-

Malachite se apoyo en Serena para levantarse y trato de golpear a Rubeus el cual aprovecho la debilidad de el y lo golpe salvajemente cayendo en los brazos de Serena.

-Como te atreves a….-

-Que lindo la hija defendiendo al padre-aquellas palabras golpearon a Serena

-Esta me las voy a cobrar Rubeus-dijo escupiendo algo de sangre

-Será cuando nos veamos en le infierno-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa

-Voy a dejarlos para que se despidan, de todos modos van a morir pronto-le dijo dejándolos solo

-Rayos-a pesar de sus heridas Malachite trataba de levantarse y ver con que se podía quitar esas malditas esposas, había estado en ese lugar desde ayer y estaba seguro había visto algo con que quitárselas

-¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo el?-pregunto ella ayudando a Malachite a estar de pie

-…-pero el guardo silencio

-…Entonces tú en verdad eres…-

-Lo que paso con Serenity paso y ninguno de los dos nos arrepentimos de ello, pero siento que si yo no hubiera aparecido en su vida ella todavía estaría vivía…a pesar de ello me alegro de tenerte-

Serena no sabía que decir tenia tantas emociones encontradas, primero la persona que consideraba que era su padre no lo era, segundo el hombre que había conocido y con el cual tenia una buena relación resultaba ser su padre pero no solo eso sino que era el hermano de su madre, el echo de que naciera de una relación de incesto le era dudo de asimilar.

-Ahora hay que salir de aquí, pero tenemos que encontrar algo para quitarme estas esposas…-

En eso Serena pierde el equilibro por un momento dejando preocupado a Malachite pero ella le dice que no es nada y entonces recordó que consigo ella tenia unos ganchos para el cabello en su bolsillo del pantalón los cuales eran perfectos.

-Las cosas que uno aprende en prisión nunca se olvidan-dijo logrando quitarse las esposas

-Bien salgamos de aquí-dijo ella ayudando a Malachite a caminar pero en eso…Rubeus apareció con alguien sobre sus hombros lanzándolo delante de ellos

-Hataru-Malachite se aproximo a ella y la desato

Serena no puedo aguantar más y se lanzo contra Rubeus, durante todos estos años Sean la había entrenado a escondidas por petición de ella, quería ser fuerte e independiente. Su manera de actuar había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su amigo y la soledad que le había dejado Darien. Malachite como puedo puso a Hotaru en un lugar seguro para luego ir con Serena ya que si algo le pasaba no podría perdonárselo.

Ella logro darle un buen golpe en el rostro a Rubeus pero este la abofeteo con tal fuerza que le partió el labio y la dejo tirada en el suelo.

-Maldita Perra!-grito saco su arma y…

Serena quedo cubierta de sangre, Malachite la había protegido con su cuerpo quien miro a los ojos a su hija y le sonrío antes de caer desplomado en los brazos de ella.

-No-dijo en un leve susurro y con las manos temblorosa lo abrazo llorando amargamente sobre el pecho de el

Los hombres que estaban con Rubeus llegaron al lugar al escuchar los disparo pero este solo les dijo que se llevaran a Serena con aquel sujeto ya que no la necesitaba más, ella lucho porque la dejaran ir pero le fue inútil fue cuando Rubeus la agarro por el cuello y la empezó a estrangular.

-Es una verdadera pena que no pueda divertirme contigo-le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a la vez que apretaba un poco mas el cuello de ella logrando que quedara inconciente

-Llévenla y cierren todo el lugar, todavía tengo que casar una presa-

Una vez que Rubeus se quedara solo empezó a buscar a su pequeña presa, Hotaru. De un momento para otro todo se oscureció y…

En el puerto de Tokio…

Darien y Diamante estaba a muy poco de llegar donde estaba Zafiro de no ser por un tipo alto, musculoso lleno de tatuajes que decían "muere Chiba"

-¡Sal de una buena vez maldito perro!-grito aquel hombre

-Al parecer no tienes muchos amigos-comento Diamante a Darien

-Miera quien lo dice-

-Este nos va a llevar mas tiempo que los otros-dijo Diamante ya que con los demás no habían tenido problema

-Yo me encargo de este, cuando veas la oportunidad ve por Zafiro pero trata de no matarlo-

-Estas seguro que…-

-El me quiere a mí y tú encuentra a su hija-

Apenas que Darien salio aquel hombre le lanzo una katana la cual el atrapo y se puso en guarda.

-Porque no vienes quizás logre emparejarte-aquello irrito aquel hombre

-¡Maldito miserable!-

En eso Diamante aprovecho su oportunidad y entro en aquella bodega en donde fue a tacado por detrás por Zafiro haciendo que por un momento perdiera el equilibro.

-Sigues siendo un cobarde zafiro-

-Vamos aponer fin a nuestros problemas, después de todo tu también traicionaste a nuestra madre y a mi-

-Voy a encerraste una vez mas y juro que no veras la luz del día-dijo tirando su arma lejos

-¿Dónde esta mi hija?-

-Tendrás que matarme para averiguarlo-

Mientras que estos dos empezaron su pelea, Darien estaba afuera con un problema mayor aquel hombre había partido por la mitad la katana de Darien y ya lo había herido en el brazo derecho, a un costado.

-¡Voy a matarte con mis propias manos!-dijo tirando su ama

Comenzó a darle tremenda paliza a Darien pero este solo lo estaba probando y le regreso todo los golpes que había recibido logrando tumbar aquel muro de músculos, con la respiración entre cortada Darien se puso en guarda esperando a que se levantara aquel tipo.

-¡Que esperar, no ibas a matarme!-le grito

-Jejeje-

El hombre se levantó con una sonrisa y se limpio el rastro de sangre de la boca

-¡Pero que rayos!-

Darien había pisado una trampa de cuerda y quedo suspendió del suelo boca abajo

-Que empiece la diversión-

Ese hombre empezó a usar a Darien como una bolsa de boxeo haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Por otro lado las cosas se empezaron a poner feas para Sean…

-Después de tantos años nos volvemos a encontrar-

-…Es imposible, ¿Cómo es que…-

-Estoy vivo-termino de decir el tomando a Sean del cabello

-El buen detective…sabes en aquella época cuando me pediste que declara contra Muramoto te ayude porque como el era mi ultimo trabajo como mercenario. Pero yo di mi palabra de que no materia de nuevo y fue cuando tu apareciste, esa era mi oportunidad si lo metías preso en la cárcel se encargarían de el. Pero aquel día cuando te necesite me distes la espalda y ella pago las consecuencias-

-Me culpas de la muerte de ella-

-No, los verdaderos culpables ya pagaron por ello…tu solo me estorbas ahora-

Después de decirle aquello le dijo a uno de sus hombres que lo llevara al estudio en donde Sean vio a su familia amordazados y a su hijo Take golpeado y tirado en el suelo siendo pisoteado por otro sujeto con arma.

-¡Take!-

Sean logro librarse del sujeto que lo sujetaba pero cuando trato de ir por su hijo sintió un frío metal en la nuca

-Si te llegas a moverte el muchacho muere y después ellas dos-le advirtió

-Déjalos ir-pido con el corazón acelerado

Pero Armando alejo el arma de Sean y se puso delante de el y le dijo que los dejaría ir, al fin y al cabo ellos no tenían nada que ver e hizo que sus hombre soltaran al chico y a las otras dos pero en el momento en que Sean se distrajo Armando le disparo dos veces en el abdomen y antes de que cayera al suelo el lo sujeto por el cuello de la camisa.

-Lo siento pero no quiero que interfieras en la reunión que tengo con mi hijo-le dijo al odio soltándolo

-Acaben con ellos-ordeno

Sean cayo de rodillas con la mano en su abdomen y siendo apuntado con un arma mientras que otro sujeto le arrebato a Yune de los brazos de Natsumi solo para ponerla en el centro del cuarto y ejecutarla. En ese instante Take se levanto y se lanzo contra aquel hombre, en ese momento Sean aprovecho la oportunidad y liquido a los dos sujetos en un ínstate.

Natsumi corrió a lado de sus hijos y Sean tomo las armas de los tipos y una se la entrego a su esposa.

-Sean-

-Dispárele al que entre a la habitación-fue lo único que le dijo

El sabía que había otros tipos más en la casa y ya podía escuchar las demás sirenas de las patrullas. Los minutos pasaban y Natsumi tenía el arma fija hacia la puerta, escucho ruidos en la parte de arriba y en la cocina, asustada escucho como la puerta del estudio era forcejeada, apenas la puerta se abrió ella disparo cayendo uno de los malos y apareciendo Sean.

-Baja el arma Natsumi-le dijo

Con la mano temblorosa ella dejo caer el arma, Sean se acerco lentamente a ellos y los abrazo asegurándose que estuvieran bien.

-papá-

-Gracias campean-le dijo abrazando a su hijo

En ese momento los policías llegaron y atendieron al capitán y a Take ya que el era el que tenía algunas heridas grabes, cuando estaba afuera de la casa Sean era atendido por unos paramédicos mientras que a su hijo lo montaban en una camilla.

-Capitán una mujer de nombre Ikuko a estado llamando a la central preguntando por usted-

-¿Que dices?-

-Estoy pidiendo que me comuniquen la llamada-informo el oficial

Cuando Sean pudo comunicarse con ella, le dijo que Kenji estaba grabe en el hospital y que a Serena se la había llevado, el trato de tranquilizarla pero en la forma en la que la llamo Ikuko se quedo en blanco por un momento y fue en se momento en que ella lo llamo de una manera muy peculiar.

-Seanny-aquello dejo frío a Sean

-Te quiero hermanita-fue lo ultimo que le dijo

Sean se dirigió a uno de los oficiales y le pido la patrulla

-Sean-lo tomo de la mano

-Prometo regresar-

Natsumi no le quiso soltar la mano, el la miro a los ojos y la beso con pasión y amor

-Te amo Natsumi-le susurro al oído

-Y yo a ti-el le sonrío y ella soltó su mano

Cada vez que Darien traba de soltarse aquel hombre arremetía contra el y en eso el tipo ya se había cansado de estar jugando y fue por su katana con tal de terminar de una buena vez con todo, Darien a pesar de los golpe y heridas que tenia intento soltarse pero en eso cayo al suelo y el hombre no supo que le paso y murió.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-

-Eres un maldito Andrew-ya se había tardado demasiado el llegar

-Haruka estará en tres minutos con los refuerzos-

-Iré por Zafiro-

Pero el no tuvo que alejarse mucho, Diamante quien estaba echo polvo también traía arrastrando a Zafiro el cual estaba medio murto y se lo dejo a Darien.

-Es todo tuyo apenas me diga donde esta mi hija-

Pero Zafiro solo se rió y dijo que le deseaba mucha suerte si la encontraba en medio de tantos contenedores.

-Yo que tu me apresuraba antes de que estallen-ninguno entendió a lo que se refería hasta que se escucho una fuerte explosión

-¿Que has hecho?-

-Hay diez explosivos en algunos contenedores podrás encontrarla antes de que haga boom el de ella-

Diamante quiso matarlo en ese instante pero otra explosión se escucho, sin pensarlo un minuto mas corrió hacia los contenedores tenia que encontrarla antes de que fuera tarde. Pero Darien lo tomo por el cuello y le pregunto quien era el responsable de aquella masacre en la que el y los otros se vieron envueltos.

-Aun no lo descubres jaja….Armando Chiba-esa fueron sus ultimas palabras

-No puede ser-

En la azotea de la empresa Moonlight…...

Armando estaba teniendo una pequeña plática con Serena cuando alguien llego al lugar…

-Veo que te subestime-dijo esposando a Serena a un pequeño barandal para que no estorbara

Haruka junto con los policías que llegaron comenzaron la búsqueda de la hija de Diamante, para ese momento tres de los diez explosivos ya se habían detonado y la desesperación aumentaba a cada momento, Darien a pesar de que quiso ayudar en la búsqueda los paramédicos no se lo permitirán y estaba pensando en llevárselo al hospital cosa que el se reuso a ir, por otra lado Michiru hacia todo lo que podía por revisar los últimos videos que tenia del lugar desde la computadora y así darle la ubicación exacta a Diamante.

Diamante gritaba el nombre de su hija tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero eran tantos contenedores que podía estar en cualquiera y el sin saber en que estaba su pequeña, no muy lejos de donde estaba el y Andrew escucharon unos ruidos.

- ¡¿Natalie?!-como respuesta escucho unos golpes

-¡Natalie!-grito pero en eso dos explosiones más se escucharon muy cerca de donde ellos estaban haciendo que se replegaran algunas unidades

A pesar de aquel estruendo ahora los ruidos que estaban escuchando eran más fuertes a cada paso que ellos daban llegando por fin al contenedor pero en la puertaza estaba un explosivo el cual si se desactivaba mal todo acabaría en ese momento. Andrew se comunico con Michiru y Setsuna para que los ayudaran, no podían perder tiempo el reloj.

Diamante siguió todas las instrucciones logrando desactivarla por completo y al abrir la puerta su hija se lanzo a sus brazos llorando.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido!-dijo Andrew ya que los explosivos restantes ya estaban detonándose

Una vez que todos salieron de ese lugar los bomberos estaba tratando de sofocar el incendio, por otro lado Diamante estaba siendo atendido por los paramédicos y también revisaron que la pequeña estuviera bien. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Esmeralda hizo su aparición contándole lo sucedido con Kenji, Sean y la desaparecían de Serena, tanto Darien como Diamante quisieron ir a buscarlas pero los demás se lo impidieron ya que primero no sabían donde estaba.

-Yo se donde esta ella-todos voltearon al escuchar la vos de una mujer

-Hotaru-Diamante la reconoció y la tuvo que ayudar para que se mantuviera en pie

-Malachite esta muerto y Serena fue llevada a las empresas Moonlight-

Si ella estaba ahí fue porque había acabado con Rubeus y sacado la información necesaria, pero ella no estaba sola consigo se llevo el cuerpo de Malachite. Sin decirle nada a nadie Darien tomo la moto de uno de los policías con destino a su empresa.

Para cuando Darien llego vio un rastro de sangre que lo condujo hasta la azotea en donde vio a su padre Sean tirado en el suelo, Serena a su lado y un hombre que los apuntaba con un arma el cual tenia una herida en la cabeza.

-¡Baja el arma papá!-grito

Tanto Serena como Sean vieron como Darien se acercaba a ellos haciendo que Armando se alejara un poco.

-Me sorprende que sepas quien soy yo-Armando no esperaba que Darien supiera la verdad

-Hace ocho años que se que estabas vivo, solo que nunca espere que llegaras a tanto-

-Ya entiendo fue Van el que te contó, ¿no es cierto?-

-El me contó todo lo que tenia que saber del lo que realmente paso esa noche pero james pensé que llegarías a matar a tu propio amigo y…-

-Era un traidor hijo por su culpa tu madre murió-

El padre de Andrew le había contado que después que su padre dejara de ser un mercenario para estar junto a su madre, a los jefes no le gusto la idea y querían eliminarlo como fuera y a el le habían dado la tarea de hacerlo junto con Luna. Pero ninguno de ellos podía hacerlo he idearon un plan para que pareciera que estaban muerto solo que las cosas se salieron de control y otro miembro de mercenarios enveneno a su madre y para cuando Armando llego había sido demasiado tarde.

Sean y Serena se había alejado un poco pero a medida que escuchaban aquella conversación el cayo en cuenta de las palabras de su hijo y de porque hacia las cosas ahora lo entendía.

-Es una verdadera lastima hijo que no puedas ver la verdad, después de tantos años estamos frente a frente y no sabes lo mucho que te pareces a mi, tus ojos son como los de tu madre…pero ella ya no esta y la única parte buena que me quedaba la perdí con ella-

Darien vio la intención que tenia su padre y le disparo en la pierna y el hombro.

-Yo no soy como tu-el no era un acecino

Andrew había llegado en el momento justo con algunos policías para llevarse a Armando preso pero cuando Andrew estaba con serena y Darien ayudando a su padre para salir de ahí, se formo un forcejeo y Armando le quieto una de las armas al oficial de policía y disparo pero Sean se puso en medio de Darien recibiendo el impacto directo en el pecho y a Darien no le quedo otra opción que dispararle a Armando al igual que Andrew quien protegía a Serena. Darien cayó al suelo de rodillas tratando de ayudar a Sean

-Perdóname-dijo Darien con lágrimas en los ojos

-Estoy muy feliz de haber sido tu padre-

-¡No me dejes papá!-

-Dile a tu madre que me perdone…por no cumplir mi promesa…-cerro sus ojos lentamente

A las afueras de la empresa todo estaba acordonado y los policías no dejaban que nadie se acercara y fue en ese momento en que Natsumi llego y se abrió paso entre los oficiales solo para ver a su hijo con la camisa llena de sangre el cual abrasaba a Serena. Ella se acerco a el y le pregunto por Sean pero Darien solo la miro con los ojos vidriosos para luego dirigir su mirada donde estaba el cuerpo de Sean estaban cerrando la bolsa donde estaba el

-¡Seannnnn!-un grito desgarrador fue lo que se escucho

Dos semanas después…..

Ese día llovía junto con todos los que estaban en aquel cementerio dándole el ultimo a dios al Sean, toda la estación de policía se despidió de su capitán y a Natsumi le dieron la placa de el. Yune fue la que grito que no enterrar a su padre y para todos los presentes fue muy duro ver a esa niña llorando de esa manera. Serena tuvo que abrazarla para que se calmara. Después de eso poco a poco las personas se fueron yendo del lugar y el único que quedo fue Darien quien estaba de rodillas frente a la tuba de su padre.

-¡¿Porque?!,¡ ¿Porque?!, ¿Porque?!-repetía una y otra vez golpeando el piso con su puño

-No más Darien, no más-Serena se lanzo a sus brazos para que parara de lastimarse. Fue ahí en donde el dejo salir todo ese dolor entre los brazos de Serena

Alrededor de una hora más tarde Serena estaba en apartamento de Darien secándolo y vendándole la mano.

-Darien yo…-pero el la beso impidiendo que dijera alguna palabra

Aquel beso los llevo a la pasión y el desea que se sentían, Darien le hizo el amor como nunca antes se lo había echo dejando que todos sus sentimientos salieran a flote.

Al día siguiente…

Serena despertó sola en aquella cama, preocupada lo busco por todos lados pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía solamente adiós. Ella cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Darien eres un tonto, ahora no podré decírtelo-

-Darien-susurro ella

Continuara…..


	8. Chapter 8

**LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA**

**(Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi)**

Aquí el ultimo capituló espero que sea de su agrado

Dialogo (-)

Pensamientos (" ")

Capítulo anterior

Al día siguiente…

Serena despertó sola en aquella cama, preocupada lo busco por todos lados pero lo único que encontró fue una nota que decía solamente adiós. Ella cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Darien eres un tonto, ahora no podré decírtelo-

-Darien-susurro ella

Capítulo 08 Juntos Hasta el Final

Seis meses después…

El tiempo pasa muy rápido, a pesar de que solo han trascurrido seis meses desde aquel día las cosas han cambiado mucho, la relación con mi padre sigue siendo la misma a pesar de que Kenji no es mi padre biológico, es el único que tengo ahora y en cuanto a mi verdadero padre decidí enterrarlo alado de mi madre, puede que la relación que tuvieron no era normal para el mundo, ni para mi al principio me he dado cuenta de que eran dos personas que se amaban con todo el corazón pero su amor era imposible. Espero que puedan estar juntos en otra vida y que sean felices.

Te preguntaras que paso con mi mamá Ikuko pues ella sigue trabajando como maestra de primaria solo que ahora es conciente de su propio pasado y de lo único que se lamenta fue no haber podido recordar antes y poder haber pasado mas tiempo con su querido hermano es una pena que las cosas se dieran de la manera en que se dieron y ella no es la única que lo echa de menos para Natsumi y sus hijos no a sido nada fácil estos últimos seis meses y no es para menos la persona que ella amaba ya no esta con ella y la entiendo.

Ella estuvo muy mal durante dos meses, ya no comía y se había encerrado en su cuarto. Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacerla salir, Yune fue la única que se armo de valor y enfrento a su madre esa pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos le dijo tantas cosas que la hicieron reaccionar y junto a Take ayudaron a su madre a salir de esa oscuridad que la consumía. Ahora ella puso su propia floristería y así poder pasar mas tiempo con sus hijos y una vez por semana va a visitar a su marido claro que de vez en cuando lo regaña por no haber podido cumplir su promesa pero ella sabe el tiempo cura las heridas mas el dolor sigue ahí pero no duele como antes.

Dios hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte pero nunca terminaría de decírtelas todas, seis meses es mucho tiempo lejos de tu padre pero si tengo que esperar veinte o cincuenta años por el lo aria y si me llegase a tomar toda una vida no me importaría porque mi corazón y mi alma solo le pertenecen a el. Quizás cuando tengas edad suficiente pueda contarte el resto de la historia junto a Darien porque yo se que muy dentro de mi corazón el regresara por mi y así por fin estemos juntos. Por ahora este es la ultima historia que escribiré en este diario ya que no se que pasara de ahora en adelante solo quiero que sepas que sin importar como o que tu padre y yo te amamos mas de lo que te puedas imaginar…

-Disculpe señorita Tsukino, pero la necesitan en el estudio-

-En seguida bajo, Rubi-

Serena termino de escribir las últimas palabras en aquel diario y lo guardo en una pequeña caja de madera la cual tenía las iniciales D/S. tomo su cámara de fotografía y se levanto de su escritorio dejando ver su crecido vientre. Después de que la empresa Black fuera vendida, Diamante había invertido la parte de su herencia en construir otra empresa en donde nombro a Serena como la dueña de dicho lugar, claro que ella seguía siendo fotógrafa y Diamante junto con su padre se encargaban de los negocios, esto lo hizo con el fin de que su padre no volviera a meterse en problemas de dinero y así empezar una nueva vida dejando atrás el duro pasado de ellos.

-¡Muy bien chicos, cinco minutos de descanso y seguimos con la sección!-grito ella y al voltearse se topo con un hermoso ramo de flores amarillas

-Para la mujer mas linda-

-Son bellísimas, gracias Diamante-le dijo dándole un beso

-Pero tú eres más bella-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Estoy completamente seguro de ello-

-Sabes que nada de esto va a hacer que cambie de opinión-

-Tenia que intentarlo, ¿no?-le dijo con una sonrisa

No hacia mucho el le propuso matrimonio y le dijo estaba dispuesto hacerse cargo de la criatura pero Serena lo rechazo estaba vez diciéndole que ella esperaría a Darien sin importar lo que pasara.

-El va a regresar ya lo veras-le dijo antes de regresar al trabajo

Paris-Francia…

-Señor todo esta listo para su viaje-

-Gracias Sara-

-Otra cosa señor lo están esperando en su oficina-

-¿Quién?-

-Un amigo suyo señor-

Cuando entro se llevo una sorpresa al ver quien estaba ahí.

-A pasado mucho tiempo-saludo el

-¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-No fue tan difícil una vez que das con el comprador-

-Tenemos que hablar-le dijo en un tono serio

Algunas semanas después….

Serena se encontraba en un parque jugando con una pequeña de cabello plateado, las dos se veían muy divertidas y en medio del juego se sumo Diamante tomando a su hija por detrás haciéndole cosquillas hasta que ella se escapo de su padre y fue con Serena. Luego de un rato de estar jugando Natalie corrió hasta su padre.

-Papi vamos por un helado-

-Con que mi princesita quiere un helado-dijo cargándola sobre sus hombres

-Sip-contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Y, la reina, ¿que quiere?-pregunto besando a Serena a la vez que acariciaba su vientre

-La verdad se me antoja de todo-dijo un poco apenada

Muy cerca de ahí alguien los estaba bien…

-Te he perdí para siempre, Serena-

Dos días mas tarde…

Andrew había ido haber a Serena a su casa ya que Lita le había dicho algo que no le gustaba para nada.

-Hola Andrew, ¿Cómo estas?-lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Bien, pero yo soy el que debería preguntar eso-

-Estoy bien, solo que el bebe esta muy inquietó. Amy me dijo que unos días de descanso me harían bien-

Andrew se había convertido en un hermano mayor para ella ya que desde que Darien no estaba, el trataba de estar pendiente de todo después de todo el seria el padrino de ese pequeñín

-Me alegro de escuchar eso, pero Lita me comento que estas pensando en la propuesta que te hizo Diamante-

-Tú eras el único que faltaba por preguntarme eso-ya sus padres y sus amigas le habían echo esa misma pregunta

-¿En verdad piensas casarte con el enserio esta ves?-

-Diamante sabe cual es mi respuesta a eso-dijo jugando con su collar

-Y, ¿Cual es?-

-Andrew por favor…-

-Dime Serena cual es tu respuesta-

-Sin importar lo que pase yo esperare a Darien, el es y siempre será el dueño de mi corazón-

Al escuchar eso Andrew se sintió más aliviado y se dijo a si mismo que su amigo era un completo idiota.

-Porque me preguntas eso o es que acaso, ¿Sabes algo de Darien?-

-…-

-Andrew, por favor dime-suplico ella

Esa noche se estaba llevando a cabo un gran evento y no era para menos era la boda de uno de los empresarios con mas influencia en el país y entre los invitados estaba un hombre alto de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro y de un buen porte físico. Quien aprovecho la oportunidad para hablar con el recién casado para proponerle un negocio interesante pero que prefería discutirlo cuando estuviera de regreso.

-Querido si no te importa creo que encontré un buen partido-le dijo una mujer al hombre de cabello negro

-Tú siempre viendo nuevos prospectos no es así Esmeralda-

-No te importa que te deje solo mientras ya sabes…-

-Sabes que creo que yo también debería ponerme en eso planes con alguna de estas bellezas-como respuesta ella se despidió de el con un apretón en el trasero.

Pero el no estaba de mucho animo para tratar de levantarse a una de las mujeres de la fiesta fue al bar y pido un trago, se quedo un rato en ese lugar pero luego salio al balcón a tomar un poco de aire y tratar de pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Poso la vista en la brillante luna de esa noche y por su mente cruzo en nombre de la mujer que amaba.

-Darien-

Al escuchar su nombre giro su cabeza un poco y la vio, ella aquella mujer que lo traía loco de amor estaba parada frente a el con un hermoso vestido de un color rosa suave y sencillo pero que la hacia lucir hermosa y resaltaba su crecido vientre. Ella camino hacia el y lo único que los separaban era unos cuantos pasos, no podían dejar de verse en se momento para los dos el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundo.

-Seren….-pero ella lo tomo por sorpresa con un apasionante beso el cual el tardo en responder y al hacerlo su decido era tan grande que la pego a su cuerpo

-¿Que haces aquí?-era lo único que se le ocurrió decir después de no verla por seis meses

-Que crees que hago aquí, ¡tonto!-le dijo golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho

-Serena yo…-

-Porque siempre me haces esto, te vas y me dejas sola sin darme alguna explicación y yo…

-Veo que has hecho una vida con Diamante-dijo poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de ella

-Darien…-pero no la dejo terminar

-Es una pena que no sea el padre-

-Y, ¿quien dice lo contrario?-dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la de el y haciendo que el la mirara a los ojos confundido

-Quise decírtelo ese día pero pasó lo que pasó y cuando desperté tú ya no estaba-

-Serena estas…-

-Lo supe un mes después de la boda falsa-

-Tú eras el padre de este niño-le dijo al fin con una sonrisa

Al decirle aquello su corazón se acelero y mil emociones pasaron por su cabeza y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse y versar el vientre de Serena.

-Hola soy papá-digo con un nudo en la garganta y como respuesta sintió una pequeña patada

El se quedo un rato así y cuando se levanto beso a Serena diciéndole que era el hombre más feliz de la tierra y que lo perdonara por haberla dejado sola pero el dolor y la culpa que sentía por la muerte de su Sean era tan grande que…ella poso su mano sobre los labios de el y lo abrazo diciéndole que ella siempre estaría para el. Aquel ambiente que los dos tenían se rompe cuando comienzan los fuegos artificiales, en eso el se separa un poco de ella y se fija en su collar.

-Darien, ¿Que haces?-pregunto al ver que intentaba quitarle el collar

-Creo que eso no va ahí-refiriéndose al anillo

Tomo la mano de Serena y lo coloco en el dedo que iba

-Te casarías conmigo, por favor-

-Si-

Los dos sellaron esa unión y promesa con un dulce beso y en eso Darien toma a Serena entre los brazos y da con ella unas vueltas haciendo que uno que otro invitado los vieran.

Cinco años más tarde….

Un niño de unos cinco años se despierta temprano solo para correr al cuarto de sus padre y escurrirse entre la cama en donde se tira sobre los brazos de su padre el cual se había echo el dormido y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a su hijo, logrando despertar a su madre la cual tomo a su niño embarazos y se lo empezó a comer a besos.

-¡Papiiiiii!-se escucho la voz de una pequeña que reclama atención

Pero cuando el iba por su hija, su hijo se trepo sobre la espalda de su padre para ir por su hermana. Su esposa se sentó en la cama y cuando su marido regreso sonrío al verlo con sus hijos y el lo noto.

-¿Qué?-pregunto

-Te ves tan lindo con ellos-sonrío ella y el se acerco a ella y la beso

-Mami a mi-protesto su hijo y ella también le dio un beso

-Yo-ahora fue la pequeña que miro a su padre quien le dio un besito y se la pasó a su madre.

-Te amo tanto Serena-

-Y yo a ti Darien-

Esa misma mañana todos después de desayunar fueron con Natsumi ya que hoy era su aniversario de bodas con Sean y a pesar de que el ya no estaba quiso celebrarlo con sus hijos y amigos. Cuando llegaron el pequeño Sean fue corriendo donde su abuelo quien lo abrazo con mucho cariño para luego ir con su abuelo Kenji y abuela Ikuko. Cuando Kenji vio a su hija fue a saludarla y luego a Darien ya que el día de la boda de ellos le dijo a el que se alegraba de que se casara con su hija porque el era el único en que podía confiar a su hija, además para el Darien ya era parte de la familia.

-Ella me a cambiado tanto la vida-le comento a su ahora suegro

-Se que Sean también estaría muy felices por ustedes-

-Lo se-a pesar de los años la muerte de su padre lo había cambiado

En eso Take quien ya había iniciado su carrera como abogado bajo junto a su hermana Yune ya que entre lodos habían preparado un regalo especial para su madre y el resto de la familia. El cual era un video de los momentos de sus padre y algunas fotos de ellos que les trajeron muy buenos recuerdos de los momentos en los que Sean estaba con ellos. Pero en un punto del video Darien no pudo más y dejo salir algunas lagrimas porque en alguna parte de el se seguía culpando de su muerte.

-Cariño-Natsumi le apretó la mano

-Lo siento yo…-

-Sean te amaba tanto Darien y el solo hizo lo que un padre hace por un hijo…protegerlo-

El no pudo decir nada y solo la abrazo y beso en la mejilla para seguir viendo el video. Después de aquel momento tan emotivo y lindo siguieron con la celebración del aniversario hasta la noche en donde Darien se escabullo para ir a buscar a su esposa quien estaba sentada bajo aquel gran árbol.

-Recuerdas cuantas veces nos subimos a este árbol para cruzarnos de un cuarto a otro-dijo Serena

-Claro y una de estas veces me subía solo para espiarte en ropa interior-

-¡!Darien!-

-Jajaja-

-No es gracioso-le reclamo cruzando los brazos

-Vamos que tu también hacías lo mismo-comento el sentándose a su lado

-C…Claro que no-

-¿Porque tan roja?-

-…-ella simplemente lo ignoro pero la verdad es que una vez fue a verlo de noche mientras dormía

-Vamos cambia esa cara-le dijo radiándola con sus brazos

-Serena quiero preguntarte algo-

-Dime-

-Se que es estúpido después de tantos años pero recuerdas cuando Sentaro y yo te preguntamos a quien de los dos preferías-

-Aja-

-Bueno cual es tu respuesta, sabes que me la debes-

Ella se le quedo mirando y claro que se lo debía pero le parecía gracioso que le preguntara eso después de tantos años

-¿Te digo la verdad?-

-Vamos dime-sentía curiosidad pero estaba seguro que era a el a quien prefería

-Prefería a Sentaro-

-¡Queeee!-grito indignado

-Ajjajjaaj-

-Serena-lo dijo en un tono celoso

-Hay lo siento, cariño pero no pude resistirme tenia que ver tu reacción-

Y como venganza por decir aquello Darien la ataco con cosquillas hasta que dijera la verdad.

-Esta bien, te prefería a ti porque eres y siempre serás el hombre que voy a amar por el resto de mi vida sin importar que suceda-le dijo ya tendida sabre el césped y con Darien sobre ella

-Y tú siempre serás la única mujer que voy a amar por el resto de mi vida, Sean, Rini y tú son mi vida, mi alma y corazón los que me mantienen con vida en este mundo y eso nunca va a cambiar aunque muera-

Dicho esto beso a su esposa como tenia que ser un beso lleno de pasión, amor y deseo

-Pero creó que tendrás que hacerle espacio a otra persona mas-ella sonrío y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa

-¡Serena!-

En medio de tal emoción sus hijos fueron corriendo con sus padres al verlo riendo y celebrando

-Voy amantar por toda la eternidad-esas palabras las dijeron los dos sellándola con un beso

Fin….

Así termina esta historia y espero que les haya gustado.

Pichicoy


End file.
